Madame Antoine
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Sasuke es un reconocido psicoterapeuta que piensa que el amor verdadero no existe, y ha creado un proyecto para demostrarlo. Pero cuando conoce a Sakura, una simpática mujer que se hace pasar por vidente, y se enamora de ella, no sólo su vida cambia, sino que todo su experimento corre el riesgo del fracaso.
1. La vidente y el psicoterapeuta

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **Capítulo 1.- La vidente y el psicoterapeuta.**

Un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestido con pantalones y chamarra naranja se paseaba de un lado a otro de aquella habitación mirando su reloj.

—Sasuke, ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que debo de hacer? —le preguntó a otro muchacho de piel blanca, cabello y ojos oscuros sentado detrás de un escritorio, y quien escribía algo en la computadora desde hacía varios minutos.

—Por tercera vez Naruto, sí. —mencionó viéndolo ya con un poco de fastidio. —Esta es la última fase del experimento que desde el principio aceptaste hacer.

—Pero creo que es muy cruel. —mencionó el rubio con pesar.

—Es por el bien de la ciencia. —replicó Sasuke sin pizca de remordimiento.

Ellos eran amigos desde pequeños y por eso Naruto había accedido a ayudarlo, pues quería que se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado con su suposición de que el amor verdadero no existía.

Cuando leyó la información completa se negó a realizarlo por considerarlo poco ético, luego cuando conoció a Hinata, aceptó pensando en ayudarla, pues ella era una chica muy tímida e insegura.

Pero ahora, cuando estaba por realizarse el último paso, estaba ahí, en la oficina de su mejor amigo sintiéndose como el peor hombre del mundo.

Estaba dañando a una buena chica.

—Sai ya debe estar en el lugar filmando. —mencionó Sasuke mirando su reloj. Estaba impaciente por saber los resultados.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En uno de los parques de la ciudad, un chico pálido de cabello y ojos oscuros grababa a una chica de largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos perla que estaba subida en la rama de un árbol, en el cual había amarrado varios listones de colores.

Varias personas ya estaban alrededor suyo esperando ver lo que haría, algunas tomaban fotos otras grababan videos.

Cuando la chica llamada Hinata vio que era la hora estipulada por Naruto, respiró hondo para agarrar valor. Cuando él le pidió que lo hiciera, ella tuvo miedo y vergüenza. Pero como sabía que su novio la amaba mucho, quería corresponder ese amor.

Con ese pensamiento, empezó a llamarlo.

—Naruto, te amo. —gritó la chica sentada en aquella rama del árbol. Las personas empezaron a gritar y aplaudir emocionadas ante aquel gesto tan romántico. —Naruto, te amo. —volvió a gritar con fuerza, sintiéndose nerviosa pero a la vez alegre por atreverse a declarar sus sentimientos.

Pero cuando pasó media hora, Hinata lo comprendió.

Naruto no llegaría.

Con el corazón destrozado bajó del árbol y se alejó tambaleando de aquella multitud que la veía con compasión. A la pobre chica la dejaron plantada.

Sai le mandó un mensaje a su jefe.

 _El experimento ha concluido con éxito._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Una semana después el video de la confesión de la chica estaba siendo presentado en una pantalla gigante a un grupo de periodistas e investigadores de una reconocida revista científica.

—Ella es una mujer de 23 años y maestra de primaria. —comentó Sasuke parándose junto a la pantalla, donde la imagen de la chica estaba congelada. Él llevaba en la mano el control del reproductor de video. —Y se ha enamorado. No, he hecho que se enamore. —corrigió con orgullo.

—¿Usted lo ha hecho? —preguntó intrigada una mujer.

—Sí, ella participó en un experimento psicológico basado en el amor, donde seis meses atrás hice que conociera a tres distintos hombres. —informó. Hizo correr la imagen donde aparecieron los encuentros con los tres chicos.

A Naruto Uzumaki lo conoció a la salida de una tienda, donde él le ayudó con las bolsas que se le cayeron.

—El sujeto A es mayor, tiene una gran personalidad y con altos ingresos. —mencionó.

A Kiba Inozuka lo había conocido en el gimnasio, donde él tropezó con ella.

—El sujeto B es más joven, simpático y atlético.

Y finalmente a Shino Aburame lo conoció en una biblioteca.

—El sujeto C es el menor, tierno y reservado.

Los periodistas no perdían detalle del video.

—Cada uno de ellos se acercó a la chica utilizando al máximo sus características. Después de 36 citas ella eligió a uno. —Sasuke siguió dando el informe.

—¿Y ella sabía del experimento? —preguntó un investigador, interesado en el caso, pues lo consideraba humillante para la chica.

—Por supuesto, necesitamos su aprobación para participar en el experimento. —respondió Sasuke tan serio como siempre. —sin embargo según los estatutos podemos ocultar el objetivo real del mismo, por lo que a ella se le dijo que estaba participando en un experimento que buscaba su chico ideal.

—Pero eso es poco ético. —exclamó el mismo hombre. Se estaba valiendo de mentiras para hacerla participar.

—Siempre y cuando acepte participar en el experimento voluntariamente, es un juego limpio, no importa que escondamos la verdadera intención. —señaló Sasuke. Los presentes lo miraron con un poco de disgusto. —Sé que es algo incómodo, sin embargo esto no se trata de ética, sino de ciencia. Se busca escudriñar en el corazón de las personas, examinarlo y demostrarlo.

Luego permitió que la cinta corriera otra vez, dejando ver algunas escenas de la chica con el chico rubio, donde él la llevaba en bicicleta, otra donde ella bailaba alrededor de él en la playa con una flor en la cabeza, otra donde ambos jugaban en el agua.

—¿Saben por qué ella terminó haciendo todo lo que él le pidió, no importando lo ridículo que fuera? —les preguntó a su audiencia mientras caminaba a su silla para sentarse.

—Por qué estaba enamorada. —mencionó la mujer. Recordando que ella también había hecho cosas vergonzosas por su ultima pareja.

—Exacto. —respondió Sasuke. —Y yo quiero saber realmente que es lo hace que hace que la gente se vuelva loca, quiero comprender ese poder de hacer que alguien piense en una persona todo el día, o el que haga posible que hasta se arriesgue la vida. —mencionó apasionado.

Pues él nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Era objetivo, había que el amor en realidad era el producto de distintas sustancias segregadas por el cerebro y que tenía un tiempo de caducidad.

Los demás se vieron entre ellos, asintiendo o alzándose de hombros. Algunos pensaban que ese experimento estaba condenado al fracaso, pues el amor era algo que no podía estudiarse ni mucho menos cuantificarse, pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Y ya tiene terminado el proyecto? —preguntó otro hombre.

—Aún no, este fue el experimento preliminar, necesito efectuar otro con una chica que esté más experimentada en el amor, luego se aplicará a una muestra de 500 personas. —reveló.

Estaba satisfecho porque hacía pocos días había cerrado tratos con el dueño de una importante empresa de cosméticos quien aceptó financiarlo. De seguro en esos momentos le estaban dando los toques finales a su clínica.

—¿Y qué hombre escogió? —preguntó un periodista. —yo pienso que el atlético.

—No, escogió al de alto nivel económico. —mencionó Sasuke con orgullo, pues eso confirmaba su hipótesis. —demostrando lo que es el amor para las mujeres. —como no entendieron su punto de vista, tuvo que aclararlo. —Las mujeres se van por lo material, por cuanto el hombre gasta en ellas y los bienes que pueden adquirir. —señaló incomodando a la única mujer del grupo. —No les importa si un hombre es tierno y atento con ellas, siempre escogerán al que tiene dinero aunque las maltarte al principio. Por consiguiente no hay un verdadero sentimiento de amor entre las mujeres.

Y eso lo reafirmaría con el siguiente sujeto de pruebas.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de la reunión Sasuke y Sai caminaban por la acera rumbo al coche que habían dejado estacionado una cuadra más adelante.

Pasaron frente a un pequeño negocio de comida donde afuera, sentados en una mesa dos hombres platicaban. No le dieron importancia, pero se detuvieron más adelante al escuchar gritos.

Al regresar vieron que uno de los hombres intentaba calmar al otro, que se mostraba muy exaltado.

—¡No, no! —gritaba el hombre de cabello negro corto y tez morena sacudiendo algo inexistente en sus ropas.

—Tranquilízate Sato, por favor. —su amigo intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Otro pequeño grupo de personas ya se habían acercado, y dos policías corrían hacia ahí.

Sasuke analizó rápidamente el sitio, pero nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, sobre la mesa había dos platos de comida y dos vasos con agua, un servilletero, un encendedor y un cigarrillo mal colocado.

Luego observó al hombre que seguía gritando, desconectado de la realidad y tallándose los brazos.

Los policías dispersaron a las personas, pero ni Sasuke ni Sai se movieron.

—Él es un psicólogo clínico, un psicoterapeuta. —mencionó Sai. —puede ayudar. —agregó al ver que el policía paraecia confundido, fue entonces que el policía asintió y los dejo quedarse.

—¿Cuándo empezó a actuar así? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Estuvimos platicando bien hasta que encendí el cigarrillo. —informó el hombre de cabello rubio, amigo del sujeto alterado.

—¿Ha vivido alguna situación relacionada con el fuego? —preguntó Sasuke al amigo del señor llamado Sato.

—Sí, hace unos meses su casa se incendió. —reveló. Eso es lo poco que sabía.

—Miré aquí. —le ordenó Sasuke al hombre que ya no gritaba pero se veía desesperado. Le colocó una mano enfrente con dos dedos levantados y la movió de un lado a otro. El hombre la siguió con la vista, calmándose. —¿Qué te pasó?

—Fui a comprar y cuando regresé la casa se incendiaba, me quedé quieto por el miedo, mi esposa estaba adentro. —respondió. —No pude salvarla.

—No es su culpa. —comentó Sasuke con empatía. —no es su culpa que ella muriera. Fue un accidente, usted no podía hacer nada.

El hombre empezó a llorar afligido llamando a su esposa.

Sasuke se levantó y vio al amigo.

—Por ahora sólo tome medidas para calmarlo. —le dijo. —pero necesitará atención médica. —le extendió una tarjeta con el nombre de su clínica, el suyo y la dirección. —puede verme ahí.

Después de eso Sai y Sasuke siguieron su camino.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto en un café de adivinación, ubicado en la primera planta de aquella casa de tres pisos, se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes sentada alrededor de una mesa de madera redonda, frente a ella estaba una mujer adulta que parecía preocupada.

—Bienvenida al café Madame Antoine —exclamó la chica con amabilidad. —Soy Sakura Haruno, la vidente. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Pero antes de que la mujer contestara, el celular de Sakura sonó y lo tomó haciéndole una seña a su cliente para que la esperara un momento.

—¡Oh Bi Rain! —exclamó alegre la mujer de ojos verdes cuando lo contestó. —por supuesto que puedo atenderte cuando quieras. Si, mándame un mensaje entonces. —dijo y colgó.

La mujer frente a ella la veía sorprendida.

—¿De verdad Bi Rain viene con usted? —preguntó pues era gran admiradora del actor.

—Por supuesto que sí. —mencionó sonriendo moviendo una mano. —Siempre me consulta sobre sus proyectos, ¿Por qué cree que aceptó hacer Full House. —Mencionó con orgullo. —no me gusta alardear, pero. —se reclinó hacia el frente haciendo que la mujer la imitara, quedando más cerca. —Soy tan buena que hasta el presidente Obama ha venido a que le lea la fortuna. —comentó señalando con los ojos un rincón de la habitación.

En la pared había algunas fotografías colgadas, entre ellas una de Sakura siendo abrazada por el presidente de los Estados Unidos y sonriendo.

La mujer no ocultó su admiración, pensando en que estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir a ese lugar. Si ella era tan famosa es porque era muy buena.

Sakura sonrió pensando en que su hermana era una genio con el Photoshop.

La vidente tomó un abanico que estaba sobre la mesa y lo abrió frente a su boca.

—Messieurs Dames, vous avez choisi?(señores ¿desean algo? )—comenzó a hablar en francés girando su cara hacia un costado. —Une salade et une eau minérale, s'il vous plaît (una ensalada y un agua mineral por favor). —la clienta la miraba con atención. —Le plat du jour, c'est combien?(el plato del día, ¿Cuánto cuesta?).

Sakura cerró el abanico y la volteó a ver.

—Su esposo está enfermo. —comentó ella.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supo? —preguntó la señora admirada por su talento.

Sakura sonrió. Sabía que las señoras que acudían a ella lo hacían por cuatro factores, esposo, hijos, dinero o salud. La señora se veía bien vestida y arreglada, así que descartó los dos últimos. Se veía desesperada pero no tanto, y de vez en cuando giraba entre sus dedos el anillo de bodas. Asi que le fue fácil deducir que estaba ahí por su esposo.

—María Antonieta me ha hablado. —respondió con naturalidad.

—¿En verdad la reina francesa le habla?

—Sí, ella vino un día en sueños y desde entonces he escuchado voces que me dicen cosas. —comentó. —Y aunque fue difícil al final no pude negarme a mi destino.

La señora asintió y después valiéndose de su gran intuición y observación, le leyó su fortuna.

—Pero recuerde que no todas las cosas serán fáciles, a veces hay cosas malas que caen repentinamente del cielo como un rayo causando estruendos.

Y al terminar de decirlo un fuerte golpe de algo chocando con el suelo se escuchó afuera.

—¡Wow! —exclamó sorprendida la señora. —usted lo predijo, esto me da escalofríos.

Sakura le sonrió, se despidió de ella y salió de aquella habitación para ir al frente de la casa.

Su anuncio luminoso del café, colocado en el techo de la segunda planta, estaba roto en el suelo y un hombre subido en la escalera estaba por colocar otro.

—Oiga ¿Qué le pasa?¿Por qué tiró mi anuncio? —preguntó enojada Sakura.

—Un centro psicológico se mudará al segundo piso y me han ordenado colocar el letrero. —comentó el trabajador. —El suyo estaba mal colocado ya que debería estar en el primer piso.

—¿Y por qué tiene que llamarse también Madame Antoine? —preguntó. —mis clientes se van a confundir. —reprochó.

—Yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, si no le parece hable con el dueño. —respondió y siguió colocando el anuncio cuadrado.

Sakura hizo un gesto de enojo.

Varios coches se estacionaron frente al lugar y las personas subieron al segundo piso.

El lugar estaba acondicionado con escaleras afuera para llegar tanto al segundo como al tercer piso, que hasta ese momento estaba desocupado. Pero también por dentro había escaleras para conectarlos.

Sakura le habló por su celular al dueño, Kakashi Hatake, pero este le dijo que no podía hacer nada y que no importaba el letrero pues de todas formas decían lo mismo.

Ella colgó enojada y en ese momento se acercó una chica rubia de coleta alta y ojos azules mordiendo una manzana.

—Debe ser la inauguración. —le dijo. —pasé por ahí y me sirvieron comida. Estaba deliciosa. —sonrió y mordió la manzana.

—¡Ey cerda! ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en comida cuando tú hermana podría estar a punto de perder su fuente de ingreso? —le recriminó Sakura.

—¡Frentona, no te desquites conmigo! —le dijo.

Ino era su hermana menor y trabajaba en una empresa dedicada a la fotografía y filmaciones. A veces trabajaba de forma independiente. Se llevaban bien la mayoría del tiempo y utilizaban aquellos sobrenombres de cariño.

—Seguro el centro es de alguien exitoso porque vi un arreglo floral de Stanford. —mencionó Ino emocionada.

—No te hagas ilusiones, de seguro es una academia cercana al barrio que lleva ese nombre. —mencionó Sakura demeritando a su nuevo vecino.

Ambas ingresaron al café, la de ojos verdes todavía molesta por su anuncio roto. Así que desde ese momento sintió aversión por el inquilino de la segunda planta.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente una tímida y triste Hinata entró a un centro médico acompañada de Sai. Seguía sin entender para que la quisiera ver ese doctor llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Al termino de sus clases Sai se había presentado ante ella para comunicarle que los resultados del experimento al que se había sometido tres meses atrás estaban listos y que un último paso era el de checar su condición física.

—¿Cuándo veré a ese doctor? —preguntó ella, ignorando que Sasuke fue el que organizó todo.

—Después del chequeo médico. —informó Sai sereno.

Hinata se sometió a examen de la vista, un electrocardiograma y una resonancia mientras se le presentaban tres fotografías, la de Kiba, Shino y Naruto.

Y como lo esperaba Sasuke, sus pupilas se dilataron, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y el aquella parte del hipotálamo demostró que estaba 100% enamorada cuando vio la fotografía del chico rubio.

Al terminar, Sasuke se presentó ante ella.

—Hace seis meses aceptó participar en un experimento, pero omitimos un poco sobre el objetivo. —mencionó él.

Hinata y él estaban sentados en una silla frente a frente, sin obstáculos de por medio. Ella estaba decaída y con las manos unidas sobre su bolso. Sasuke llevaba una tablilla con los informes en una mano y en la otra un lápiz. Detrás de Hinata estaba Sai escribiendo lo que ocurría en su Tablet.

—En realidad era de amor. —mencionó dejándola confundida. —Hicimos que conociera tres hombres, y finalmente escogió a Naruto Namikaze. Tuvo cheques cada dos meses ¿cierto? —preguntó ojeando sus apuntes, sin darle relevancia a lo dicho anteriormente.

Pero Hinata seguía procesando aquella información.

—¿Usted mandó a Kiba, sino y Naruto? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Sí. —mencionó él como si estuviera hablando del clima. —También tomó un IMRf* para entender su corazón. —dijo viendo las imágenes de la resonancia practicada. —y…

—¿Está diciendo que todo fue un engaño? —preguntó Hinata al borde del llanto. —¿Qué Naruto nunca me amó?

—Sí. —respondió Sasuke.

Y entonces el corazón de la chica de ojos perla se quebró aún más. Ahora ya entendía porque tras dejarla plantada Naruto no la había llamado, ni tampoco había vuelto a ver a Kiba y Shino.

—Gracias por amar a nuestro participante A tan apasionadamente. —mencionó Sasuke. —le haré unas preguntas sobre eso. —volteó a ver las hojas. —¿Cuándo empezó a amar a Naruto? Tengo registrado que fue el 27 de agosto. —la volteó a ver pero Hinata seguía mirando a un costado, perdida entre sus dolorosos recuerdos. —¿Qué le hizo amarlo? —siguió con sus crueles preguntas, ahora ella estaba incrédula ante su falta de sentimientos. —¿Qué tanto lo amaba?¿me lo puede decir en escala del uno al diez?

Hinata se puso de pie no soportándolo más.

—¡Lo amaba mucho! —exclamó con enojo y le dio un golpe con su bolsa al rostro del psicoterapeuta. Y como cargaba varios materiales que usaba en su clase, la nariz de Sasuke sangró. —Espero que nunca sufra lo que yo sufro en este momento. —le dijo y dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación.

Hasta antes de entrar ahí, había guardado las esperanzas de que Naruto no hubiera llegado a su cita ni se contactara con ella por una razón importante, ahora sabía la verdad. Sólo había sido un juego para él.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke viajaba en la parte trasera del auto, recostado en el respaldo y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

—¡Ay! —se quejó oprimiendo su nariz con un trapo. Esa mujer sí que le pegó duro.

Sai manejaba y lo veía de vez en cuando por el retrovisor.

—¿Ya terminaste los preparativos para el segundo experimento? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sai era su mano derecha, tenía un alto coeficiente intelectual y al igual que él no le prestaba atención a las emociones.

—En eso estamos, los salarios para los tres hombres ya están especificados, pero aún falta elegirlos.

Sasuke aún miraba al techo.

—Estoy pensando que tú debes ser el chico C. —mencionó el psicoterapeuta.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Sai viéndolo a través del retrovisor.

—Sí, tu personalidad es rara pero tienes buen cerebro. —señaló Sasuke y Sai no se sintió ofendido. —Además eres de confianza y no se correrá riesgos de estropear el experimento.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Sai. —¿pero de verdad el amor no existe? —preguntó recordando la hipótesis del experimento.

Él también era un chico que no se había enamorado, pero al ser más joven que Sasuke y no darle tanta importancia a las relaciones humanas, no tenía una visión clara.

—Sí, el amor sólo es un juego de hormonas.

Habían entrado ya a la zona residencial donde vivía Sasuke.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Sai al ver la casa de su jefe más adelante. —En la mañana llamó su hermano Itachi. —informó.

El doctor se levantó de golpe.

—No le diste mi número ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupado parándose de golpe.

—Ah no. —dijo Sai estacionándose. —le di su dirección.

—¡Hermano! —en ese momento Itachi se pegó al cristal de la ventanilla de atrás, asustando al chico con quien compartía mucho parecido.

—Sai estúpido. —murmuró Sasuke entre dientes mientras bajaba del auto.

—¡Sasuke-chan!¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías regresado de Estados Unidos? —preguntó mientras lo abrazaba. —Hubiera venido a verte antes.

—Por eso no lo dije. —respondió apartándolo.

¿Sasuke quería a su hermano?, si a veces. Itachi era muy fastidioso con él desde pequeño, además había por ahí un pequeño trauma infantil que tenía por su culpa.

—Usted es el famoso beisbolista. —acotó Sai cuando se acercó. Lo vio una vez en una revista mientras esperaba a que su jefe hablara con alguien. Y Sai tenía una memoria fotográfica.

—Sí. —respondió Itachi orgulloso.

—Ese que se lastimó un brazo y como ya no sirve lo corrieron del equipo. —Y a Itachi lo rodeó un aura gis.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Sasuke notando la gran maleta que esperaba frente a la puerta de su casa y otra mochila que colgaba de un hombro de su hermano.

—Pues a vivir contigo, hermanito. —exclamó Itachi volviendo a su alegría característica.

—Ni lo sueñes. —dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta. —¡Vamonos Sai! —ordenó mientras subía al coche.

Itachi lo vio alejarse, pero no perdió los ánimos. Esperaría ahí por Sasuke hasta la noche, o los días que fueran necesarios. No tenía dinero, ni trabajo ni lugar a donde quedarse de todas formas.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Una hora después Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala de la casa del señor Sato, el hombre que vio en la calle. Pero ahora el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, era alguien diferente.

Todo su cuerpo estaba relajado, su mirada no estaba opaca y sonreía. La culpa lo había abandonado.

—Discúlpeme por cancelar la cita tan de repente. —mencionó el señor Sato. Cuando Sasuke se dirigía hacia su centro clínico recibió su mensaje, así que decidió ir a verlo. —Pero como ve ya me siento mejor, así que no son necesarias sus servicios. Mi corazón está aliviado ahora que sé que mi esposa es feliz.

—¿Y cómo puede saber eso? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Esta mañana conocí a una adivina. —reveló el hombre.

—¿Una adivina? —preguntó Sasuke con molestia. No le gustaban esas personas que sólo se dedicaban a estafar sin el mínimo respeto por los problemas emocionales que algunos clientes podrían tener. Como el de quien tenía enfrente por ejemplo.

—Sí, la conocí en café del primer piso del centro clínico. —comentó.

.

.

 _Sakura terminaba de servir un café a un cliente cuando observó al hombre de cabello negro acompañando de una mujer de cabello castaño corto. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de aquella habitación separada por una cortina de piedras blancas._

 _No era exclusiva para la adivinación, aunque ahí le gustaba trabajar porque la decoración de lugar, pues había velas aromáticas, cuarzos y otras cosas exotéricas._

 _Se acercó a ellos._

— _Supongo que vienen buscando ayuda. —les dijo con una sonrisa amable._

— _Sí, venimos al centro psicológico. —respondió Sato señalando hacia arriba._

— _¿Y no han considerado ver a una divina? —preguntó sentándose frente a ellos. —Yo soy una mensajera de la gran Maria Antonieta. —les dijo._

 _Ellos la miraron con cierto recelo, entonces ella volteó levemente su cara hacia la izquierda y comenzó a hablar en francés._

— _Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?(¿Y eso, qué es?), Il y a des distributeurs de billets?(¿Hay cajeros automáticos?), Oui, il y a deux distributeurs de billets. Un à la banque et un à la gare.(Si, hay dos cajeros automáticos, uno en el banco y otro en la estación de trenes)._

 _Sato y su hermana se miraron entre ellos alzándose de hombros y luego la miraron otra vez. Sakura asintió y agradeció antes de mirarlos._

— _Sus padres están enfermos. —dijo._

— _¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la mujer sorprendida. —¿Cómo sabe que mi madre tiene diabetes?_

— _Miko, es fácil imaginarse que a nuestra edad nuestros padres estén enfermos. —le señaló Sato. Luego regresó a su posición cabizbaja mientras giraba su alianza de bodas._

— _("No eres alguien fácil"). —pensó Sakura viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, luego prestó atención a los pequeños detalles._

 _El usaba dos alianzas, una en cada mano, se veía de dinero pero un poco descuidado, sus manos no eran de trabajador, le fue muy fácil saber que su esposa estaba muerta._

— _Por usted… su esposa estuvo en una posición difícil. —dijo atrayendo la atención de Sato._

— _Es verdad. —agregó Miko de nuevo impresionada._

— _Debe haberse sentido muy solo, y culpable._

— _¿Cuál es el evento? —preguntó Sato aún desconfiado. —Dígamelo._

 _Ella volvió a girar la cara hacia un lado y hablar en francés._

— _No tiene caso recordarlo. —dijo. —su esposa está en el cielo y es feliz. Dice que esta agradecida por el tiempo con usted._

— _¿Está comunicándose con mi cuñada? —preguntó Miko._

— _No, ella se lo trasmitió a Maria Antonieta y ella me lo dijo a mí. —informó con una leve sonrisa y luego se dirigió al hombre. —veo a través de usted y sé que sufre, pero eso molesta a su esposa. Ella no puede ser completamente feliz mientras vea como su amado esposo sufre. —El hombre ya se había conmovido, sus ojos se mostraban llorosos. Sakura tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —Debe ser feliz, debe disfrutar de la vida y sonreír cada día, así su esposa será feliz en el cielo._

.

.

Sasuke tenía los brazos cruzados cuando terminó de escuchar el relato.

—Hay personas que pueden leer con facilidad los gestos corporales. —le dijo. —pero no por eso son adivinos. Sólo le dijo pura basura. —estaba molesto porque su cliente necesitaba atención real y no charlatanería.

—¿Está diciendo que mintió sobre el cielo?

—Al final el cielo es una ilusión hecha por los humanos. —respondió Sasuke basándose en su lógica.

—No, ella me dijo que mi esposa era feliz en el cielo.

—Nadie puede saber eso.

—¿Esta diciéndome que mi esposa es infeliz y que su alma está perdida por ahí? —preguntó molesto.

Sasuke se incomodó pues no tenía palabras adecuadas para él.

—Mire, lo que quiero decir es que no basta con escuchar las palabras de un adivino. Usted ni siquiera puede ver un encendedor porque se altera. Lo que hay que hacer es sacar toda esa culpa que lleva por dentro. El de pretender estar bien porque se enteró que su esposa es feliz en el cielo sólo es un escape.

El hombre se puso de pie.

—No es un escape, realmente estoy feliz. —le gritó. —y aunque así lo fuera estoy bien con eso. Ahora por favor salga de mi casa. —le pidió.

Sasuke regresó a su auto muy enojado. Aquella vidente no sólo le robó un cliente, sino que estaba impidiendo que se tratara adecuadamente.

Era hora de verse las caras, ya sabría ella quien era él.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha se encargaría de desenmascarar a la estafadora mujer.

—Al centro Psicológico, Sai. —ordenó.

* * *

*IMRf (imagen por resonancia magnética funcional) es un procedimiento clínico y de investigación que permite mostrar en imágenes las regiones cerebrales que ejecutan una tarea determinada.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

 **Saludos.**


	2. Rivalidad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias: **Tía Style:** Gracias por leer la historia, la verda también me da mucha risa al imaginarme a Sasuke en varias de las escenas. Al igual que a Sai en su personaje. **Amysd:** gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste. **o0 Anteiku 0o:** Ojalá me hubiera podido resistir como tú, no que ahora tengo un fic más en mi larga lista de cosas por terminar. Pues me ha ido bien con las adaptaciones IchiRuki, es la primera vez que escribo un longfic SasuSaku.

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Rivalidad.**

Ino estaba detrás del mostrador terminando de cobrar a un cliente. Aunque Sakura tenía una empleada, a ella le gustaba ayudar a su hermana cuando tenía tiempo. Ambas trabajaban duro para pagar la deuda que contrajo Sakura para poder abrir el local.

Se despidió del cliente cuando vio a entrar a un chico apuesto, con traje formal en color gris, y cabello y ojos oscuros, detrás de él iba otro chico parecido.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo con desagrado y sin decirle nada caminó hasta la mesa de la habitación donde generalmente se realizaba la adivinación.

Sai sólo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y fue a sentarse en un rincón del café, para no estorbarle a Sasuke.

—("Pero que grosero"). —pensó Ino ofendida por el desplante de aquel chico. Estaba guapo y se veía de dinero por el fino traje que usaba, pero para ella eso no justificaba su conducta.

Sin embargo no podía ser grosera con los clientes, así que tomo dos menús y caminó primeo hacia Sasuke.

—¿Viene a una sesión de adivinación o sólo quiere café? —preguntó la rubia extendiéndole el menú.

Sasuke lo tomó sin dedicarle una mirada. Nadie que trabajara en ese lugar era de su agrado.

Antes de abrir el menú, leyó una pequeña leyenda en la parte de enfrente.

"No pague honorarios costosos por asesoramientos psicológicos que no lo ayudarán en nada, por la mitad de precio nosotros le decimos su futuro."

—¿La adivina del café se llama Madame Antoine? —preguntó Sasuke al ver el nombre.

—Sí. —le respondió Ino. —¿Quiere verla?

—Por supuesto. —mencionó el chico con una sonrisa arrogante. Era momento de comprobar que sólo era un gran fraude.

Ino salió de ahí para llevarle el menú a Sai, después regresó a la barra del café. Detrás de ella había una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación donde estaba la cocina y un pequeño comedor.

Ahí sentada estaba Sakura, comiendo sopa y leyendo un libro que sostenía con la mano izquierda.

—Frente, afuera está un cliente esperando por ti.

—Ni siquiera me dejan comer a gusto. —respondió la chica de cabello rosa con molestia. —pero en fin, trabajo es trabajo. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Oye, ¿pero si sabes de la vida de María Antonieta? —preguntó con preocupación la chica de ojos azules, sabiendo que su hermana se valía de trucos. Su hermana la miró con confusión. —Ese chico rico parece culto. —Y no quería que Sakura pasara una vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control. —respondió Sakura enseñándole la portada del libro que leía, revelándole a Ino que verdaderamente no era un libro.

—¡Hermana Tonta! —exclamó la rubia. —¿Cómo se te ocurre documentarte leyendo un manga? —preguntó viendo que lo que sostenía en la mano era un manga Shojo llamado La Rosa de Versalles, también conocida como Lady Oscar.

—¿No me digas que no es verdad lo que se dice aquí? —preguntó Sakura moviendo el manga y con sincera sorpresa. Ino negó. —Pero me gustaba mucho este libro. —hizo un puchero por la decepción.

—Sakura, ve a atender ese cliente y más te vale que no lo eches a perder. —dijo Ino señalando la puerta. Conteniendo su coraje. Era increíble como su hermana podía ser tan ilusa para algunas cosas.

Sakura se lavó las manos y luego salió hacia la habitación de adivinación.

.

.

Cuando Sakura entró se miraron fijamente. Ella seria y él intentando contener una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pues estaba demasiado seguro que no podría descifrarlo.

—Hola. —saludó Sakura tomando asiento.

—Hola. —dijo Sasuke sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. Cambió de postura, ahora se sentó bien erguido, con una mano sobre la otra y apoyándose sobre la mesa.

Sakura se sentó en la misma forma y empezó a observarlo, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

—("No puedo leerlo"). —pensó Sakura después de varios minutos. Por más que buscó algún detalle en su postura no encontró nada.

—Veo que está ansiosa porque está tomando agua. —comentó Sasuke al verla llevarse el vaso de cristal a la boca. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Él también conocía el lenguaje corporal, por lo que le era realmente fácil adoptar una postura neutral.

Eso descolocó a la chica por un momento y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Tiene razón. —sonrió. —No puedo leerlo, tiene una muralla defensiva a su alrededor. —le dijo. Ella recargó sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. —Pero usted no vino a que le leyera su futuro, entonces ¿a que vino? —preguntó.

Por un momento el rostro del chico denotó sorpresa, por lo visto ella era más deductiva de lo que creía. Pero para él sólo implicaba usar un poco más de su inteligencia.

—Tiene razón, sólo vine por curiosidad. —comentó. —usted tiene una buena aura.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundida.

—Emana un brillo especial. Seguramente creció rodeada del amor de sus padres.

—Así es, mis padres fueron muy amorosos. —mencionó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Puedo ver que aparenta confianza, pero tuvo una infancia muy dura. —continuó Sasuke. —pero también creo que fue muy popular en el colegio.

—Eso es cierto, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? —preguntó emocionada. Pero se puso seria recordando que ella era la adivina, no podía caer en la trampa de ese hombre. —("Cálmate y empieza por cosas básicas"). —se dijo. —Usted tiene problemas con su madre, ¿cierto?

Sasuke rio sutilmente.

—Empezando con cosas básicas. —mencionó. —Bien hecho, los padres generalmente son la base de una persona. Ya que no me puede leer empezar con eso es una acción correcta, sin embargo conmigo no funcionará.

En el rostro del chico se podía observar arrogancia pura, eso irritó a Sakura, pero intentó no demostrarlo sonriendo fingidamente.

Sasuke se recargó en la silla con los brazos colgando.

—("Se recargó, eso significa que esta relajado"). —pensó Sakura viéndolo. Pero casi enseguida él cruzó los brazos. —("No, cruzó los brazos, significa que está incómodo").

—Usted ha esperado mucho tiempo por su madre. —continuó Sakura con ese tema.

Él sonrió un poco, miró al techo y luego la volvió a ver.

—Mi madre está en Suiza con mi padre. —respondió el joven de ojos oscuros.

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No hablo del distanciamiento físico. —dijo y Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse, tensando su mandíbula. — Su madre es un poco cruel. Ha esperado por ella bastante tiempo.

Sasuke se recargó en la mesa inclinándose hacia ella.

—Disculpe, pero…—estaba por rebatirle pero un recuerdo surcó su mente.

Era él en un carrusel, mezclado con llantos y gritos. Se escuchó gritar por su madre.

—El niño dentro de usted parece estar enojado con su mamá ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura ganando confianza, el rostro del chico estaba vez mostraba confusión.

Él miró hacia la mesa. Se recordó de niño comiendo un helado.

Sakura intentó colocar su mano sobre la de él, tratando de estrechar su relación, pero él la quitó de inmediato.

Se había tensado por los recuerdos.

—("Cálmate Sasuke"). —se ordenó y bebió agua.

Ella lo miró con interés.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ino estaba sentada en la barra intentando calcular las ventas del día.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? —preguntó enojada borrando la cuenta en la calculadora. Se había equivocado y otra vez tendría que ingresar los datos de los tickets que había en el mostrador. Las matemáticas no le gustaban mucho.

—¿Puedes llenarla? —preguntó Sai dejando la taza sobre la barra.

—Sí, claro. —respondió ella.

Y mientras rellenaba de café la taza, Sai miró los comprobantes.

—Mil novecientos. —le dijo Sai cuando le entregó la taza con café. —Las ventas de hoy dan un total de mil novecientos. —aclaró al ver su rostro de confusión, luego se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su lugar.

Ino se quedó muy intrigada y se apresuró a hacer la cuenta, se sorprendió aún más al ver que la cifra era correcta. Volteó a ver al chico que ahora jugaba con un cubo de Rubik, el cual completo en menos de un minuto a una velocidad asombrosa.

La rubia no podía con la curiosidad así que buscó en su celular sobre niños genios, encontró una nota donde aparecía Sai como uno de ellos, pues a muy corta edad ya hablaba tres idiomas y había terminado la educación básica.

Tenía la intención de acercársele pero el teléfono sonó y tuvo que atenderlo.

—¡Hola Kakashi! —saludó alegre cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado. —¿El centro psicológico?, pues no, no sé porque no contestan, pensé que estarían ahí.

Sai se acercó al escuchar su lugar de trabajo.

—Yo contesto. —le dijo pidiéndole el teléfono. Ino confundida se lo entregó.

—Soy Sai presidente. —respondió el chico. —también trabajo en el centro como asistente de Sasuke Uchiha. —reveló para sorpresa de Ino. —él está ocupado con la adivina del café pero yo le digo que le hable cuando se desocupe.

.

.

—Es realmente sorprendente. —comentó Sasuke con un poco de ironía.

—¿Disculpe?

—No recuerdo nada antes de los seis años, pero ahora hizo que tuviera recuerdos de mi infancia. —confesó Sasuke.

—Ya veo. —sonrió con alegría Sakura, sintiéndose orgullosa.

—Creo que debería pedir una consulta en el centro de arriba. —dijo Sasuke señalando con un dedo el segundo piso.

—No debería. —mencionó ella. —ese lugar es muy caro y sólo perdería su tiempo con charlas sin sentido. Todo lo que dicen son mentiras.

—Mentiras ¿he? —exclamó Sasuke. Sacó una tarjeta y se la dio.

—Sakura ese hombre trabaja en el centro psicológico. —interrumpió Ino en el momento que su hermana leía la tarjeta.

La chica de ojos verdes miró a Sasuke con vergüenza.

—Lamento que piense que mi trabajo se basa en mentiras. —dijo con molestia el chico de ojos negros. —pero la única estafadora aquí es usted. —declaró.

—¡Oiga! —interrumpió Ino, pero Sasuke la hizo callar con una señal de su mano.

—¿Qué clase de drogas consume para decir que escucha la voz de Madame Antoine? —preguntó él.

—¡Sólo tomo vitaminas! —contestó enojada. Ese tipo sí que la molestaba, mira que llamarla drogadicta.—y ahora dígame ¿por qué copió el nombre de mi café para su centro psicológico?

—Utilizo ese nombre desde que estaba en Estados Unidos. —contestó Sasuke también irritado. No permitiría que le llamaran copión.

—Pero yo fui la primera en utilizarlo aquí. —replicó Sakura.

—Pues no hay ninguna ley que me prohíba utilizarlo. —contestó él poniéndose de pie. Ya tenía suficiente de ella por un día.

—¡Espere! —lo llamó Sakura cuando él se dio la vuelta. Él giró por educación. Ella cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien. —Está noche escuchará un sonido, será leve pero incluso así será capaz de escucharlo. —abrió los ojos para verlo.

Sasuke se rio burlón.

—¿Me está diciendo que vendrán fantasmas? —Sakura se molestó ante el tono tan burlón de su voz.

—Tampoco debe de ver los espejos, algo malo pasará si lo hace. —mencionó ella con seriedad.

Sasuke se rio con incredulidad y luego se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Si creía que podía sugestionarlo estaba muy equivocada.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Más tarde Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo el expediente de un cliente, cuando de repente la puerta de su despacho se abrió, rechinando levemente.

Se paró para cerrarla. Pensando en que había sido una corriente de aire, pero cuando se dio la media vuelta, esta volvió a abrirse. Entonces recordó las palabras de Sakura.

Y por un momento sintió miedo, pero respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, porque esa mujer sólo era una estafadora. ¿O no?

.

.

Sakura estaba en su casa machacando con fuerza las hierbas para té en el mortero.

—Pero ¿Qué se cree ese tipo? —murmuraba enfadada aplastando las hierbas. —es un fastidioso arrogante. —se quejó.

Lo aborrecía, le tendió una trampa, pero no se quedaría así. Venía la revancha para ella.

.

.

Por la noche Sasuke entró al baño de su casa, el cual tenía un enorme espejo en el costado. Y justo cuando prendió la luz miró su reflejo.

Recordó las palabras de Sakura sobre el espejo.

—No hay cosa como los fantasmas. —se burló moviendo la cabeza en negación. Iba a bajar el desnivel pero se resbaló y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Decidió gatear hacia el excusado para no ver el espejo. No es que fuera miedoso, sólo precavido.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Sakura estaba en casa de Kakashi, el dueño del lugar en el que tenía el café.

Pero aparte de ser su arrendatario, y su cliente, ya que a él le gustaba que le leyera su fortuna; también lo consideraba un buen amigo y guía.

—Kakashi, ¿por qué no sacas ese centro psicológico de nuestro edificio? —preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba el desayuno con el hombre de pelo plateado.

—No puedo hacerlo, ya firmamos el contrato. —le dijo. —pero olvídate de eso y háblame de los cosméticos. —le pidió.

Kakashi siempre le decía que era dueño de una empresa reconocida de cosméticos, pero Sakura pensaba que era una broma de él y sólo le seguía la corriente.

—Bueno, a las mujeres no les gustan los productos caros. —mencionó mientras se llevaba un poco de sopa a la boca. —Y también tienes que dar muestras gratis.

—Tú siempre me dices lo que quiero saber. —Kakashi se rio. —le diré a mis empleados ahora que llegue a la empresa.

Y ahora la chica rio.

—Bueno Kakashi, ve y se presidente.

El hombre mayor volvió a reír por la incredulidad de la chica, pero eso le gustaba, además de su sencillez.

Después de eso Kakashi la dejó cerca del café de adivinación y siguió hasta su empresa.

.

.

En la empresa fue recibido por varios de sus empleados, entre ellos su fiel asistente Yamato.

—¿Ya llegó Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

El día anterior, después de recibir la llamada de Sakura, recibió la de él. Le causó extrañeza que los dos quisieran verlo para hablar de un asunto importante.

—Espero que ya me diga de que va su experimento. —le comentó a Yamato, pues había invertido sin saber de qué se trataba exactamente. Lo único que sabía era que los resultados servirían para mejorar la mercadotecnia de su empresa y no quería que cayeran en manos de la competencia.

.

.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que eche a Sakura del local? —preguntó Kakashi a Sasuke. Estaba ahora más intrigado de ser posible.

Se encontraban en la gran y elegante oficina del jefe, sentados en la pequeña sala de un costado.

—Sí. —respondió Sasuke. —Ella es una estafadora. Ahora hasta roba mis clientes. —señaló.

Kakashi lo miró con incomodidad y se rascó la nuca.

—Sakura me ha ayudado mucho todo este tiempo. —se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

—Pero recuerda las veces que ha fallado, no creo que haya sido cierto todo lo que te ha dicho. —estaba intentando convencerlo a cualquier costo.

—Es cierto que ha fallado un par de veces, pero ha tenido buenos resultados al final. —dijo Kakashi viéndolo.

—Sé que le tienes fe a esa mujer y además cariño, pero abre los ojos. —pidió Sasuke. —esa mujer sólo te está engañando.

Kakashi se rio.

—Dime Sasuke ¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo a una adivina?

Sasuke se removió en su asiento.

—No le tengo miedo, sólo que no quiero que este bajo mi consultorio.

—Ay Sasuke, no seas tan codicioso. —mencionó en tono jovial el presidente de la empresa. —Los dos tiene su lugar aparte, así que no pasa nada.

Y con eso Kakashi dio por terminada la conversación.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura limpiaba la barra del café. Al ser tan temprano, las ocho de la mañana, no había clientela, así que aprovechaba para limpiar un poco el lugar. Su empleada llegaba a las nueve.

Su teléfono celular sonó y lo sacó del abrigo que llevaba, pues esa mañana de noviembre hacía frío.

Su rostro amable se descompuso en uno de desconcierto y luego de angustia. Una de sus amigas le llamó para informarle que la casa de ahorros en la que habían invertido su dinero, había desaparecido, llevándose todo. Ya habían dado parte a la policía pero dudaban que pudieran hacer algo.

Después de colgar se sentó en una silla e intentó no llorar, pero no lo logró. Todo lo que tenía estaba ahí.

Su casa la había hipotecado para poder comprar los muebles y mercancía del café, también se compró el equipo que Ino usaba para grabar y tomar fotografías de forma independiente.

Lo poco que les quedó lo guardaron en esa casa de ahorro para ir pagando la renta y sus gastos, ahí también depositaba las ganancias del café.

Y ahora esa empresa se había ido y con ella su dinero.

Media hora después llegó Ino y cuando Sakura le contó todo comprendió el porqué de su semblante decaído.

—Soy adivina y no me di cuenta de esto. —mencionó la chica de cabello rosa.

—Sakura, no digas eso, no puedes estar en todo. —la consoló Ino. Estaba igual de preocupada, pero quería ser fuerte para su hermana.

—¿Y tú que ves? —Sakura le preguntó enojada a Sasuke, que junto con Sai entraron al café cuando la vidente le contó todo a su hermana.

Sasuke no le dijo nada y subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, seguido de su asistente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Sakura. —sin dinero vamos a perder la casa y hasta el café.

—No tengo mucho dinero en mi cuenta. —comentó Ino apenada. Lo que ganaba lo gastaba en ropa y accesorios. —quizá sólo alcance para un mes de hipoteca.

—Tendré que cerrar el local y trabajar en otra parte. —mencionó angustiada la chica de ojos verdes.

—Oye ¿y si le cuentas a Kakashi? —preguntó Ino de repente.

—No. Él es el dueño del edificio solamente, no tiene dinero para regalar.

—Pero podría esperarte con los pagos de la renta. —dijo la rubia. —piénsalo.

Sakura no quería abusar de su amistad con Kakashi, pero se encontraba en una situación desesperada donde él era la única alternativa.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sasuke le había pedido a Sai que lo comunicara con Kakashi, pues por lo que escuchó dedujo que Sakura necesitaría dinero, y lo lógico era que le pidiera a Kakashi.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿a qué se debe la llamada? —preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado.

—Dentro de unos minutos esa adivina lo llamará. —comentó con seriedad el doctor.

—¿Te refieres a Sakura?¿por qué lo haría?

—Porque te va a pedir dinero. —respondió. —No me quisiste creer lo que te dije, pero hoy te demostrará que tengo razón, que ella es una estafadora.

Y Sasuke colgó. Sonrió satisfecho.

Después de eso Kakashi si se animaría a correrla del local.

.

.

Kakashi se quedó confundido, en primera porque Sasuke le había colgado y luego por lo que le dijo.

—Yamato ¿tú piensas que Sakura es una estafadora? —le preguntó a su asistente que estaba de pie, junto a él.

—Sinceramente no, en todo este tiempo no le ha pedido nada. —respondió.

Kakashi se recargó en el sillón de cuero, esperaba que tdo siguiera igual. Estimaba mucho a la chica y no quería llevarse una decepción.

Pero en ese momento su celular volvió a sonar. Era Sakura, quien le pidió verse.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura se bajó del taxi y se sorprendió del lugar. Un lujoso edificio de más de diez pisos, la empresa de cosméticos Amore.

Entró a prisa a la recepción.

—Disculpe, tengo una cita con el señor Kakashi Hatake. —le dijo a una de las recepcionistas.

—El presidente la espera. —le contestó con una sonrisa. Fue fácil reconocerla con la descripción que recibió.

—¿Presidente? —preguntó con sorpresa Sakura.

—Sí, el señor Hatake es el presidente y dueño mayoritario de cosméticos Amore. —le informó la mujer. Después le indicó el camino para la oficina.

.

.

Sakura esperó unos minutos antes de tocar la puerta. No quería engañarlo, pero necesitaba el dinero y ahora que sabía que era rico se dijo que no sería tan malo.

Aunque su corazón dictaba otra cosa.

Cuando entró se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Kakashi, que la veía un poco serio.

—Y dime Sakura, ¿Cuál era la urgencia? —preguntó él. Yamato como siempre aguardaba a su lado.

—Kakashi, María Antonieta me visitó en sueños en la noche. —mencionó. —me habló de que un negocio suyo corre riesgos.

Kakashi recordó las palabras de Sasuke. Le dolía ver que tenía razón.

—Pero también me dijo que hay una solución para eso.

—¿Y tiene que ver con dinero? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí. —se sintió avergonzada, pero no tenía opción. —se debe celebrar un servicio conmemorativo para María Antonieta. Cuando ella murió muchos murieron y ahora quiere hacerse cargo de ellos para mantener su lugar en el cielo. —sonrió.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Ya veo, está bien. Te daré lo que me pidas. —mencionó decepcionado. —Dile a Yamato la cantidad y mañana podrás recoger el cheque.

El dinero no era nada para él, lo que le dolía era sentirse traicionado. Había depositado toda su confianza en Sakura.

.

.

Sakura caminaba hacia la salida sintiéndose miserable. Había engañado a un buen hombre. No, había hecho una bajeza, engañó a un amigo. No era mejor que las personas que le había robado.

No pudiendo más con los remordimientos, se dejó caer en el pasillo. Y lloró para desahogarse.

—¡Lo siento Kakashi! — murmuró.

Se sintió muy avergonzada de la clase de persona en la que se convirtió.

.

.

Después de calmarse Sakura salió del edificio, topándose con Kakashi que estaba por subir a su coche.

—¡Kakashi! —le gritó para que la viera y corrió hacia él, quien la vio con sorpresa. —¡Lo siento! Te mentí hace rato. —le dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente. —No hay peligro económico, no me dijo nada María Antonieta. —y le reveló la verdad.

Y Kakashi recobró su fe en ella, le sonrió complacido.

—Sasuke Uchiha dijo que eras una estafadora y me molestó mucho, pero ahora estoy bien al ver que no eres así. —le dijo. —Eres alguien leal y confiable Sakura Haruno.

—¿Él dijo que era una estafadora? —preguntó Sakura dejando de llorar.

—Sí, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo puedes resolver tu situación?

Ella lo pensó un poco.

—Me tendré que deshacer del café y ponerme a trabajar en otro lado, y con la casa no sé qué hacer, tal vez se la deje al banco.

Kakashi estaba pensando en algo para ayudarla, pero ella recibió una llamada de la policía y se marchó de inmediato.

—Yamato ¿no crees que el centro psicológico necesita un miembro más? —preguntó con una sonrisa a su secretario.

—¿Pero no se odian esos dos? —pregunto confundido.

—Bueno sí, pero juntos podrían lograr algo que me beneficie. —respondió y subió al coche seguido de Yamato.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La mañana siguiente Sakura y Sasuke pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron que por disposición de Kakashi, Sakura ahora trabajaría como asesora del centro psicológico sin descuidar de su café de adivinación.

—Doctor Uchiha, espere. —pedía Yamato tratando de alcanzar a un colérico Sasuke, que después de enterarse de la noticia bajó para hablar con Sakura.

—¿Así que vas a trabajar de asesora en mi centro? —Le preguntó a Sakura cuando la tuvo de frente.

Al diablo con las formalidades, ella no merecía su respeto. Quien sabe de qué artimañas se había valido para enredar a Kakashi.

—Respecto a eso. —comenzó nerviosa, de verdad no quería trabajar con él, pues desconocía del campo de la psicología.

—No puedo creer que seas de esas personas que viven de la desgracia de otras. —la interrumpió él. —Cómo puedes ser tan tonta y no tener la capacidad de examinarte a ti misma y darte cuenta de que eres una estafadora y que está mal lo que haces. —mencionó en tono hiriente. Sacó su celular y se lo dio a Sakura. —Llama a Kakashi y dile que renuncias. —le ordenó.

Sakura marcó el número y miró fijamente los ojos negros del chico.

—Kakashi. —dijo en cuanto escuchó la voz del hombre. —Sólo quería decirte que daré lo mejor de mí en este trabajo. —mencionó para sorpresa de Sasuke. —cambié de idea, pienso que será muy divertido estar aquí.

Se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Le sonrió de forma arrogante a Sasuke, no dejaría que tratara de pisotearla.

—Espero que trabajemos muy bien juntos. —le dijo, logrando enfurecerlo más.

Ella le extendió la mano, pero obviamente él no la tomó.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un día después Sakura se mudó al tercer piso del edificio, pues para ayudarla Kakashi le permitió vivir ahí sin cobrarle un solo peso para que pudiera rentar su casa y salir más rápido de deudas.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de su oficina la mudanza.

—Doctor. —interrumpió Sai entrando con documentos en mano. Se acercó a él.

—Ya hemos limitado nuestro segundo experimento a tres mujeres. —informó Sai. —y la más adecuada es Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke señaló con la cabeza a la chica que cargaba una caja de cartón y el chico pálido asintió.

—Ella tiene más de veinticinco años y tiene experiencia en el amor. —informó. —Se divorció hace dos años del hombre con el que sostuvo una relación por cinco años. Tiene aptitud académica, familia y es atractiva. —comentó Sai.

Y la imaginación de Sasuke echó a volar.

Se imaginó a Sakura trepada en la rama de un árbol amarrando listones de colores y después gritando que lo amaba ante un público numeroso.

Y luego se imaginó su cara de sufrimiento cuando le revelará que había sido engañada por él.

Y vaya que lo disfrutó con sólo imaginarlo. Esa sería una venganza perfecta.

—Escogerla como candidata sería una venganza perfecta. —mencionó Sai viendo a Sasuke sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke lo miró.

—¿Piensas que soy capaz de utilizar este importante experimento para vengarme? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No. —respondió Sai sintiéndose cohibido por la intensa mirada de su jefe.

—Mantén a Sakura como candidata pero busca otras opciones. —pidió Sasuke mientras caminaba a su escritorio. —sería agotador tener relación con un sujeto de pruebas.

—Está bien. —dijo Sai.

—Pídele a Sakura que venga, tengo que presentarme apropiadamente. —le indicó a Sai antes de que saliera de la oficina.

.

.

Sakura entró a la oficina de Sasuke pero estaba vacía, así que se acercó a una pintura de la pared de un costado. La observó detenidamente por largo tiempo, pues le gustó.

—La hizo una paciente. —habló Sasuke a un costado logrando asustarla por tan silenciosa llegada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí, ella fue mi primer paciente y estaba muy mal, pero se curó y ahora es una gran artista. —informó. —fue diagnosticada con trastorno de personalidad, ansiedad, bulimia nerviosa, disminución de actividades, delirios nihilistas y trastorno bipolar. — Recitó. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que Sakura parecía perdida con tanto término. — Todas nuestras reuniones serán así, ¿estarás bien al no entender nada?

Sakura lo miró feo. Ese hombre era un estúpido arrogante, pero eso no se quedaría así.

—Tampoco puede verse con nadie fuera del centro. —ordenó el psicólogo.

—Aunque eres el dueño del centro, yo soy la dueña del café, así que puedo leer el futuro de quien quiera. —replicó ella.

—Bien, pero entonces no te acerques a ningún paciente del centro, no quiero que los acoses con tus tontas historias de fantasmas. —Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

Ya era el límite. Ahora sí sabría quién era ella.

Sakura puso una cara de inocencia.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu recuerdo? —preguntó. —¿Descubriste de que se trataba? —la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y ahora ella sonreía. —Tu mamá estaba en el recuerdo ¿verdad?

De nuevo aquellas imágenes llegaron a él, el carrusel, el gritando por su mamá, él comiendo un helado, el helado goteando en su mano.

De inmediato sacudió la mano izquierda, como queriendo sacudir aquella gota de helado.

—Veo que no recuerda del todo. —comentó Sakura, era mala pero disfrutaba el desconcierto de Sasuke. —¿Qué haré?

—Ese recuerdo no es algo que una adivina como tú pueda sacar a flote. —replicó Sasuke.

—Pero hasta que aparecí yo lo has recordado. —se jactó la chica.

Y se fue dejándolo solo, irritado y odiándola.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después entró Sai con un folder con los expedientes de los candidatos al experimento. Sasuke los leyó pero los dos, aparte de Sai no le gustaron.

—Estos no sirven si Sakura se vuelve parte del experimento. —mencionó. —ella es muy perspicaz y podrá leerlos con facilidad.

—Pero no hay nadie más. —mencionó Sai. —el tipo B además de tener riqueza deber ser guapo, con buena personalidad e incluso gran cuerpo. Y la mayoría son celebridades. Además está la seguridad, debe ser alguien de confianza.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditó las opciones.

—Hay alguien que encaja en esa descripción. —dijo finalmente.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Sai intrigado.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y le sonrió con orgullo.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Saludos.**


	3. El inicio del experimento

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar la historia: **Gaby2801, maryamaya1976,** **o0 Anteiku 0o.**

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- El inicio del experimento. La furia de Sasuke.**

Después de un día de trabajo fructífero, Sasuke llegó a su casa a las nueve de la noche. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero junto a su puerta y se quitó los zapatos para colocarse un calzado más cómodo. Sai lo acompañaba pues tenían que revisar algunos documentos.

Se quedaría a dormir esa noche ahí, ya hasta tenía designada una habitación que utilizaba con mucha frecuencia.

La casa de Sasuke era amplia, elegante y pulcra. Y estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Por eso cuando llegó a la sala tras cruzar el vestíbulo se llenó de coraje, pues Itachi estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas sobre la mesa de centro, viendo la tele, comiendo palomitas, algunas de las cueles estaban regadas en el piso y sillón, y con varias latas de refresco sobre la mesa de madera, y sin portavasos.

Sai decidió no involucrarse y se retiró a la cocina.

—("Es tu hermano Sasuke, no puedes matarlo"). —se repitió mentalmente el Uchiha menor. Se acercó hasta él y con un manotazo en las piernas le indicó que debía bajarlas de su hermosa y cara mesa. —Itachi ¿todo el día te la pasas viendo televisión? —preguntó con reproche.

El chico de cabello largo se llevó un puño de palomitas antes de contestar.

—Por supuesto que no, también duermo un rato. —respondió desenfadado.

—Sabes que no te voy mantener por siempre. —mencionó Sasuke empezando a recoger las latas. —Así que si te quieres quedar en mi casa, tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina. Su hermano lo siguió enseguida. Sai estaba sentado en una silla en la barra leyendo un libro.

—¿Y que sería eso? —preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke tiró las latas en el basurero de la cocina y luego se giró hacia su hermano.

—Tendrás que enamorar a una chica. —mencionó.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Itachi, sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. —¿por qué?

—Estoy haciendo un experimento para ser publicado en una revista muy importante de psicología, en el cual tres hombres, incluyéndome, tienen que acercarse a una mujer. —comenzó a explicar. Itachi lo escuchaba atento tratando de entender la situación. —El objetivo es ver qué condiciones usa la mujer para elegir al hombre.

Itachi fue a sentarse a una silla de la barra, junto a Sai, Sasuke se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una jarra de cristal con jugo de naranja. Al menos su hermano no se la había tomado ni vaciado su refrigerador.

—¿Y cómo es la chica? —preguntó Itachi. —¿Es guapa? —era obvio que tenía que aceptar lo que Sasuke pedía o lo echaría de su casa.

—Bueno. —empezó Sasuke que también se había sentado en la barra, frente a su hermano. —en una escala del uno al diez talvez es un siete. —dijo y recordó a Sakura. —bueno, tal vez un seis. —agregó al recordar que no le agradaba por como osaba desafiarlo. En ese momento Sai despegó la vista del libro para verlo.

No sabía que criterios utilizaba su jefe, pero para él Sakura merecía más de un siete.

—¿Y cuantos años tiene? —preguntó de nuevo Itachi.

—Veintinueve. —respondió Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un poco de desagrado. Él tenía veintiséis y su hermano veinticinco.

—Bueno, sino quieres puedes empacar e irte. —dijo Sasuke sabiendo que su hermano tenía cierto recelo con las chicas mayores que él.

Como Itachi siguió en silencio Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Bueno, está bien. —Respondió Itachi. —pero al menos págame ya que participaré en esto.

Sí, quizá no estaba actuando como el caballero que su mamá siempre le inculcó ser, pero no tenía casa, dinero ni trabajo.

—Te contrataré en la clínica, así al menos podrás estar cerca de ella. —mencionó Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió ampliamente.

—Espero que no lo lamentes después hermanito. Recuerda que las mujeres me aman. —se ufanó. Y es que aunque los dos hermanos eran muy atractivos, Itachi tenía un carácter más relajado.

—Quiero verte intentando vencer a Sai. —lo retó Sasuke.

—¿Él también participa? —preguntó Itachi sorprendido, pues le parecía muy serio y raro.

—No lo subestimes, él es menor que tú. —dijo Sasuke. —Los animales son atraídos instintivamente por los más jóvenes. Así que biológicamente hablando él es el mejor.

Itachi se rio por la respuesta de su hermano. Sasuke guardó la jarra y coloco el vaso en el lavadero, después salió de la cocina.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó Itachi a Sai.

—Veintidós.

Sí era muy joven, pero dudaba que pudiera ganarle, pues parecía no tener experiencia con chicas.

—No importa, comparada con ella también soy joven. —Itachi trató de no darle importancia a la edad.

—Pero a las mujeres les gustan los chicos tiernos, reservados y misteriosos. —replicó Sai. —y ese sería yo.

Se levantó del asiento y dejó sólo a Itachi, que sonrió ante su comentario.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Itachi se instaló en la recepción de la clínica, pues él estaría a cargo de agendar las citas y recibir a los clientes entre otras cosas.

Abrió el documento indicado por su hermano que contenía toda la información recabada por Sai.

—Sakura Haruno. —susurró mirando la foto de la chica. Su hermano estaba ciego al darle aquella calificación, para él merecía un diez.

Tenía unos atractivos ojos jade y una bella sonrisa. Se quedó contemplando la fotografía.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, con enojo por haber sido interrumpida cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de centro, se levantó y fue a abrir.

—Hola, el doctor Sasuke dijo que lavara esto y lo planchara. —mencionó Sai entregándole una bolsa negra.

Sakura la tomó sin salir de su sorpresa.

—¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó la chica sintiendo que era algún tipo de ropa.

—Porque ahora trabaja para él. —contestó Sai. —Cuando termine ¿quiere salir a cenar conmigo? —preguntó.

—¡Eh! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Sino quiere podemos ir al parque o ver una película.

En ese momento Itachi se acercó, pues tuvo curiosidad por Sakura y decidió verla en persona.

—No soy tan grande así que tuteémonos. —dijo Sakura y Sai asintió. —¿Me das esta ropa a lavar y tienes el descaro de invitarme a salir? —preguntó incrédula. —¿Y por qué debería salir contigo? —apenas y tenían días de conocerse y no era como si tuviera una gran relación con él, apenas cruzaron palabras.

—Porque me gustas y quiero salir contigo. —respondió Sai directo y serio.

—¿Pero te has vuelto loco? —preguntó enojada y sin darle tiempo a contestar, cerró la puerta de golpe.

Itachi comenzó a reír.

—Mejor date por vencido. —le palmeó el hombro y luego lo empujó para que le diera espacio.

Itachi tocó a la puerta de Sakura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enojada cuando abrió la puerta, creyendo que era Sai.

—¡Hola! —saludó Itachi con una sonrisa encantadora. —Soy Itachi Uchiha, trabajaré desde hoy en el centro y quise venir a presentarme.

—Ah, hola. —saludó ella un poco apenada. —¿eres hermano de Sasuke? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no soy pesado como él. —respondió. —a mí también me vuelve loco.

Sakura rio ante su comentario.

—Escuché que tienes que lavar, yo puedo ayudarte. —se ofreció y Sakura no pudo negarse.

.

.

Sakura estaba en el patio trasero viendo como Itachi terminaba de tender las sábanas.

—Vaya que tiene un cuerpo deseable. —susurró al verlo con una camisa sin mangas y pegada al cuerpo.

Después de su divorcio no quería otra relación, pero eso no significaba que no apreciara la belleza masculina. Y en definitiva Itachi era alguien que poseía mucha.

Cuando Itachi terminó con su tarea se acercó a platicar con ella, pasando un agradable rato.

.

.

Ino ya había llegado del trabajo pero no encontró a su hermana en el café, pensando que estaría en el centro no se preocupó y se sentó detrás del mostrador a revisar las fotografías que había tomado recientemente.

Sai bajó para comprar un café y cuando vio a la rubia se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oye. —le habló parándose frente a ella. Ino posó sus ojos azules en el chico. —necesito que me digas todo lo que le gusta a tu hermana.

Ella levantó una ceja extrañada.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque me gusta.

Y a Ino casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

—¿Cómo que te gusta?

—Sí, la amo, por eso quiero saber todo de ella, lo que come, a donde le gusta salir, esas cosas.

—("Que suerte tiene mi hermana con los chicos jóvenes"). —pensó Ino. —Te ayudaré pero sólo si aceptas ser el protagonista de mi documental. —señaló.

—No quiero. —respondió Sai tan franco como siempre.

—Pero no tienes que hacer nada, todo lo filmaré y editaré yo. Además que sin mi ayuda lo de mi hermana y tú no funcionará. —explicó. —Sin mi serás rechazado de inmediato por tu actitud, la forma en que hablas y las expresiones faciales.

Sai lo meditó un poco. Era verdad, él no tenía experiencia, nunca había tenido novia.

—Está bien, a cambio tendrás que enseñarme que debo hacer para conquistar a Sakura. —contestó Sai.

Ino sonrió con alegría y le extendió la mano a Sai para sellar el trato, él estrechó su mano.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Más tarde Sakura estaba atendiendo su negocio cuando vio bajar del centro psicológico a Shion, una chica de ojos lavanda y cabello rubio claro que llevaba recogido en un chongo.

Shion era una gimnasta reconocida en Japón, y había ido a su primera asesoría, pues días antes mientras enfrentaba una competencia eliminatoria manifestó haber perdido la visión parcialmente, pues veía borroso. Su entrenador y sus padres preocupados la llevaron a examinar con un médico, pero él les señaló que todo estaba bien con su vista y que posiblemente se tratara de algo psicológico.

Notó que Shion bajaba las escaleras con dificultad y la vio caer al suelo. Enseguida se acercó a ellas y la levantó con ayuda de otras personas que estaban en el café.

La chica resultó con un raspón en la rodilla así que la llevó a sentarse en un sillón y luego curó su herida.

—No es nada, estoy acostumbrada. —mencionó Shion tratando de que la dejara.

—Claro que no, se te puede infectar. —dijo Sakura continuando aplicándole el desinfectante. —¿Y por qué dices que estás acostumbrada? —preguntó.

Pero Shion no respondió y en cambio se colocó los audífonos de su celular y se puso a escuchar música, recargándose en el respaldo, perdiéndose en su mundo.

Sakura observó su actitud y se formó una idea.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke estaba en su oficina comentando el caso de Shion con Sai, quien estaba sentado frente a él.

—Debemos encontrar la causa oculta del porque no puede ver. —comentó Sasuke. —debemos averiguar más sobre su familia, amigos y parientes. —indicó y Sai escribió todo en su tableta.

Sabía que era algo mental pues le había hecho una prueba durante la sesión, la hizo caminar de un lado a otro colocando un par de objetos de diversos tamaños en su camino, los cuales esquivó sin problemas.

En ese momento Sakura entró al despacho. Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, se enojó por no dignarse a tocar la puerta.

—Mira si algo inusual pasó en su vida. —siguió hablándole a Sai sin prestarle atención a la chica, que se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. —Debe haber algo que la afectó.

—Ella sufre de rechazo. —interrumpió Sakura.

Sai y Sasuke la voltearon a ver y luego se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos e incrédulos. Ella no podía haber encontrado la causa antes que ellos.

Sasuke le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que se retirara y el chico pálido así lo hizo. Luego le indicó a Sakura que tomara asiento.

—Ella se siente incómoda ante otras personas. —comentó Sakura. —su postura y conducta lo indican.

—¿Así que es acoso? ¿María Antonieta te lo dijo? —preguntó de forma hostil.

Sakura se enojó porque la estaba subestimando.

—Seguramente quieres que este problema sea mayor de lo que es ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. —problemas con su familia, un trauma infantil o algo que se resuelva con teoría Freudianas. —continuó. Sasuke se removió en su asiento.

—Freud apoyaba al psicoanálisis. —replicó Sasuke con cierta burla.

—Como sea, todo se resume a que las personas quieren ser amadas. —dijo Sakura. —y como yo lo veo Shion es igual, quiere ser amada por la gente.

Se puso de pie.

—Y es lo mismo para ti. —mencionó antes de salir de la oficina.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. Le enojaba que se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían, o que sintiera que ella supiera más que él que era todo un conocedor en psicología, sin embargo también admitía que su hipótesis era válida.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Por la tarde Sasuke decidió ir a ver a Shion en su entrenamiento, se quedó de pie en un espacio del gimnasio mientras Shion corría hacia el caballo, pero en lugar de saltarlo chocó contra él.

La vio intentar dos veces más, sin embargo no pudo saltarlo. Se acercó a ella mientras estaba sentada en la colchoneta.

—El contar los pasos no te va a servir. —mencionó a su espalda.

—He hecho esta rutina muchas veces, me la sé de memoria. —mencionó enojada mientras se ponía de pie. Shion giró hacia él.

—Algo pasó el día de la competencia ¿cierto? —preguntó. Ella miró por un momento hacia los asientos de arriba. —¿La audiencia?¿Quién estaba ahí? — ella miró con desconcierto. —acabas de mirar hacia ahí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ve las barras que están allá? —preguntó y Sasuke las volteó a ver por un momento. —Dele dos vueltas y aterrice, si lo hace le contaré. —lo retó. —usted es un psicólogo y tiene que hacer que me abra a usted.

—No quiero. —respondió Sasuke. —¿por qué tendría que abrir la puerta de tu corazón? —preguntó con brusquedad. —La que no puedes ver eres tú, la que competirá eres tú, así que eres tú la que debería abrirlo.

—En verdad que es usted un irresponsable. —mencionó molesta.

—Las consultas y psicoterapias dependen mucho de lo que trabajes en ellas. —mencionó él. —si quieres volver a competir sin avergonzarte debes trabajar duro.

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta. A él no le gustaba trabajar con personas que no pusieran de su parte.

—Ellas…vinieron. —mencionó Shion haciendo que él se detuviera.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Sasuke dando media vuelta.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sakura e Ino estaban frente a su portátil revisando el video que la rubia grabó cuando asistió a la competencia.

—Ino, date prisa. —urgió Sakura desesperada mientras a chica avanzaba la grabación. —hice todo un alboroto, ¿pero qué pasa si no sufrido acaso?, Sasuke me humillará. —comentó Sakura preocupada.

—Eso te pasa por ser orgullosa. —respondió Ino. —¿Conoces a Sora? —preguntó mirando la pantalla. Mientras buscaba le pareció buena idea platicar de su trabajo.

—¿El cantante de cabello gris? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, ese día estaba filmando a su club de fans, para apoyarlo y eso. —Sakura vio las imágenes de varias chicas saludando a la cámara.

—¿Un club de fans? ¿Qué hacían en una competencia de gimnasia? —preguntó Sakura intrigada. Sentía que había algo mal ahí.

.

.

Shion y Sasuke se habían sentado en la colchoneta.

—Fue hace un mes que hice una entrevista. —mencionó la chica mirando el suelo. —también estaba el cantante Sora y la conductora nos pidió posar para una foto. Él me abrazó por los hombros, y suavemente lo abracé por la cintura. Ese día sus fans se enojaron y empezaron a insultarme por las redes sociales y llamadas telefonicas.

Sasuke movió la cabeza en negación Era increíble lo que unas niñas podían hacer.

—Cambié mi número tres veces, y aun así ellas seguían llamándome para insúltame, incluso a mis padres. —Shion hablaba con dolor y Sasuke sintió pena por ella. —

.

.

—¡Esas niñas son horribles! —exclamó Sakura al ver los comentarios ofensivos que habían dejado en el video de la entrevista de Shion y Sora.

Se habían dado a la tarea de buscar información que involucrara a la gimnasta y el cantante.

—Ellas me engañaron. —dijo Ino. —me dijeron que Sora aparecería en el evento, se me hizo extraño cuando pasó el tiempo y no llegó.

.

.

Shion terminó de relatarle al psicólogo que ese día estaba nerviosa y al ver a las fans del cantante se estresó y deseo no poder verlas. Después de eso corrió hacia el caballo y lo saltó, pero no aterrizó bien y cayó a la lona.

—Sólo lo deseé por un momento. —exclamó ella con lágrimas. —pero no sabía que realmente perdería mi vista.

Y siguió llorando con dolor mientras Sasuke la contemplaba.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El día siguiente Sasuke recibió la visita de una antigua profesora, la doctora Tsunade Senju, una reconocida psicóloga.

—¿Este es el aula de orientación? —preguntó la rubia al entrar a una habitación. —pero deberías de quitar los cuadros, pueden ser una distracción. —señaló admirando las paredes donde colgaban varias pinturas abstractas. —también quita el reloj, los pacientes pueden ponerse ansiosos.

—Tiene razón. —comentó Sasuke, pues respetaba mucho su opinión. —¿Está segura que no quiere trabajar aquí? —preguntó de nuevo. —decoré la habitación para usted.

Él le había propuesto que lo ayudara en el centro, pero Tsunade había rechazado la oferta pues quería dedicarse a descansar después de tantos años de trabajo.

—Te dije que me retiré el mes pasado y ahora quiero dedicarme sólo a relajarme y pasear. —sonrió.

—Hmp. —bufó resignado.

.

.

Una hora después, cuando Tsunade caminaba por la terraza para irse, unas ramas cayeron justo en sus pies, asustándola.

—¡Lo siento! —escuchó una voz de hombre y giró hacia la izquierda. En una escalera recargada a un árbol estaba subido un chico alto, de cabello negro y muy parecido a Sasuke. —no la vi. —dijo Itachi dejando las tijeras de podar sobre la escalera para poder bajarse.

Ese día llegó tarde por irse al gimnasio y en reprimenda su hermano lo había puesto a podar todos los arboles del jardín.

—¿Esta bien? ¿no le hice daño? —preguntó apenado.

—Estoy bien, solo fueron ramas pequeñas. —dijo ella.

Itachi quiso hablar pero el celular de la rubia sonó, lo sacó de su bolsa y contestó.

—¿Cómo que no vas a venir por mí? —preguntó en un grito. —Mocoso, ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar?, ya vas a ver cuándo te vea. —dijo enojada y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Señora, pasó algo? —preguntó Itachi preocupado. Él generalmente era muy amable y más con las personas mayores.

—A mi ahijado se le olvidó que tenía que venir buscarme. —mencionó ella.

—Yo la puedo llevar a la parada de autobuses. —se ofreció, pues por ahí no pasaba el trasporte público y la parada quedaba lejos para ir caminando.

—No es necesario. —mencionó ella.

—No por favor, es mi manera de disculparme por lo de hace rato. Me sentiré mal se me desprecia. —río y Tsunade no pudo negarse.

Así que él le prestó su chamarra negra y se subió en su moto.

—Vaya señora, usted es muy bonita. —comentó Itachi mientras conducía por la carretera con ella abrazada a su cintura. De vez en cuando la veía por los espejos retrovisores.—Se ve muy joven.

Tsunade sólo atinó a reír avergonzada. Se desconocía por eso, ya tenía cuarenta y cinco años y estaba actuando con ese chico como una tímida colegiala.

—Qué bueno que viene a asesoría. —comentó él. —así estará saludable. Yo trabajo en el centro, así que siga viniendo. —pidió. —la trataré bien.

Tsunade volvió a reír por la amabilidad de Itachi e intensificó su abrazo mientras aspiraba el aroma fresco y masculino del muchacho.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente Sakura terminó de dar consulta adivinatoria a un cliente cuando recibió la llamada de Shion, quien manifestó mucho temor al comentarle que su entrenador le estaba exigiendo participar en la próxima competencia de gimnasia, ella la calmó y dijo que intercedería con ella con el doctor Uchiha.

Apenas colgó cuando el chico de cabello negro bajó las escaleras.

—Sakura, llevale esto a Kakashi. —mencionó Sasuke, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

—¡Van a enviar a Shion a competir! —exclamó angustiada.

—Lo sé. —respondió tranquilo. Yo se lo indiqué a su entrenador, no podemos ser indulgentes con ella. Tiene que esforzarse.

—¡Pero ella no puede ver y seguramente caerá! —volvió a exclamar con indignación. —De nuevo pasará una vergüenza ante el club de fans de Sora.

Shion era apenas una adolescente de dieciséis años y despertó en Sakura un gran cariño.

—Los futbolistas pasan por eso todos los partidos. —mencionó el doctor restándole importancia.

—¡Pero ella es una niña! —Sakura se estaba hartando de la actitud fría de Sasuke. —¿qué pasa si se lastima?

—Aunque sea una niña tiene que esforzarse. —mencionó Sasuke. —Si continua escapando todo terminará para ella.

—Pero la está enviando sin un plan.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo uno? —preguntó ya irritándose un poco por la terquedad de ella, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—No sabías que estaba sufriendo acoso. —replicó Sakura.

Él rio amargamente.

—Por el hecho que descubriste que estaba siendo acosada ¿ya te sientes poderosa? —preguntó. —¿quieres hacer alarde?

—¡No seas infantil! —se quejó Sakura, sólo quería el bien de Shion.

—No, tú estás tomando a la ligera un problema delicado que no sabes tratar. — mencionó Sasuke. —Shion tiene un trastorno de desorden, cerró los ojos debido al estrés de la competencia y por no querer ver a esas chicas, pero no le preocupa quedarse ciega. ¿Si tú no pudieras ver no habrías llorado y te habrías desesperado? —preguntó. —Ella no lo está haciendo, está muy tranquila. ¿Sabes por qué? —Sakura sólo lo miró en silencio.

No notaron que Shion y una chica entraron al café, pues aunque no le tocaba sesión quería ver si convencía a su psicólogo para que evitara que fuera a competir.

—Si ella no puede ver no tendrá que competir ni ver a sus anti-fans. —continuó el hombre de cabello negro. —Adicionalmente ella recibirá la atención y compasión de las personas a su alrededor. —mencionó de forma poco amable. —Subconscientemente ella está disfrutando de todo esto.

—¿Por qué eres así? —preguntó Sakura molesta. —¿por qué no aceptas a las personas como son? ¿por qué lo enredas todo?

—¡Por qué soy un experto! —por fin explotó Sasuke subiendo la voz, logrando asustar a Sakura y Shion. Pero enseguida recobró la calma. —Yo veo las coas de una manera diferente a ti. Tú usas tu instinto para adivinar la razón, yo puedo ver realmente lo que está sucediendo, por eso me comporto así.

De nuevo la estaba haciendo menos. Era cierto que no tendría estudios en psicología, pero a lo largo de sus años como vidente trató con muchas personas, lo que la hizo tener experiencia.

—Hay que deshacernos de los beneficios de que ella esté ciega, de esa manera entenderá que no puede seguir así. —agregó Sasuke. Ella sólo lo veía indignada.

—¿Qué esta diciendo? —Preguntó Shion animándose a interrumpir, pues ya no podía oír hablar al psicólogo de esa forma. Sasuke y Sakura la voltearon a ver sintiéndose incomodos, sobre todo él. —¿Cree que estoy feliz de mi condición?¿que no quiero ver a propósito? —sus palabras tenían un matiz de dolor y decepción.

—Shion, no digo que lo estés haciendo intencionalmente. —dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella. —Es de una forma inconsciente. En tu interior hay cosas que no conoces.

Ella se sintió enojada y lanzó una patada de costado que rompió un florero.

—Sakura. —habló con fuerza, cerrando sus manos en puños. —A partir de ahora por favor dame asesoría.

Su petición tomó por sorpresa a todos.

—Shion, lo que el doctor acaba de decir…

—¿Qué doctor? —interrumpió la gimnasta. —Él es un fraude. —señaló con enojo. Había confiado en él y la traicionó. —Sólo pretendía ser alguien preocupado por mí, pero no me volverá a engañar. —dijo viéndolo. —Está despedido.

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el chico.

Shion se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí con prisa.

—Sasuke. —susurró Sakura sintiéndose mal por él.

—No digas nada. —ordenó y subió a su oficina.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Esa noche Sasuke no se fue a su casa, se quedó en su oficina frente a la computadora. Se sentía mal al perder un cliente, además recibió la llamada de la madre de Shion insultándolo por ser tan grosero con su hija.

Nunca le había pasado esto y se sentía frustrado y enojado.

Y todo era culpa de esa chica que se hacía pasar por vidente. Desde que la conoció no hizo más que provocarle problemas.

Sasuke abrió un documento de Word, el de su experimento llamado "Madame Antoine".

Revisó los datos del "hombre C", eran los de Sai, luego siguió con "el hombre B", correspondiente a su hermano Itachi, finalmente los del "hombre A" estaban vacíos pues no habían encontrado a alguien con las cualidades requeridas.

Hasta ahora.

Comenzó a escribir sus datos en las celdas en blanco.

—¿Qué piensas de mi Sakura? —se preguntó cuándo terminó de escribir, viendo la pantalla. —Yo será la persona que hará agitar tu corazón. —mencionó con cierta maldad. —Haré que me ames y luego te abandonaré.

No quería hacerlo pero Sakura no le había dejado opción, ella se había metido con su trabajo que era lo que más amaba y la haría pagar caro su atrevimiento.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura llegó a su café se sorprendió al ver a dos hombres instalando cámaras en su local.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

—Nos han pedido instalar cámaras de vigilancia para seguridad del centro. —respondió uno de los empleados.

—Pero este café no es parte del centro de ayuda.

—Pero dijeron que el dueño es el mismo y quiere mantener la seguridad en ambos lugares. —respondió el hombre antes de volver a trabajar.

A Sakura no le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse observada pero si Kakashi lo había ordenado ella no podía hacer nada. Se fue a sentar detrás del mostrador.

.

.

En su oficina Sasuke veía las dos pantallas de las computadoras que le habían instalado temprano, en ellas se observaba a Sakura, en una era una toma alejada y la otra era de su rostro.

La primera fase del experimento de "Madame Antoine" oficialmente daba inicio.

— _ **Primer paso: Observación.**_ —susurró Sasuke mirando fijamente el rostro sonriente de Sakura en la pantalla.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A las diez de la mañana Itachi entró a la cocina del centro psicológico y encontró a Sakura tomando jugo de naranja detrás de una barra. Le sonrió alegremente.

—Itachi viniste justo a tiempo para el desayuno. —mencionó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. —¿quieres? —le ofreció un pan tostado con mantequilla.

—No puedo aprovecharme así de ti. —negó bajándole el brazo con el plato. —siempre eres tú la que prepara algo.

Se habían caído tan bien que estos días adoptaron la costumbre de desayunar juntos.

—Ya sé, te prepararé huevos fritos. —mencionó Itachi.

—Ya los está haciendo Sai. —mencionó Sakura y en ese momento el chico alto reparó que no estaban solos en la habitación. A un costado y en la pequeña cocineta estaba Sai.

Él lo volteó a ver y mientras hacía volar un huevo en el aire, que cayó de forma perfecta en el sartén, le sonrió con burla.

—Bueno, lavaré los platos. —ofreció Itachi. Necesitaba congraciarse con Sakura.

—¿Por qué hay tantas personas aquí? —preguntó Sasuke entrando a la habitación. Se acercó a la barra para servirse un café negro.

—Hola. —saludó Sakura apenada. Seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que pasó con Shion.

—Sakura ¿no quieres participar en un experimento? —preguntó Sasuke de forma casual. Sai e Itachi lo voltearon a ver en automático. —Necesito un sujeto de experimento, sólo necesito verificar el currículo y un simple examen físico. —bebió de su café.

Itachi tenía cara de consternación. No podía creer que su hermano hablara abiertamente de ese tema.

—No quiero. —respondió Sakura.

—De acuerdo. —mencionó Sasuke de forma desinteresada. —Por cierto, en unos días viene Shion, así que haga lo mejor para asesorarla. —soltó con un poco de malicia Su intención claramente era provocarle miedo.

Salió de la cocina y enseguida Itachi lo siguió hasta su oficina.

.

.

—Sasuke ¿estás loco?¿Por qué le hablaste del experimento? —le preguntó preocupado. Sasuke ya se había sentado tras su escritorio.

—Es necesario su consentimiento para el experimento. —le respondió viéndolo a la cara. —pero podemos ocultar el objetivo real del mismo.

—Pero Sakura se negó. —mencionó preocupado.

—Eso no depende de ella. —respondió Sasuke. —Ella lo hará. —externó rebozando confianza.

.

.

Sakura bajó al café para hablar por teléfono con Kakashi sin que Sasuke escuchara, había poco clientela y su empleada se encargaba sin problemas de ella.

—No te preocupes, sólo escúchala y aconseja lo que te dicte el corazón. —dijo Kakashi después de que Sakura le contará su miedo a no poder con el trabajo en el centro. —además necesito que te quedes cerca de Sasuke y lo vigiles. —pidió y a Sakura le pareció extraño. —él está haciendo un extraño experimento psicológico, si encuentras información valiosa te recompensaré generosamente. —mencionó y Sakura lo escuchó reír antes de colgar.

—¿Experimento psicológico? —se preguntó ella. Quizás era el que le propuso.

No confiaba mucho en Sasuke ni en esa clase de experimentos, pero Kakashi le hizo una oferta muy tentadora que no podía despreciar.

.

.

Sakura entró en la oficina de Sasuke después de anunciarse.

Caminó sin perder porte ni orgullo hasta colocarse frente a él.

—Ayúdame con la asesoría de Shion. —más que petición era una orden.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó él recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón de cuero.

Había un ambiente tenso. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder ni mostrar debilidad.

—Haré el experimento a cambio. —mencionó ella.

Y el humor y semblante del chico cambió como por arte de magia, sus facciones se relajaron y sonrió levemente.

—Genial, ahora siéntate. —indicó señalándole una silla. —empezaremos ahora mismo con las preguntas.

Ella se extrañó ante su comportamiento. No pensó que sería tan sencillo. Quizá él también necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Sakura tomando asiento.

—Son sólo unas cuantas preguntas, no serán difíciles. —mencionó. —¿Qué tipo de ropa te gusta?

Y de nuevo ella se desconcertó por el tipo de pregunta.

—¿No necesitas verificar mi currículum antes?

—Ya hice eso. —reveló mirándola serio. —Estaba algo interesado en ti.

Sasuke rio internamente al ver el semblante confundido y nervioso de ella.

 _ **Paso dos: Agitarla con palabras que tengan doble sentido.**_

—¿Qué clase de interés? —preguntó Sakura. —¿Cómo sujeto de investigación o…?

—¿Qué estilo de ropa le gusta? —preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla, estaba abriendo un expediente.

—("¿Qué pasa con él que no puedo leerlo?") —se preguntó ella, pues por más que buscaba algún indicio de emociones no podía encontrar nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me la compraras tú? —preguntó intentando ponerlo incómodo.

—Sí. —respondió con simpleza pero sin elevar a vista del documento. Y de nuevo fue ella la que se incomodó pero aún así le respondió.

—¿Y qué tipo de flores te gustan?

—¿También me vas a regalar flores? —preguntó con cierta ironía.

—Sí. —respondió. —¿Y qué hay de la comida?¿Cuál es su favorita?

—¿También me comprarás comida?

—No. —respondió de la misma manera franca, pero esta vez la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y para que me estás haciendo estás preguntas si no me comprarás nada? —ya estaba hartándose de la situación.

—Necesito saber tus preferencias para que el experimento tenga éxito. —respondió el terapeuta.

—Pues más que la comida tiene que ser el ambiente, un lugar elegante, romántico y con una vista hermosa de la ciudad. —respondió con cierta molestia.

—Pero que pretenciosa. —comentó Sasuke y se puso de pie.

—¡Oye! —reclamó furiosa, pero él la ignoró y le dijo que la siguiera hasta el cuarto de terapia.

Ahí la hizo rellenar un test sobre varios aspectos como su personalidad, gustos e intereses. A ella no le agradaba la idea pero ya había accedido a hacer el experimento.

—(" _ **Paso tres: Saber todo de ella**_ "). —pensó Sasuke viéndola rellenar el cuestionario. Al tener toda esa ventaja de su lado sabía que tenía asegurado el triunfo por sobre su hermano y Sai.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Saludos.**


	4. Descubierto

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias: **Camiimcr123 (Poke_Uchiha):** gracias por también leerme en esta página, en verdad agradezco tu apoyo. **La** historia comienza un poco lenta, pero poco a poco se torna más interesante. **LuzChapli:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, intentaré actualizar seguido, pero tengo varias historias pendientes y poco tiempo por el trabajo, así que espero que si me retraso un poco puedas comprenderme. **o0 Anteiku 0o:** Las cosas entre Itachi y Tsunade se pondrán muy chistosas por momentos. Francamente no sé si el corazón sane algún día, creo que ya no veré ninguna histria que no esté finalizada y que no tenga definida las parejas, para evitar pasar por lo mismo.

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- Descubierto.**

Sakura leía un libro de psicología en el café, unas horas antes Sasuke se lo había prestado para que estudiara algunos términos, esa había sido la gran ayuda que le brindó.

—¡Aissh! —exclamó hastiada cerrando el libro de golpe. Seguía sin entender muchas cosas, y sobre todo seguía ignorando como llevar la terapia de Shion. Ella pretendía que él le explicara personalmente y le diera consejos, pero se negó a su petición diciendo que a él no le gustaba perder el tiempo con cosas inútiles.

Sasuke Uchiha era un bastardo arrogante y lo aborrecía.

Un hombre con uniforme gris entró al café y se acercó a ella, llevando un ramo de rosas.

—Disculpe, busco a Sakura Haruno. —informó.

—Soy yo. —respondió con extrañeza la chica.

—Esto es para usted. —le entregó el ramo de rosas rojas, que en el centro llevaba diez rosas azules.

Ella lo tomó desconcertada y firmó de recibido. El hombre se despidió y salió del local, entonces Sakura miró el ramo con atención, al menos serían tres docenas de rosas.

Buscó una tarjeta pero no la encontró. En verdad estaba intrigada porque no había recibido rosas desde hace mucho tiempo, las últimas fueron de su exesposo y eso fue antes de casarse.

Recordó la entrevista con Sasuke.

—¿Acaso él…? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa negando con la cabeza. No, era una idea tonta. Sasuke no era ese tipo de hombre detallista. —Además no nos soportamos. —comentó.

Sin embargo nada perdía con averiguar. Así que subió al segundo piso y fue directo a la oficina del psicólogo ya que ni Itachi ni Sai andaban por los alrededores.

Pero Sasuke no se encontraba ahí. Vio con detenimiento el lugar y le dio curiosidad algunos documentos enmarcados que estaban en el librero que tenía enfrente, detrás del escritorio. Podría jurar que no estaban ahí antes.

Se acercó al librero para poder leerlos. Todos eran reconocimientos y diplomas de Sasuke, por desempeños sobresaliente en varios cursos y diplomados de psicología y psicoterapia.

—Realmente estudió en Stanford. —mencionó ella sintiéndose asombrada por él.

Sin que lo notara Sasuke ya había entrado en la habitación.

—(" _ **Cuatro: dejar que el sujeto de pruebas conozca mi estatus apropiadamente**_ "). —recordó él. Con eso no le quedaría dudas que no estaba a su nivel. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke sobresaltándola.

—Quería hablar contigo. —respondió ella mirándolo y con un poco de nervios por haber sido descubierta fisgoneando sus cosas.

—Si robaste algo, devuélvelo. No miraré. —mencionó en tono seco mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

—¡No robé nada! —reclamó Sakura, pero él ni siquiera la miró y se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio. —¿Mandaste las rosas? —preguntó de forma directa.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —respondió con otra pregunta y sin mirarla. Él rebuscaba en unos documentos que había sobre el escritorio.

—Porque ayer me preguntaste sobre mi gusto por las flores. —explicó y Sasuke la volteó a ver.

—¿El hecho de que te preguntara significa que tengo que comprarte las cosas? —le cuestionó serio. —me quitas el tiempo con tonterías, así que sal.

Volvió a poner su vista en los documentos.

Sakura se contuvo para no explotar, no le iba a demostrar que lograba sacarla de quicio.

—Menos mal que no fuiste tú, sino me habría visto en la penosa necesidad de tirarlas a la basura. —mencionó Sakura y salió del lugar.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse Sasuke levantó la vista de los documentos.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —se cuestionó asombrado. Sí había sido él quien envió el ramo de rosas, pero para su plan necesitaba mantenerlo en secreto.

Sin embargo no se esperaba ese comentario por parte de ella, se estaba atreviendo a despreciarlo de esa forma. Y aunque no lo iba a admitir, su orgullo había sido levemente herido.

Sonrío de medio lado, en un gesto altanero. Él era Sasuke Uchiha y siempre conseguía lo que quería, y muy pronto Sakura estaría comiendo de su mano.

.

.

Al salir de la oficina de Sasuke Sakura se encontró con Sai caminando por el pasillo.

—Sai ¿me enviaste flores? —le preguntó.

—No, no te las envíe. —le respondió de forma sincera. —¿Serías feliz si lo hiciera? —le preguntó. Acababa de leer en una revista que las mujeres se alegraban cada vez que recibían flores.

—No, olvídalo. —mencionó y siguió su camino.

Se encontró con Itachi en la recepción.

—Itachi ¿me las has enviado tú? —le preguntó. Él parecía del tipo detallista.

—Sí Sakura, espero que te gustaran. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Así que no fuiste tú. —mencionó dándose la vuelta. Le fue muy fácil detectar la mentira en sus gestos.

—Pero si tuviera dinero ten por seguro que te las compraría. —dijo poniéndose de pie pero Sakura no se detuvo y bajó a su café.

—¡Ay hermanito! —exclamó Itachi imaginándose que Sasuke fue quien le mandó las flores. Se preguntó que estaba intentando ahora.

Decidido a averiguarlo dio media vuelta y fue al consultorio de Sasuke.

.

.

—¡Ey señor ramo de rosas! —lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Vete! —le ordenó Sasuke desde su escritorio. No quería tratar con él y sus burlas.

Pero Itachi, como casi siempre, no le hizo caso y cerró la puerta para luego acercarse a su escritorio.

—¿Fuiste tú verdad? —preguntó, aunque era más una acusación. —le compraste las flores a Sakura.

—Me iré yo entonces. —Sasuke se puso de pie. No quería hablar todavía de que él era parte del experimento.

—Sino fuiste tú, entonces hay alguien interesado en ella y eso podría complicar el experimento. —explicó Itachi.

—He tomado en cuenta eso, no afectará al experimento si hay otros interesados en ella. —lo tranquilizó Sasuke.

—Aun así, sino fuiste tú júralo. —pidió. Itachi conocía como era Sasuke y sí él también participaba en el experimento no dudaría en utilizar todos sus recursos para ganar, por lo tanto estaría en desventaja. —júralo por mamá. —agregó.

—Yo no fui. —contestó enojado y muy serio.

—Es cierto, a ti no te gusta mamá. Que tonto fui al pedirte cosas innecesarias. —mencionó con una sonrisa y luego salió del despacho.

Sasuke siguió de pie en el mismo lugar, con un sentimiento de rencor mezclado con dolor.

Mikoto no era su madre biológica, la conocieron cuando él tenía seis e Itachi siete. Siempre los trató con amabilidad y cariño, pero eventualmente Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella prefería a Itachi por ser más alegre y extrovertido.

Y Sasuke creció con ese rencor y no la dejó entrar en su vida.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡Frentona!¡Te han traído otro! —Ino entró corriendo al café con un ramo de flores en mano, el tercero en esa semana.

—¿Y no tiene tarjeta? —preguntó Sakura agarrando el ramo. Pero dedujo que no porque el del día anterior tampoco llevaba una.

—No. —mencionó decepcionada la rubia. —Pero si es de ese bombón de Sasuke me das envidia. —sonrió.

—Ese es muy amargado como para dar un detalle así. —dijo Sakura observando el ramo. —Oye, este es diferente. —señaló al notar que sólo eran ocho rosas azules.

Fue a revisar los otros dos ramos que colocó en floreros para corroborar su hipótesis.

—El primer ramo tiene diez rosas azules, el segundo nueve y este último ocho. —le informó a Ino, pero ella no entendió. —Es una cuenta regresiva. —explicó.

—¡Eso quiere decir que en siete días ocurrirá algo!—chilló emocionada Ino. —Esto me pone la piel chinita. —exclamó. —¿Qué tal si es un psicópata!

—No. —mencionó Sakura. —a mí me emociona esto.

Y ahora sí era oficial que estaba intrigada y ansiosa. Quería descubrir quién le mandaba los ramos de flores.

.

.

Sasuke veía en su pantalla la cara de alegría y emoción de Sakura mientras sostenía el ramo de rosas.

—Sakura Haruno. —murmuró. —tus resultados del test muestran que te emocionas con eventos inesperados. —sonrió orgulloso. —creo que ya es tiempo de pasar a otro nivel.

Era momento de acercarse un poco más.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del café, Sakura le contestó y le indicó que subiera a verlo.

.

.

—¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora? —preguntó Sasuke molesto cuando Sakura entró a su oficina veinte minutos después. Pensó que le había quedado claro que era importante que hablaran.

Sin esperar invitación Sakura tomó asiento frente a él.

—Tenía un cliente. —mencionó con simpleza y con una ligera sonrisa.

Se miraron intensamente. La tensión se podía percibir entre ellos.

—En fin, te llamé para recordarte que tienes sesión con Shion. —dijo él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada Sakura. —pensé que estarías con nosotras.

—No puedo, las asesorías no son en grupo. —informó, disfrutando los gestos de miedo y confusión de Sakura. Eso le enseñaría no intentar ocupar el lugar de un profesional. —es una regla que sean de uno a uno.

—Entonces no participaré en el experimento. —declaró. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda en el sillón.

—Ya aceptaste participar, así que no puedes salirte. —dijo.

—Pero si ahora no quiero hacerlo no me puedes obligar a seguir. —mencionó. —además Shion es tu paciente originalmente.

Sasuke se puso de pie al verla tan decidida. No podía dejar que saliera del experimento y a la vez esto le serviría para acercarse más a ella.

—Hay un método que podría funcionar. —mencionó y empezó a rodear el escritorio. —Haces la consulta sola y te ayudaré desde la distancia. —se sentó sobre el escritorio frente a Sakura, quien alzó la vista para verlo.

—¿Me los dices en serio? —preguntó Sakura con un poco de esperanza.

Sasuke asintió y luego la condujo a una pequeña habitación de un costado.

Al encender las luces se encontró con un enorme cristal que permitía ver la oficina de Sasuke, que fungía también como sala de orientación. Junto a él había una mesa larga con computadoras.

— Es un espejo de visión unilateral. —dijo Sasuke colocándose junto a ella. —nosotros podemos ver todo pero de aquel lado no nos pueden ver.

—¡Fascinante! —exclamó sorprendida. —Entonces desde aquí me vas a ayudar. —le dijo volteando a verlo.

—Sí, escucharé y veré todo y te indicaré lo que tienes que hacer por medio de esto. —le tendió un pequeño auricular. —Shion aceptó competir, parece quiere demostrar que no lo está evitando porque está asustada, así que la consulta de hoy es importante. —le comentó serio a Sakura.

Dejando de lado su rivalidad con ella, genuinamente estaba interesado en la recuperación de su paciente.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo. —confesó Sakura tomando el auricular y bajando la mano. No era lo mismo una consulta de vidente que una psicológica.

—No tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo. —mencionó él viéndola fijamente.

Y por un momento el corazón de Sakura se aceleró. Y se reprochó por ello.

—(" _ **Cinco: Durante su momento más ansioso sé una fuente de fuerza**_ ").

Sasuke colocó una mano en la espalda de Sakura y con cuidado la empujó.

—Vamos, hay que prepararnos para la sesión. —mencionó. Sakura caminó sin salir del shock.

—(" **Seis: Sé gentil con el contacto físico** ).

Unos pasos después Sakura se movió de forma un poco brusca para deshacerse del toque de Sasuke.

—("Está actuando raro"). —pensó ella mientras avanzaba a la habitación de consulta. Tuvo un momento de debilidad ante él pero no podía volver a ocurrir. Ya no confiaba en los detalles lindos, su esposo siempre los tuvo antes de dañarla.

" _Eres tan fea, ¿quién podría querer tener un hijo contigo?" "Mírate, eres plana"._

Ella movió la cabeza un poco. Ya no dejaría que los recuerdos la dañaran.

Sasuke caminaba tras ella, pensando en que su plan ya había comenzado.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Una hora después Sasuke estaba frente a Shion en la sala de consulta, se sentía muy incómoda pues la chica tenía sus auriculares puestos y el rostro denotando aburrimiento. No sabía cómo actuar ni que decir.

Shion se quitó los audífonos.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no me vas preguntar nada?

—¿Cuál es la canción que escuchas? —le preguntó ella. —he notado que la escuchas con frecuencia.

—Corriendo por cielo. —respondió Shion.

—¿Y que sientes cuando la escuchas? —preguntó Sakura teniendo un poco más de confianza. Empezaría poco a poco.

—Pues me da fuerza, es como una canción motivadora. —respondió la chica.

— _Pregúntale cómo se siente en este momento_. —escuchó la voz de Sasuke en el auricular.

—Shion ¿cómo te sientes ahora.

—Bueno…como si estuviera sola en algún lugar. —respondió no mirando un punto fijo.

—¿En dónde? —preguntó Sakura pero Shion no respondió.

— _Haz que sea más específica._

—Intenta imaginarlo. —animó Sakura a Shion. —¿En dónde estás ahora?

—En las montañas, hay un bonito puente ahí. —dijo Shion dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces?¿Puedes ver algo?

—Estoy sentada en el puente, viendo el lago que hay debajo. —respondió Shion. —veo…veo una niña que me da la espalda y usa un vestido viejo.

—¿Quién es?¿Es alguna anti-fans? —preguntó Sakura.

—No. —dice Shion quien seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. —Ha volteado hacia mi…soy yo. —revela. —y la odio tanto.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Sakura.

—Porque es muy terca, sabe que está mal y así lo niega. Continúa hasta el final y hace que las personas enfermen y se cansen de ella. —su voz mostraba reproche.

Y aquello hizo que Sakura volviera a recordar.

" _Estoy tan cansado de vivir así" "No quiero estar más contigo, vamos a separarnos" "Cada vez que veo tu rostro quiero vomitar"._

Y sí, ella también se odio por ser así, quería ser más bonita, más atractiva, más joven.

— _No. Eres bonita_. —la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente volteó hacia el gran espejo de la izquierda. — _Eres bonita ante mis ojos_.

Ella parpadeó confusa. ¿Sé lo estaba diciendo a ella?, no, seguro era lo que tenía que decirle a Shion, así que volteó hacia la niña.

—Shion, no pienses así, eres bonita. —le dijo Sakura, y ella hizo un bufido en señal de que no le creía. —Aunque eres terca, eres vivaz, fuerte, adorable y bonita. —Sakura repitió lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo. Sintiendo sólo un poco, que también era para ella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shion.

—Sí. —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable. —Eres una chica encantadora, mereces ser amada.

Shion sonrió de forma alegre, sintiéndose más relajada.

Sasuke observó el cuadro completo.

Las dos chicas lucían más tranquilas y felices. Por un momento también vio tristeza en el rostro de Sakura y por eso le dijo que era bonita, quería animarla.

Suspiró. No él no estaba interesado en su vida personal, no le importaba si pasó tragedias o tuvo una infancia feliz, ella era solamente el sujeto de experimento.

.

.

Cuando la sesión acabó Sakura fue al cuarto de observación, quería agradecerle a Sasuke su ayuda, pero él ya no estaba.

Vio que había una nota pegada a un monito y se acercó para tomarla.

" _Tengo un compromiso por lo que me voy primero. Buen trabajo."_

Lo leyó sintiéndose confusa. Ese chico era muy extraño.

 _ **Paso siete: Hacer que su corazón lata y en un momento decisivo desaparecer misteriosamente**_.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke estaba en el aeropuerto parado frente a la puerta de descenso de pasajeros.

—Pronto llamará por curiosidad. —se regocijó. Y fue acertado porque su celular sonó.

"Caso experimental" se leía en la pantalla con la foto de Sakura.

Pero colgó la llamada, pues no podía responder de inmediato, tenía que darse a desear. Sonrió satisfecho guardando su teléfono, justo a tiempo para ver salir por la puerta a la doctora Tsunade con una maleta.

—Pero no tenías que venir. —mencionó la rubia cuando Sasuke se acercó. Él le quitó la maleta.

—Tenía que asegurarme que no cambiara de opinión. —respondió Sasuke empezando a caminar a su lado, jalando la gran maleta negra. —¿Está segura que trabajará con nosotros en el centro? —preguntó.

Unos días atrás recibió la llamada de su maestra quien le dijo que si todavía estaba en pie su propuesta estaría encantada de ayudarlo.

—Sí, sólo fueron días pero ya vi que las vacaciones no se hicieron para mí. —respondió con una sonrisa. —son aburridas.

—Pues me alegro, será todo un honor trabajar con alguien como usted. —comentó Sasuke. —¿pero su salud está bien? Le veo el cuello un poco hinchado.

Automáticamente Tsunade se llevó una mano a esa parte de su anatomía.

—No es nada, seguramente subí de peso. —dijo. —¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a señalarme eso! —sentenció con visible irritación.

Sasuke sólo asintió. Su profesora era un poco rara, en un momento podía actuar como un dulce y en el otro era toda una furia. Y pobre de aquellos que la hicieran enojar.

.

.

Tsunade reusó ir directo al hotel en el que se hospedaría por unos días hasta que encontrara un lugar para alquilar y prefirió ir a su oficina.

Era agradable y cálida, adecuada para pasar sus últimos días trabajando. Dejó su bolsa de mano sobre una silla y se quitó el abrigo negro que usaba. El invierno se acercaba y los días eran más fríos.

Caminó hasta la ventana que había frente a ella y la corrió hacia un costado. Estaban en el segundo piso por lo que no había necesidad de poner protecciones.

Aspiró aire. Estaban alejados de la ciudad así que podían respirar aire limpio y fresco. Se recargó en el alfeizar y sonrió recordando las palabras de Itachi la primera vez que se vieron.

— _Vaya señora, usted es muy bonita. —comentó Itachi mientras conducía por la carretera con ella abrazada a su cintura. De vez en cuando la veía por los espejos retrovisores.—Se ve muy joven._

Había pensado mucho en ese momento. Desde la muerte de su esposo Dan no se había sentido tan alegre. Ese joven estaba lleno de vida y energía, justo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente y volteó a ella, ahí parado y sorprendido estaba el chico de cabello negro largo.

—Señora. —murmuró sorprendido. —¿Ha venido a una consulta? Aunque no puede entrar así.

—Soy Tsunade. —respondió ella. —y no estoy aquí para una consulta, soy exprofesora de Sasuke y a partir de hoy también trabajaré aquí. —reveló.

—Oh, lo siento. —se disculpó apenado. —Soy Itachi Uchiha. Hermano de Sasuke. —agregó.

—Ya veo, con razón el parecido. —mencionó la rubia.

—Pues ya que trabajaremos juntos espero que nos llevemos bien. —comentó Itachi con una sonrisa y ella sólo atinó a asentir. —la dejo trabajar entonces. —Itachi se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Y Tsunade dejó salir el aire contenido.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Días después Sakura tenía el ramo de rosas en la mano, esta vez las flores azules ya eran sólo tres. Y la curiosidad y emoción seguían en aumento.

Ya faltaba muy poco para el día principal, aunque no sabía que sucedería. ¿Acaso conocería a quien le mandaba las flores?

—Sakura. —habló Sai que llegó silenciosamente hasta ella. —¿me podrías servir otra taza de café? —preguntó con la taza en mano.

—Sí…claro. —tartamudeó un poco porque la había asustado.

Dejó el ramo sobre el mostrador y tomó la taza del chico para rellenarla.

—Sai ¿está Sasuke arriba? —le preguntó entregándole la taza con el líquido oscuro.

—No. —mencionó el chico llevándose la taza a la boca. —pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

—No es nada, no es importante lo que quería decirle. —respondió ella.

Desde la consulta de Shion no había podido hablar con él a solas. Siempre estaba Itachi, Sai o la doctora Tsunade, y luego él desaparecía.

Y quería agradecerle por haberla ayudado con la consulta.

—Bueno, entonces me voy. —comentó Sai y ella asintió para después ir a atender a un cliente que quería que le adivinara su fortuna.

 _ **Paso siete: Desaparecer temporalmente cuando ella te busca**_.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Volvió a preguntar por usted. —le informó Sai a Sasuke dentro de su oficina. Sasuke estaba detrás del escritorio y frente a él Itachi y Sai.

—¿Y le dijiste que no estaba? —preguntó con documentos en mano. Sai asintió.

—¿Y por qué te escondes? —preguntó Itachi.

—No me escondo, es sólo mi técnica. —informó Sasuke. —ahora pasemos a revisar avances. —dijo y leyó los documentos.

Como parte del experimento cada uno tenía que escribir un reporte con lo que hicieran con Sakura.

—Itachi, no has tenido ningún tipo de avance con ella. —reprochó molesto alzando la vista para verlo. —no arruines esto.

—Pero tu ni siquiera escribiste un reporte. —se quejó el hermano mayor.

—No es necesario, todo lo tengo en mi cabeza.

—Pues no es justo que tengas acceso a nuestra información. —volvió a replicar Itachi. —tú también eres un participante.

—Además sólo usted ve los videos. —secundó Sai.

—¿Acaso piensan que haré algo que perjudique mi experimento? —preguntó indignado Sasuke.

Itachi y Sai miraron al suelo como niños regañados.

—En un mes será el examen físico de Sakura. Si su actividad cerebral reacciona menos del 5% por ustedes, estarán fuera. —amenazó. —así que esfuércense. Ya conocen sus roles ¿verdad?

—Sí. —respondieron los dos.

—También recuerden no insultarse ni criticarse mutuamente frente a ella.

Luego salió de su oficina porque esa tarde era la competencia de Shion.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke estaba parado junto al entrenador de Shion, esperando el momento en que ella saliera a competir.

El público estaba muy animado, pero de nueva cuenta el grupo de fan que la atacaba, estaba ahí.

—Shion ha mejorado, está menos irritable. —comentó el entrenador. —las sesiones han funcionado.

—Sí. —dijo Sasuke. Estaba distraído viendo a las chicas que no dejaban de tomarse fotos.

—Debimos haber hecho algo para que no entraran. —comentó el entrenador preocupado.

.

.

Sakura también estaba en el lugar viendo a las chicas.

"Un desorden neural psicológico puede desaparecer dramáticamente, pero Shion tiene que enfrentarlo". Recordó las palabras que Sasuke les dijo en una reunión.

Su celular sonó. Era Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura cuando aceptó la llamada.

—Sakura, necesito que hagas algo por mí. —le indicó y Sakura escuchó atentamente sus indicaciones. Sonrió cuando colgó. Si todo funcionaba Shion no tendría problemas con la competencia.

Tras hablar con Sasuke le llamó a Ino para que la alcanzara ahí con su cámara.

La rubia no tardó más de diez minutos, encontrándose cerca de la cafetería.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Para qué quieres encontrarte con el club de fans? —preguntó Ino confundida.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, sígueme la corriente. —dijo Sakura llevando a Ino al interior de la cafetería, donde varias niñas estaban sentadas en unas mesas. Llevaban la playera oficial del club.

—¡Hola! —exclamaron contentas al ver a Ino.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo. —respondió ella acercándose.

Luego las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre el video que hizo Ino de su estrella favorita, pidiéndole que para la próxima vez las grabara a ellas también.

Sakura suspiró, era hora de su actuación.

—Hola a todas. —Saludó Sakura llamado la atención de las chicas. —Soy Madame Antoine. —sonrió.

.

.

Shion estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas flexionadas sobre ellas y su rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Escuchaba su canción favorita.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Shion. —la llamó moviéndola del brazo. Ella levantó la vista y se quitó los audífonos, pero siguió en silencio. —No pienses en nada más, concéntrate en la línea de salida, la pista y el trampolín, dibújalos en tu mente y corre. —indicó. Su tono de voz era suave y la miraba con comprensión y afecto. —vuela alto Shion, tu puedes hacerlo. —le dijo y luego se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Ella se quedó conmovida y confundida por sus palabras.

.

.

—Je peux vous aider? (¿te puedo ayudar? —Sakura de nueva cuenta adoptaba su fase de vidente, hablando en francés mientras veía hacia un costado. —e cherche un cadeau pour une amie (busco un regalo para una amiga).

Las chicas la veían con extrañeza y ella provechó a examinarlas rápidamente.

—Alors, nous avons ce vase rond, ou cette assiette carrée. Nous avons ces plats et ces bols peints à la main ... Ah! J'ai aussi de très jolis foulards en soie: des bleus, des verts, des jaunes, des orange, des rouges et des violets. —susurró lentamente ahora mirándolas de forma directa, para terminar de percibir detalles. —¿Estudiante de primer año? —le preguntó a la chica que parecía ser la líder del club.

—Sí. —respondió ella sorprendida.

—Debería devolverla al director. —mencionó y la chica de sobresalto. —Tuviste un incidente donde un profesor confiscó tu mascara de pestañas ¿cierto?

Se había dado cuenta que había suciedad en sus zapatos, además de que el labial que usaba la mayoría de chicas no les quedaba bien, pues era un tono fuerte para ellas.

—Sí. —respondió asombrada. Las demás chicas exclamaron por la sorpresa.

—Pero no deberías robar maquillaje para vengarte de la profesora. —añadió.

—¿Y qué robé? —preguntó poniéndola a prueba.

—El labial. —respondió Sakura sonriendo.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó otra de las compañeras a la chica, y está asintió.

Todas exclamaron de nuevo asombradas y otras con algo de miedo.

Sakura rio internamente, ya las había convencido de sus habilidades y lo demás sería muy fácil.

Ella empezó a hablar en francés de nuevo, las chicas le pusieron mucha atención. Pero cada vez subía el volumen de su voz, hasta que se alteró poniéndose de pie.

—¿Hermana, que tienes? —preguntó Ino.

Las chicas se habían asustado, Sakura dejó de hablar y se sentó.

—¡Es terrible! —exclamó fingiendo temor.

—¿Qué pasa? —corearon tres chicas.

—¡Un fantasma! —y las chicas gritaron. —intenté alejarlo, pero no pude.

—¿Nos está persiguiendo? —preguntó la presidenta del club de fans.

—Sí, han hecho algo muy malo y despertaron su furia. Ahora tendrán mala suerte, y eso incluye a ese cantante, Sora. —informó y de nuevo ellas gritaron.

—¿Y que podremos hacer? —preguntó angustiada una chica.

Sakura sonrió.

.

.

El turno de Shion de competir estaba por llegar, iba detrás de la competidora china que se preparaba en esos momentos.

Miró hacia el público y ahí seguían aquellas chicas del club de fans. Estaba nerviosa, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a ellas.

Sasuke, Sakura e Ino veían la competencia desde el público. Anunciaron a Shion, así que se puso de pie, se quitó la chamarra y caminó hacia la pista.

Las chicas del club de fans se miraron entre ellas. No querían hacer lo que la vidente les dijo, pero sino lo hacían su amado Sora sufriría las consecuencias.

Shion se tropezó al llegar a la pista azul, poniendo nerviosos a su entrenador, familiares, Sasuke y Sakura.

Se colocó en la línea de salida, y cerró los ojos, se concentró en las palabras de Sasuke. Imaginó la línea de salida, la pista y el caballo al final.

Respiró profundo y abrió los ojos. Pudo ver mejor.

En ese momento el club de fans se puso de pie y empezó a cantar su canción preferida. Ella volteó a verlas y sonrió sintiendo seguridad y confianza en sí misma.

Cuando fue el momento ella corrió por la pista y saltó el caballo, dando unos giros espectaculares en el aire y cayendo perfectamente.

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron.

Todo valía la pena si al final podían ver a las personas felices, venciendo sus problemas.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Esa noche Ino y Sakura terminaban de hacer cuentas en el comedor de su casa. Afortunadamente las ventas en el café estaban estables y no habían tenido muchos gastos. Estaban lejos de saldar sus deudas, pero había esperanzas.

Junto a ellas estaba un ramo de rosas, con dos azules en el centro.

—Oye, ¿por qué rechazaste la invitación de Sai de ir a comer? —preguntó Ino de repente. Ya habían empezado con la filmación de su documental y Sai se lo platicó.

—Él es demasiado impredecible. Siempre aparece de la nada. —mencionó Sakura cerrando la libreta en la que anotaba la contabilidad. De pronto se quedó callada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ino.

—Ahora que lo pienso Itachi actúa de la misma forma. —le comentó. —Estos días esos dos han actuado extraño. Están muy serviciales y me invitan a salir. —dijo con extrañez.

—De seguro les gustas. —mencionó con cierta envidia la rubia. Esos hombres estaban muy apuestos y ninguno se fijó en ella.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —replicó Sakura. —Son muy jóvenes.

—Oye, no es como si los hubieras seducido. —comentó Ino. —ellos son lo que se acercan a ti. Así que Frentona, yo te aconsejo que disfrutes el momento. —se rio.

—¡Ino!

—¿Qué?, es la verdad. Aprovéchate de esos cuerpecitos. —sugirió y las dos se echaron a reír.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La tarde siguiente y siguiendo los consejos de su hermana, Sakura aceptó salir con Itachi y Sai al supermercado, aunque Ino los acompañó para aprovechar y filmar a Sai.

En el estacionamiento Itachi agarró un carrito y se adelantó con Sakura. Ino interceptó a Sai mientras intentaba agarrar otro.

—Oye, si no te aplicas nunca conquistarás a mi hermana. —le reprochó.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin entender.

—Que si te sigues ofreciendo a hacer todo, sólo quedarás como un perdedor. —le dijo.

—¿Entonces no tengo que ser amable? —preguntó Sai confundido.

—No me refiero a eso. —mencionó irritada. —bien, empezaremos con las cosas fáciles. —le dijo. —te voy a ayudar pero me tienes que obedecer en todo.

—Sí. —asintió Sai de forma sumisa e Ino bufó desesperada.

.

.

Sai caminaba detrás de Sakura por el pasillo de productos de papelería, recordando la indicación de Ino.

"A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con brazos fuertes. Así que debes demostrar que tienes fierza".

—Nos hace falta hojas blancas. —señaló Sakura deteniéndose frente a las cajas que las contenían.

Sai se apresuró a tomar una caja pequeña, de cuatro paquetes.

—Esa no. —exclamó Ino y se acercó a él. —lleva mejor esta. —indicó una caja más grande. —Lleva cosas pesadas. —le susurró a Sai.

Él asintió e intentó cargarla, pero era algo pesada para él.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó Sakura acercándose.

—Dejen eso. —comentó Itachi. —yo lo llevo. —tomó la caja y se la echó al hombro con facilidad. —Como no cabe en el carrito lo llevaré a una caja.

Sonrió y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa impresionada. ¡Ese hombre además de sexi era fuerte!

Ella se adelantó para ver otras cosas.

—Tonto. —Ino golpeó a Sai en el brazo.

.

.

Al salir del supermercado, Sakura se subió a uno de los carritos.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! Y el ganador me empujará en el carrito. —mencionó alegre. —recuerden el dicho " el ganador siempre se queda con la más hermosa". —se rio y ellos empezaron el juego de manos.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esta? —murmuró Ino.

Sai ganó, así que a Itachi le tocó llevar el carrito de mandado.

—¿Y que apostaremos? —preguntó Sakura, pues sería una carrera hasta el auto.

—¿Qué tal un deseo para Sakura? —preguntó Itachi y Sai asintió.

—Ay chicos, me halagan. —volvió a reír Sakura. Ino empezó a grabar.

A la cuenta de tres, Itachi y Sai corrieron empujando los carritos, resultando ganador Sai.

.

.

Al regresar al café, Sai e Itachi subieron al centro psicológico. Y la empleada de Sakura le informó que llegó un ramo para ella.

—Esta vez tiene una tarjeta. —mencionó Ino. —ábrela.

Sakura la vio un instante antes de decidirse a abrirla.

Era un boleto para una obra de teatro.

—¿Me está pidiendo que vaya a verla con él? —preguntó confundida.

—De seguro se sentará contigo. —mencionó Ino. —pero no deberías ir, me da algo de miedo.

.

.

Esa noche Sakura llegó al teatro muy ansiosa por conocer a esa persona. Se preguntaba cómo sería, y si había un posibilidad de que fuera Sasuke.

Decidió ir porque la curiosidad fue más grande que el temor.

Pero las horas pasaron y nadie se presentó esa noche ante ella.

Estaba muy enojada y decepcionada por haber caído en una trampa barata. Cuando descubriera al culpable se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente Sakura y Sasuke estaban en medio de una sesión de entrevista por el experimento. Ella le había comentado lo que pasó la noche anterior exigiendo una respuesta, pero Sasuke negó que eso tuviera que ver con el experimento.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste? —preguntó Sasuke con su folder en mano.

—No tengo porque contestar eso. —ella estaba reacia a hablar de ese tema tan humillante.

—Has aceptado participar en el experimento y esto es parte de ello. —dijo él. —además te pagaré.

Y Sakura sonrió.

—Ahora sí, ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver sola el musical?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca mencionó que era una obra musical.

—Estaba emocionada por encontrarme con ese hombre, pero no llegó y me decepcioné. —dijo mirándolo fijamente. Ese bastardo la había dejado plantada y ahora averiguaría que juego se traía en manos. —Sentí como si me hubieran robado un destino maravilloso. —exageró con fingida tristeza.

—¿Y qué te gustaría que sucediera en el futuro? —preguntó él.

—("Golpearte el rostro, infeliz.") Quiero conocer a la persona que me envío las rosas y preguntarle por qué lo hizo. —mencionó con una ligera sonrisa.

—("Lo conocerás muy pronto"). —pensó él llevando su vista a los papeles.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La noche siguiente Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos de un lujoso hotel. Había llamado la atención de Sakura con aquella cuenta regresiva, se había hecho el interesante al no asistir el ultimo día, sí que ahora tenía que calmar su decepción.

Para ello la noche anterior le había enviado una carta pidiéndole verla en ese hotel, asegurándole que pasaría una noche agradable y le explicaría todo.

Entró a la habitación que había reservado para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. La mesa tenía un hermoso ramo floral con velas a los costados y la vajilla para dos correctamente colocada. La habitación tenía varios inciensos prendidos para dar un aroma agradable.

El gerente del hotel llegó a la habitación.

—Por favor cerciórese de que la mujer que vendrá en una hora sea bien atendida. —le pidió y el hombre asintió. —y si pregunta por mi finja no saber nada.

—Sí, entendido. —respondió el señor y se retiró.

Por supuesto no pensaba aparecer todavía. No, haría que la curiosidad en Sakura creciera más.

Dejó una nota sobre la mesa y se dio la media vuelta para caminar a la puerta.

La abrió y su rostro denotó sorpresa pura.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha, te has divertido lo suficiente? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo con enojo.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Saludos.**


	5. Karin

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias: **o0 Anteiku 0o:** Sasuke cada vez se inventa algo peor, ya lo verás. **LuzChaplin:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, **s** í, Sasuke no la tendrpa fácil con alguien tan perceptiva como ella. **Melissaichi:** Por arrogante Sasuke cayó en su trampa, aunque es tan listo que puede que salga ileso. **Gabi2801:** jajaj, puede que Saku te haya escuchado, espero este capítulo te guste. **FrikiHimechan:** gracias por también lees esta historia, reí bastante con tus comentarios. Y sí, más adelante Sakura tendrá un momento vergonzoso por su francés.

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5.- Karin.**

Sasuke abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse y su rostro denotó sorpresa pura. Frente a él estaba la chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade mirándolo fijamente.

Tras recibir aquella carta que la citaba en ese lugar había pensado en no ir, pero reflexionó. No iba a dejar que Sasuke siguiera jugando con ella y lo enfrentaría. Pero tenía que ser más lista que él por si de nuevo quería dejarla plantada, así que llegó una hora antes.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha, te has divertido lo suficiente? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo con enojo. Él se quedó callado no sabiendo como contestar. —¿Y bien? —exigió.

—Sentémonos. —indicó él y fue a ocupar un lugar en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, la cual era larga.

Sakura hizo lo mismo sentándose en la otra cabecera. Todavía lo miraba de manera fulminante.

—¿Cómo supiste que fui yo? —quiso saber, su plan parecía perfecto.

—El teatro musical. —señaló. —jamás te dije que la obra era un musical, así que cuando lo mencionaste durante la sesión lo relacioné todo.

Sasuke se sintió bastante tonto por cometer ese error.

—Entonces dime, ¿Qué intentas hacer? —preguntó Sakura. —me envías rosas varios días, me invistas a un musical donde no llegas, me invitas a cenar a un lujoso lugar… ¿una carta? —preguntó dudosa al ver aquel papel en medio de la cena.

Los dos se estiraron para alcanzarla, pero Sakura fue más rápida. Regresaron a su posición original.

Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante a Sasuke antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta el contenido del sobre.

—"No tengo el valor para presentarme ante ti, así que me voy. Sin embargo no estarás realmente sola porque mi corazón estará contigo". —leyó y luego lo miró para empezar a reír. Sasuke se sintió avergonzado, verdaderamente aquello sonaba muy cursi, pero su experiencia le dictaba que aquellas palabras les gustaban a las mujeres. —Pero no solo tengo tu corazón, también te tengo aquí, junto a mí. —mencionó con un tono de burla que lo volvió a incomodar. —Ahora por favor sé sincero conmigo.

—("¿Qué debo decir?"). —se preguntó él, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no cometer otro error.

Sakura lo analizó con la mirada, él la miraba fijamente con la barbilla levantada, serio, y con los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa, con las palmas un poco abiertas.

—No sé si sólo eres diferente a mi o si tu capacidad de ocultar las emociones es sorprendente. —comentó ella, pues seguía sin poder analizarlo. —dime la verdad. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —era molesto todo aquello.

—("No tengo otra salida"). —se dijo, no quería hacerlo aún pero ella lo estaba acorralando.

—Nos vemos todos los días en el centro y no es como si tuviéramos una buena relación.

—Me gustas. —declaró Sasuke.

Uno, dos, tres segundos de miradas fijas y Sakura comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracias? —preguntó con mal humor Sasuke.

—Es muy cómico que digas que yo te gusto cuando me has tratado tan mal. —respondió recuperando la compostura.

—Bueno, no solamente te trato así a ti. —mencionó. —pero además el que me gustes es causa de ello.

—No entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que porque te gusto me tratas mal? —preguntó intrigada.

—Así es, nunca me había sentido así y no me gusta, por lo que me desquitaba contigo. —mencionó sin despegar su vista de ella.

—Dime mirándome a los ojos lo que sientes por mí. —pidió inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Me gustas. —volvió a declarar.

—Es mentira. —señaló ella con una sonrisa. A él le dio un tic en el ojo. Esa chica era más difícil de lo que creía. —para alguien que mandó diez ramos de rosas diciendo que me quiere, sus ojos son tan opacos, no tiene sentido.

Sasuke se removió inquieto en su asiento.

—Además todavía tuviste el descaro de preguntarme como me sentía al ser plantada, siendo tu él que me plantó.

Buen punto. Él carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

—Bueno es que hay dos lados en mí, uno es el humano Sasuke y otro es el psicólogo Sasuke. —mencionó. —En ese momento debió haber sido el psicólogo Sasuke Uchiha inocentemente haciendo preguntas.

—Ah, ¿y que estaba pensando el Sasuke humano en ese momento? —preguntó Sakura.

Él respiró hondo para controlarse, ella lo estaba irritando.

—Que me gustabas, no sé qué más tengo que decir para que me creas. —no pudo contener el tono irritado.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Pues lo siento, no te creo. Además no me gusta ni el Sasuke humano ni el psicólogo. —declaró y caminó hacia la puerta.

Pero Sasuke no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, su experimento era demasiado importante y además estaba su orgullo de por medio. Itachi y Sai se burlarían de él si se enteraban que fue tajantemente rechazado.

Caminó hacia ella y la detuvo del brazo.

—De verdad me gustas. —le dijo. —haría cualquier cosa por demostrártelo.

Sakura empezó a dudar al ver su determinación, pero aun así no caería tan rápido.

—Entonces a partir de mañana escribe un diario sobre tus sentimientos y muéstramelo todos los días. —pidió.

—¿Qué? —aquello era absurdo.

—Sé que es un método infantil, pero sólo así podré creerte. —le sonrió.

—Pero no me gusta escribir. —se quejó.

—Bueno, entonces iré a la policía a denunciar que tengo un acosador. —dijo en un tono malicioso.

Caminó a la puerta.

—Está bien, lo haré. —finalmente se rindió Sasuke, todo en pro de su proyecto.

Sakura rio de forma triunfante.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke estaba en la sala de su casa viendo la libreta que se había comprado para hacer ese ridículo diario.

Sai veía una película.

—Doctor, ¿eso funciona? —preguntó el menor y Sasuke miró la pantalla.

Era un muchacho que tenía acorralada a la chica contra la pared, con una de sus manos golpeó la pared, muy cerca de la cara de ella.

—Hmp. —bufó. —sólo los locos hacen ese golpe estúpido. —señaló. —No funciona, cada persona tiene su propio espacio personal, uno que sólo está permitido a la pareja o familiares. Así que cuando alguien entra en esa burbuja personal, esa persona se pone nerviosa y lo agarran con la guardia baja. —Sai lo escuchaba atento.

—¡Ah!, entonces yo podría usar eso con Sakura. —manifestó.

—¡Ni si te ocurra hacer eso con ella! —gritó Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sai, y a él mismo. —Te dije que no funciona…sólo quedarás en ridículo. —mencionó bajando su volumen de voz.

Sai asintió y regresó a ver la película, agradecido por los consejos del profesor.

—Y ahora que escribiré. —susurró Sasuke viendo el diario.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La mañana siguiente Sakura llegó al café a las ocho y media, ya estaba abierto pues su empleada se encargó de eso.

Se acercó a la barra donde estaba la caja y vio dentro de un canasto una libreta negra.

La abrió con cuidado y leyó su contenido en una impecable caligrafía.

 _7 de diciembre._

" _Hoy el cielo amaneció despejado. Hice ejercicio antes de bañarme, luego desayuné pan tostado con mantequilla. Me voy al trabajo esperando que sea un día productivo"._

Bien era el primer día, le daría oportunidad para que se acostumbrara a escribir.

.

.

 _8 de diciembre._

 _Hoy estudié sobre el trastorno de personalidad narcisista, que es una afección mental en la cual una persona tiene: sentido exagerado de egocentrismo, preocupación extrema por sí misma y falta de empatía con otras personas. Ha sido una actividad enriquecedora._

Sakura aventó con coraje la libreta al canasto.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto en un set de filmación en la ciudad, una chica de cabello largo rojo, como sus ojos, y anteojos estaba frente a las cámaras, luciendo un elegante vestido morado, largo y con una abertura de lado. Se encontraban grabando la escena de una película romántica, en la que ella participaba en un concurso de canto.

La escenografía representaba un programa musical

Ella estaba de pie con el micrófono frente a ella, pero de improvisto tiró el micrófono y miró al director.

—¡Estos zapatos son un asco! —gritó y se quitó los zapatos. Los arrojó al suelo, a los pies del director. —tráeme otros o no haré nada. —se cruzó de brazos.

—Karin, esos zapatos tú los escogiste. —le dijo una chica de cabello negro corto, su nueva manager.

—¡Pues ahora no los quiero!

Los actores y otros trabajadores se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos por el cambio tan drástico que sufrió la joven, hasta un mes atrás ella era una chica dulce y muy educada.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas en el suelo y miró de nuevo al director.

—No quiero cantar ese tema, es muy aburrido. —señaló. —cámbienme de canción. —pidió en tono infantil.

El director de unos cuarenta años y cabello castaño con algunas canas se levantó de su asiento.

—Lo siento Karin, ya sabes que no podemos cambiar. Vuelve a tu lugar y ponte los zapatos. —ordenó con enojo. La chica no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie, colocarse los zapatos que le devolvió su manager y tomar el micrófono. Pongan la música. —ordenó.

En lo que empezaba la canción ella tomó con fuerza el micrófono entre sus manos, con semblante de angustia.

Y la melodía de "Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran empezó.

Karin no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, enseguida sintió que le faltaba el aire, soltó el micrófono, se arrancó la gargantilla que llevaba, se dobló tocando sus rodillas y respiró con dificultad, comenzó a toser desesperada por la falta de aire y cayó al suelo desmayada ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un par de días después causando revuelo entre sus fans Karin llegó al centro psicológico con su manager y un par de guardaespaldas. Sasuke en un principio rehusó tratarla pues no le gustaba que fuera celebridad, pero Tsunade lo convenció diciéndole que además de ser una paciente que sufría un trastorno histriónico de la personalidad, sufría desmayos o crisis cada vez que escuchaba la canción de Ed Sheeran.

—Bienvenida. —le dijo Itachi dejándole una taza de té sobre la mesita en la sala de espera. Karin se le quedó viendo.

—Eres un beisbolista famoso. —mencionó recordando haberlo visto en varios anuncios. Itachi asintió. —Eres muy guapo, siéntate aquí a mi lado. —pidió golpeando levemente el lugar junto a ella.

—No puedo, disculpe. —dijo Itachi y regresó a la recepción.

Sai se acercó y le dio una tablilla con unas hojas.

—Llene este cuestionario y después el doctor la atenderá. —le comentó. Karin también lo observó de arriba a abajo.

—Tú también eres muy guapo, siéntate aquí conmigo. —le sonrió de forma coqueta. Pero Sai se hizo hacia atrás.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto por el rechazo. Sakura, quien también estaba en la sala, se acercó a ella con una pequeña libreta y una pluma.

—Soy admiradora suya, ¿me puede dar un autógrafo?

La actriz y cantante le hizo un desplante con la cabeza y se puso de pie, la empujó con el hombro cuando empezó a caminar.

—Llévame con el doctor. —le indicó a su manager y este la llevó a la oficina de Sasuke.

.

.

—¿Hay algún incidente que recuerde haber sufrido en estos días? —preguntó Sasuke serio, con la tablilla de anotaciones en la mano.

—¡Es usted tan guapo! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa, dejando al psicólogo desconcertado.

—Por favor conteste a mi pregunta, de lo contrario pensaré que no quiere que la consulte.

Ella rio estrepitosamente.

—¡Eres encantador! —mencionó y luego se quitó el abrigo que llevaba, debajo usaba un vestido corto verde oscuro. —lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en una cita contigo. —dijo inclinándose hacia adelante y sacudiendo su cabello.

—¿Algo más, sobre usted? —Sasuke seguía usando su tono serio.

.

.

Sakura y Tsunade veían la consulta del otro lado de la habitación, a través de espejo.

—¿Por qué actúa así? —preguntó Sakura intrigada.

—Ella sufre de trastorno histriónico de la personalidad. —informó Tsunade. —por lo que tiende a actuar exageradamente seductora, dramática y emocional. —En este momento Karin estaba sacudiendo de nuevo su cabello hacia atrás con las dos manos. —Necesita tener la atención y el amor de los demás para sentirse satisfecha.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ella intenta seducir a Sasuke? —preguntó viendo a Karin cruzarse de piernas lentamente.

—Es lo más probable. —respondió la doctora. —si ella es rechazada por alguna persona saldrá herida.

—¿Pero entonces tenemos que aceptar lo que quiera? —volvió a preguntar intrigada. No le parecía correcto cumplir con sus caprichos.

—Por supuesto que no, si lo hiciéramos ella pensará que lo que hace es correcto, y sólo empeoraría. —instruyó Tsunade. —debemos marcar ciertos límites y mantener distancia.

.

.

—¿Qué siente cuando escucha la canción "Kiss me? —preguntó Sasuke.

Karin descruzó la pierna y se inclinó hacia adelante, tocando sus manos en la mesita, dejando sus brazos rectos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tienes una chica guapa delante de ti y no haces nada?

Sasuke se sintió incómodo pues no le gustaban que las chicas se le insinuaran, y además se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

—Pregunté primero. —dijo él sin perder su porte serio.

.

.

Tsunade rio.

—Parece que Sasuke está en aprietos. —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Los hombres tiene una débil tolerancia, si ellos ven a una chica bonita, su lóbulo frontal entra en shock. —explicó acompañando de un movimiento de manos. —así que el cerebro deja de funcionar por un momento.

—¡Aah! —exclamó un poco desanimada Sakura.

Tras unos golpes en la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi y Sai.

El mayor llamó a Sakura y saludó a Tsunade que respondió con la misma cortesía. La rubia pudo ver que Itachi invitó a Sakura a tomar café y como esta se iba con ellos, cerrando la puerta.

Se desanimó. Obviamente teniendo a alguien de su misma edad, Itachi no la vería nunca como una opción de compañía.

.

.

Cuando Karin salió de consulta, unos quince minutos después, escuchó risas y caminó a la sala de espera de un costado. Se encontró a Sakura, Itachi y Sai tomando café y a las grandes carcajadas. Eso le molestó.

Ella estaba recibiendo mucha atención de parte de esos chicos tan guapos.

—¿Quién se cree esa? —murmuró antes de seguir su camino.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura bajó las escaleras que daban a la cafetería, aun riéndose por los disparates que Itachi y Sai contaron, le gustaba mucho su compañía.

Pero se quedó callada al ver a Karin esperándola sentada en una silla frente a la barra, con dos guardaespaldas rodeándola, y el manager un poco más atrás.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó Karin sentada con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

—Soy mayor que tú. —respondió Sakura enojada por su atrevimiento.

—Sí, se nota. —la miró de arriba abajo con aires de superioridad. —Entonces, ¿está bien para una señora como tu ir por ahí seduciendo jóvenes? —preguntó Karin.

A Sakura le costó trabajo contener su mal genio, pero lo hizo porque ella era una cliente y recordó las palabras de Tsunade.

—Creo que se equivoca, y si me disculpa tengo trabajo, por favor salga de aquí. —pidió Sakura.

Karin se puso de pie.

—¿Cuánto ganas? —preguntó caminando hacia ella. —para tan miserables ganancias yo puedo compensarlo ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Hay alguien responsable aquí? —preguntó Sakura mirando sobre su hombro.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —gritó histérica Karin, provocando que Rukia se agachara un poco y se tapara los oídos.

Ni la manager ni la seguridad se atrevieron a intervenir, pues conocían a Karin y ellos pagarían las consecuencias.

—¡Mírame y hablaba! —exigió con berrinche Karin.

Sakura se irguió, pero miró hacia un lado.

—on joue au tennis lundi soir?(¿jugamos tenis el lunes por la noche?). —comenzó a hablar en francés. —Lundi? Non, Thierry, ce n'est pas possible. Je travaille jusqu'à 10 heures. Et mardi aussi. Mercredi?(¿lunes? no Thierry, no es posible porque trabajo hasta la diez, el martes igual. ¿Qué te parece el miércoles?)

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Karin con disgusto.

—Me llaman Madame Antoine porque llevó el espíritu de la antigua reina francesa dentro de mí. —respondió con una sonrisa. —pero si me hablas así María Antonieta puede enojarse.

—¡Pero que disparates dices! —exclamó Karin y agarró por el cabello a Sakura, sacudiéndola.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Itachi bajó en ese momento y Karin la soltó para después pegarse a una pared.

Sai también entró por la puerta del café, pues había salido al patio cuando escuchó gritos.

—Esa mujer me jaló el cabello, deténganla. —exclamó asustada la chica de cabello rojo.

—¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó Sakura indignada.

—Sólo porque le dije que el café sabía mal y le pedí que lo hiciera de nuevo. —Karin comenzó a llorar. —¡Ella me jaló el cabello! —dijo viendo a Itachi que seguía inmóvil al pie de la escalera.

—No...eso no es cierto. —mencionó Sakura angustiada por las mentiras de esa chica. —¿lo sabes verdad? —le preguntó a Itachi.

—Sí, tú no eres de esa clase de persona. —respondió él y Karin comenzó a llorar más fuerte cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Sai miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. La manager estaba muy apenada, pero no diría nada en contra de su jefa.

—¿Tú también estás de su lado? —preguntó Karin a Sai que se incomodó. —¿la vas a defender?

—Dado que no sé los detalles no puedo decir nada objetivo de la situación. —respondió.

Unos pasos resonaron y todos voltearon hacia la escalera.

—¡Doctor! —gritó desesperada Karin y con demasiado dramatismo. —¡Me siento muy mal! ¡Esta mujer me ha jalado el cabello! —volvió a exagerar sufrimiento llevando sus manos al cabello rojo.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú sabes que no lo haría ¿cierto?, no podría hacerle eso a un cliente. —mencionó Sakura preocupada.

—Si sabes que no es correcto ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó serio dejando sorprendidos a Itachi y Sakura.

—¡Sasuke! —regañó Itachi.

—¡Como lo esperaba! —chilló Karin alegre. —eres el único que me comprende.

—Nuestra terapia terminó hace tiempo, deberías de volver a casa. —le indicó y regresó al piso superior.

—Gracias, vendré de nuevo. —mencionó Karin mientras él subía y le lanzó un beso.

Luego miró a Sakura con aire arrogante y sonrió con burla, caminó hacia la salida golpeándola en el trayecto con su hombro.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó la manager avergonzada al pasar junto a ella.

Sakura se quedó muy enojada y lanzó un grito de frustración.

—Ese idiota se puso de su parte. —exclamó.

—Tranquilízate Sakura. —pidió Itachi caminando hacia ella. —actuó mal pero es debido a su trastorno.

—¡Lo sé!, y también sé que nosotros debemos hacer lo mejor para ayudarla pero ella me humilló. —estaba indignada.

—Déjalo pasar. —pidió Sai.

—Pero me molesta mucho el que lo haya hecho delante de mucha gente. —se quejó. —y luego Sasuke le dio la razón, quizá se enamoró de ella durante la sesión. —no entendía otro motivo para su conducta.

—Eso no va a pasar. —contestó Itachi riendo.

—Sí, el doctor nunca se ha enamorado.

—¿Qué? —eso lo intrigó mucho olvidándose de su enojo con Karin. —¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que él se enamoré? —preguntó recordando la declaración de Sasuke.

—Pues no creo que esa posibilidad exista. —mencionó Sai de forma sincera. Itachi sospechó de la razón de su pregunta pero no dijo nada pues eso le beneficiaba a él. Sin Sasuke en el camino le sería muy fácil derrotar a Sai.

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó Sakura enojada. Otra vez se estaba burlando de ella.

Dejando confundidos a Sai e Itachi avanzó hecha una furia hacia el segundo piso.

.

.

Entró como un huracán a la oficina de Sasuke, quien se levantó d su asiento como un resorte. Caminó hacia ella quedando a mitad del escritorio.

—Si actué así fue porque tenía que apoyar a mi paciente como su terapeuta. —habló pensando que Sakura estaba molesta por no haberla defendido.

—Eso no me importa ¿Por qué has dicho que te gusto? —lo encaró. —ya sé que nunca te has enamorado.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No necesitas saberlo, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—No te he mentido, he sido sincero. —mencionó nervioso.

—Si fueras sincero no habrías escrito tantas estupideces en el diario. —le reprochó.

Él se ofendió por el insulto.

Sakura lo veía molesta con los brazos caídos, esperaba una respuesta.

Sasuke pudo leer en su rostro una invitación a convencerla de sus sentimientos. La situación era desesperada por lo que debía recurrir a artillería pesada.

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la empujó contra la pared, se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de ella.

—Me gustas. —declaró. La mirada ónix estaba puesta sobre aquellos ojos verdes que expresaban desconcierto. Y luego la besó.

Pero Sakura no correspondió al beso por encontrarse conmocionada. Siguió con los ojos abiertos hasta que parpadeó saliendo del shock, lo alejó un poco con las manos para luego golpearlo con la rodilla en la zona intima.

—No…no vuelvas a hacer eso. —pidió nerviosa. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

Él estaba doblado haciendo esfuerzos por no gritar. Ella goleaba duro.

—Eres un atrevido. —mencionó molesta.

—Sólo quería demostrarte que soy sincero. —dijo Sasuke en cuanto recuperó el aliento. —pero me disculpó por besarte antes de nuestra primera cita.

—¿Qué? —quizá escuchó mal.

—Nos vemos mañana a la una. —informó Sasuke. —sé puntual. —acotó y salió de la habitación volviendo a dejar a Sakura desconcertada.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Más tarde Sai e Ino estaban en la biblioteca, él caminaba por el pasillo llevando unos libros y ella cargando la cámara.

—Oye ¿no hay nada más? —preguntó Ino harta. —¿Sólo lees libros toda la tarde? —preguntó. —¿no te aburres?

—Ino no has salido con alguien antes ¿verdad? —cambió el tema porque le dolió su comentario. —todo lo que me enseñaste es inútil.

—Oye no me tomes como excusa para tus nulas habilidades de conquista. —se defendió ella. —si lo hicieras bien las chicas se enamorarían de ti.

Y sin previo aviso Sai besó a Ino en la mejilla, dejándola con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso? —preguntó Sai. —lo vi en televisión, ¿funciona?

Ino lo golpeó en el hombro.

—No seas tonto, esa clase de besos sólo funcionan con las personas que se gustan. —señaló Ino.

Sai se decepcionó y ambos siguieron caminando.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura limpiaba una mesa del café, ya había poca clientela, sólo dos parejas ocupaban unas mesas del fondo y la chica que la ayudaba ya había salido. Su celular sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Era un número desconocido.

—Sí. —contestó.

—Sakura, soy Gaara. —escuchó del otro lado de la línea la voz de su exesposo. —necesito verte.

Y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

* * *

No odien a Karin todavía, hay una historia detrás de su comportamiento.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Saludos.**


	6. Acercamiento

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias **: Jeamie Soraya:** No he tenido una experiencia similar pero supongo que es difícil tratar con una persona así. **o0 Anteiku 0o:** Si, la historia de Karin es triste. Y no has visto nada, las medidas desesperadas apenas vienen. **Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel:** Gracias por comentar, disculpa la tardanza pero aquí está ya la continuación.

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6. Acercamiento.**

—¿Ese bastardo se atrevió a llamarte? —preguntó Ino muy molesta a una decaída Sakura, que jugaba con la taza de té sobre la mesa.

La noche anterior Sakura se durmió antes de que llegara su hermana, por lo que no pudo contarle nada sobre la llamada de Gaara. Aprovechó que a esas horas la cafetería estaba desierta para poder contárselo.

—Sí, quiere que nos encontremos mañana, dice que tiene algo importante que hablar conmigo. —respondió la vidente.

—¿No será que quiere regresar contigo? —preguntó la rubia.

—¡Qué! —Se sorprendió Sakura, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. —No lo creo, él me dejó muy claro la última vez que nos vimos que no estaba interesado en alguien como yo. —mencionó con el semblante decaído.

La última vez que se vieron fue cuando firmaron el divorcio, ella todavía le rogó por una oportunidad para salvar su matrimonio, pero él dijo que no estaba interesado, ya no la quería ni la podía ver como mujer.

Sakura pasó unos días muy oscuros, cayó en depresión y perdió la confianza en sí misma, se llegó a creer que no valía la pena ni era bonita. Pero con la ayuda de su hermana y de los consejos de Kakashi pudo superar sus problemas. Recuperó la confianza en sí misma, aunque no la confianza en los hombres.

—Pero tampoco estaría interesada en egresar con él. —señaló Sakura con una sonrisa. No, no dejaría que el fantasma de su exmarido la volviera a intranquilizar.

—Eso es bueno. —dijo Ino extendiendo sus manos para agarrar las de su hermana. —Además tienes a tres papacitos detrás de ti como para que te conformes con tan poco.

Y las hermanas rieron.

Se quedaron calladas al escuchar unos fuertes pasos acercándose a ellas.

—Sígueme Sakura. —ordenó Sasuke al pasar junto a su mesa y sin detenerse.

Sakura vio el reloj que marcaba la una en punto, la hora acordada para la cita.

Había pensado en cancelar la cita, pero después de la llamada de Gaara reflexionó sobre el que salir un rato a distraerse le haría bien.

Se despidió de su hermana y salió al patio. Sasuke la esperaba recargado en su coche.

.

.

—¿Y adonde vamos? —preguntó Sakura cuando ya estaban dentro del auto y recorriendo la carretera. Conociendo a Sasuke quizá la llevaría a un museo o a una ópera clásica.

—Vamos a ir a la agencia de bienes raíces para investigar sobre un cliente. —reveló el doctor mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—¿Te refieres a Karin?¿Acaso es necesario?¿No basta con las entrevistas?

—Cuando eres alguien que estafa a la gente sí. —mencionó viéndola. Ella lo vio con enojo pero no le reclamó.—pero en psicología mientras más sabes de las personas es mejor. —declaró. —Además pacientes como Karin no expresan sus emociones fácilmente, por eso debemos recabar datos con las personas que la rodean.

—Bien. —señaló un poco decepcionada, pues no era la cita que esperaba.

.

.

—Parece que tenemos varias posibles causas para el trastorno de Karin. —comentó Sasuke mientras comían en un pequeño restaurante de aquel pueblo, a dos horas de Konoha.

—¿Hay algo que sea un problema? —preguntó Sakura interesada. Las personas a las que preguntaron no mencionaron que tuvieran problemas de pareja, pero la madre trabajaba y el padre era quien cuidaba de Karin y sus hermanos.

En ese momento llegó la mesara para dejarles dos helados en copas, postre que habían pedido.

—Su madre difícilmente estaba en casa por el trabajo. —comentó Sasuke haciendo a un lado su plato vacío para acercar la copa de helado. —así que la atención la buscaban de su padre, pero al ser tres hermanos tenían que luchar por ella. Así que Karin al ser la única mujer utilizó una actuación de niña linda para ganarla, así como lo hace actualmente.

—Pero hay niños en la misma situación y no se vuelven como ella. —rebatió Sakura que empezó a comer de su helado. Sasuke agarró la copa.

—Por supuesto, debe tener algo que lo haga propenso, en este caso Karin es artista, lo que la enorgullece. —comentó Sasuke. —Pero al final todo se centra en el amor. —Sakura lo miró sin entender. —Ella no recibió mucho amor cuando niña, así que está buscando obtenerlo ahora.

Sakura se entristeció un poco por su situación, pero enseguida sus pensamientos giraron en torno a Sasuke.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —le preguntó. —nunca te has enamorado, así que te cerraste al amor. ¿Cuál es la causa?

Sasuke alzó la copa de helado, pero al hacerlo le escurrió una gota en la mano. Aquella sensación le provocó recuerdos.

De nuevo se escuchó llorando, llamando a su madre, sólo en una feria.

—¿Sasuke? —llamó Sakura al ver que se quedó ido.

Él reaccionó moviendo bruscamente su mano para quitar el helado.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No. —respondió serio. Se puso de pie. —Es tarde, regresemos. —ordenó mientras sacaba su billetera para dejar el dinero sobre la mesa.

—Pero aún no me termino mi helado. —replicó Sakura.

—He dicho que hay que regresar. —dijo de forma tajante y caminó hacia la salida.

Sakura lo miró con rencor murmurando un par de groserías, luego lo siguió.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke estaba en su oficina realizando el informe sobre la investigación realizada cuando Ino entró a su despacho.

Se sentón frente a él con un rostro serio.

—¿En realidad te gusta mi hermana? —preguntó sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

—Claro, ya se lo dije a ella. —señaló. También tenía que tener cuidado con Ino, si ella albergaba dudas se las haría saber a su hermana y todo podía fracasar.

—Entonces por favor mañana no la dejes sola. —le pidió Ino. Sasuke no entendió porque se lo pedía con tanto fervor. —Mañana se encontrará con su exesposo. —reveló. —yo no puedo acompañarla porque haré una sesión fotográfica, pero temo que si va sola termine lastimada.

Ino le contó lo que sufrió con ese hombre, nunca hubo golpes físicos, pero los psicológicos dolían más. Tenía miedo de que Sakura estando frente a él volviera a quebrarse, y que ahora ya no tuviera fuerzas para sobreponerse.

—Entonces lo que quieres es que vaya con ella al encuentro con su expareja. —mencionó Sasuke.

—Sí, así ese bastardo sabrá que no está sola. —comentó Ino.

—Pero no creo que Sakura quiera que la acompañe.

Sasuke se sintió conmovido un poco por la historia de Sakura, en las investigaciones de Sai no indicaba sobre los maltratos psicológicos.

—Pero sé que tú puedes convencerla. —sonrió Ino.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura salió a mediodía de la cafetería y sintió el frío en el rostro. Estaban a mitad de diciembre y ya los días eran más fríos, la noche anterior había nevado un poco por lo que la nieve cubría el suelo y las aceras.

Volteó hacia la izquierda y saludó con la mano y una sonrisa a Itachi que quitaba la nieve del camino principal que llevaba al centro.

A veces creía que Sasuke era muy cruel con su hermano.

—Deja de estar bobeando o llegaremos tarde. —y justo el chico de cabello negro se colocó junto a ella.

—¿A dónde llegaremos tarde? —le preguntó confundida. —No me acuerdo que tuviéramos que ir a algún lado.

Sasuke le había dicho que Sai buscaría con las personas cercanas a ella de su mismo círculo profesional.

—Iré contigo a ver a Gaara. —señaló Sasuke.

—¿Qué?, no es necesario. —replicó.

—Si voy contigo y me pongo a tu lado, te verás más genial. —señaló con su característico orgullo.

Sakura lo miró y sólo atinó en asentir.

.

.

Llegaron a un centro comercial y fueron a sentarse en la cafetería en la que era la cita.

—Soy una tonta verdad. —señaló Sakura decaída. —sigo pensando en tratar de mantener mi dignidad.

Por eso esa mañana se había arreglado más de la cuenta, se había maquillado, puesto unos jeans azules, blusa naranja y botas y chamarra marrones. Por eso no debatió con Sasuke, sabía que si lo veía con él no parecería tan miserable.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —sonrió con tristeza.

—("No le estoy haciendo un favor, sólo es por el bien del experimento"). —se recordó Sasuke al sentir ganas de reconfortarla.

—Aunque tal vez estoy siendo muy cobarde al no querer enfrentar esto sola. —mencionó Sakura. —quizá lo mejor sea que te vayas.

Estaba echa un mar de dudas.

—Puedo apartarme un poco para que hablen a solas, así te sentirás más cómoda. —platicó Sasuke. —pero no pienso irme. Tu rostro denota resentimiento, dolor, indignación y rabia, cuando todo eso exploté te convertirás en un caos. Y si eso ocurre necesitarás a alguien a tu lado.

Sakura asintió sintiéndose reconfortada. Quizá lo había juzgado demasiado pronto y él era una buena y sincera persona.

—¿Sakura? —escucharon una voz a su costado y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Parado junto a ellos estaba un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

Sasuke lo detalló de inmediato.

—Gaara. —susurró ella.

—Los dejo para que hablen, pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas. —le comentó Sasuke a Sakura y luego s retiró del lugar dándole una rápida advertencia con la mirada al chico recién llegado.

—Ha pasado tiempo. —mencionó Gaara tomando asiento.

—Sí.

—Has cambiado, te ves muy bonita. —mencionó. Antes ella usaba el cabello largo, ahora era corto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con hostilidad. Estaba controlándose por no reprocharle sus malos tratos, por no llorar y preguntarle por qué no se dio cuenta antes de eso.

—Quiero pedirte perdón. Ahora sé que me porté muy mal contigo. —mencionó Gaara. —tu eres una buena mujer pero no te supe valorar.

—¿Y ahora por qué viene el arrepentimiento? —preguntó Sakura, aún desconfiada.

Gaara volteó hacia una mesa en la parte de atrás. Ahí estaba una chica de cabello castaño, la mujer con la que le fue infiel. Sí, ella había llegado al extremo de perdonar aquella infidelidad.

Sakura no se sorprendió de verla ahí, sino de su estado.

—Ahora que voy a ser padre veo las cosas de manera diferente. —aclaró Gaara.

¿Padre? ¡Él iba a ser padre cuando tantas veces le dijo a ella que no quería un hijo!

Se puso de pie bruscamente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte. —exclamó ella con un nudo en la garganta. Todo este tiempo había pensado que sí, de verdad lo quería, pero al tenerlo frente a ella, sabiendo que era feliz, que iba a ser padre, todos lo recuerdos tristes y dolorosos llegaron de golpe.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de la cafetería. Sasuke la siguió.

.

.

Sasuke la vio caminar por el centro comercial, iba perdida en sus pensamientos, mostraba dolor, pero no lloró.

A pesar de todo se mantenía fuerte. Luego la siguió hasta un restaurante, donde Sakura comió en silencio unos fideos, luego la vio comer un helado grande de chocolate.

Y él no sabía qué hacer, no quería involucrarse más con ella, no quería que su razón se viera afectada por los sentimientos.

Pero cuando la vio entrar a otro restaurante y pidió de comer, ya no pudo mantenerse al margen.

—Bien, te concedo un deseo. —le dijo sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Mientras no sea algo exagerado como darte toda mi fortuna, pide algo y lo haré por ti.

—Declárate como el señor Darcy. —mencionó deprimida. —o llévame a dar un paseo en bote mientras llueve, o baila conmigo un tango, o hagamos la escena del Titanic. —pidió.

Todas aquellas escenas eran sacadas de las películas románticas que tanto veía.

—Claro, o si quieres pídeme que hagamos un circo. — comentó Sasuke. Ni de broma haría algo parecido.

Sakura empezó a reír confundiéndolo.

—Ya sabía que no harías eso, pero quería que ver tu cara de temor, es muy graciosa. —comentó. —Todas esas películas me gustan, porque me dan consuelo. Sufrí mucho por Gaara, por eso dudé mucho cuando dijiste que te gustaba. —Sakura se puso más seria. —pero has estado conmigo en estos momentos difíciles y a tu manera intentas consolarme, me da gusto saber que eres sincero, porque no creo soportar otra decepción.

Se sinceró. Ella siempre tuvo ganas de tener una familia propia, cuando se casó con Gaara muchas noches sonó con sus hijos, y él le rompió el corazón cuando dijo que no los deseaba, y ahora al ver que sería padre, se lo había vuelto a romper.

Pero quizá con Sasuke había una oportunidad para realmente ser feliz.

Sasuke la escuchó sintiéndose mal. Pero no cambiaría de opinión, porque lo más importante para él era su experimento. Porque Sakura al igual que las otras mujeres no amaban realmente, sólo se basaban en la apariencia y la estabilidad económica del hombre.

.

.

Bajaban las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento cuando a Sakura se le dobló el pie, Sasuke volteó para verla, pues él bajaba primero.

—Estoy bien. —señaló sonriendo con vergüenza.

Sin decir nada Sasuke le extendió la mano a la chica. Ella se puso nerviosa pero aceptó su ayuda, y tomados de la mano llegaron hasta el coche del muchacho de cabello negro.

.

.

Por la noche, en su cuarto Sasuke tecleaba su informe en la portátil.

"Hoy tuve mi primer contacto personal con el sujeto de investigación, al parecer ha habido avances, me he ganado su confianza y creo que muy pronto será mi amante. Funcionó iniciar el contacto físico con ella en el estacionamiento."

Sasuke dejó de teclear acordándose de las palabras de Sakura.

" _Me da gusto saber que eres sincero, porque no creo soportar otra decepción._

Su sonrisa de satisfacción se borró y prosiguió escribiendo.

"Nota de precaución: Hay que tener cuidado con los sentimientos personales. Debo de recordar que el experimento más importante de mi vida está en juego."

Guardó su trabajo y apagó la computadora.

Miró la mano con la que sostuvo la de Sakura. Su tacto había sido suave y cálido.

Pero enseguida enterró esos pensamientos, él no tenía interés en ella, sólo era su sujeto de pruebas.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Sakura. —la llamó Itachi apenas la vio cruzar la recepción. Ella se acercó a él. —¿Tienes tiempo para salir? Me gustaría enseñarte un poco de béisbol. —le comentó con una sonrisa.

La doctora Tsunade pasó por ahí, pero no les dijo nada para no interrumpirlos.

—Sí, ¿te parece bien después de las siete? —preguntó la chica de ojos jade.

—Perfecto. —mencionó Itachi.

Aunque su amistad iba en progreso aún no había hecho una jugada fuerte, así que esa noche iniciaría con el proceso de conquista.

Los dos regresaron a sus labores.

Tsunade regresó y le sonrió a Itachi quien le devolvió la sonrisa, pero inmediatamente regresó su vista a la computadora.

—("¿Qué debería hacer?"). —se preguntó Tsunade alentando su caminar. Se debatía entre seguir hacia su oficina o regresar y hablar con Itachi. —("No he hablado con él últimamente").

Optó por regresar y plantarse frente a él.

—Itachi. —habló llamando su atención. —Eres muy joven ¿acaso no tienes planes? —le regañó.

—¡Eh! —estaba confundido.

Y ella se reprochó mentalmente por regañarlo tan de repente.

—Es que me da disgusto verte en la recepción sin hacer nada. —explicó. —¿Acaso no tienes ambiciones?

—Sólo ha pasado un año desde que dejé el béisbol. —mencionó alegre. —tengo tiempo para pensar en algo más.

—¿Tiempo? El tiempo es algo que no tenemos asegurado. —mencionó la rubia, eso era algo que ahora ella sabía muy bien. —deja de holgazanear y preocúpate por tu futuro.

—Lo lamento. —respondió Itachi apenado.

—Esfuérzate de ahora en adelante. —dijo Tsunade y empezó a caminar. —("Tonta, ¿acaso eres su madre?"). —se reprendió mientras caminaba.

Aquello no había salido como esperaba.

Itachi sonrió al verla alejarse. Era una mujer simpática y de seguro como era joven lo veía como a un hijo al cual proteger.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Por la noche Sakura sonrió cuando las luces del estadio empezaron a encenderse una a una permitiéndole ver el lugar.

—Ahora te enseñaré a jugar. —comentó Itachi con una bolsa negra en su hombro.

—¿Sólo a mí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, tendrás el honor de que un beisbolista famoso y sumamente guapo sea tu entrenador personal. —sonrió y Sakura lo imitó.

Así pasaron un par de horas divirtiéndose mientras se turnaban para lanzar o atrapar la pelota y haciendo carreras.

Terminaron tendidos en el piso y carcajeándose.

—¿Por qué suspiras así? —preguntó Sakura al escuchar a Itachi suspirar profundamente. —¿pasó algo malo?

—Hoy la doctora Tsunade me regañó por vivir mi vida de forma descuidada. —comentó viendo al cielo. —y sus palabras me siguen afectando. No puedo jugar de nuevo por mi lesión, y no me es posible ser entrenador profesional ni árbitro. —comentó con pesadumbre. Ella lo escuchaba atenta. —Aspi que no sé qué hacer.

—Pues no hagas nada. —le dijo ella e Itachi la miró. —No es bueno forzarse si no tienes ganas de hacer las cosas, ya llegará el momento.

Itachi se acomodó de lado para contemplarla mejor.

—Eres genial Sakura.

—¿Apenas te diste cuenta? —sonrió.

Y bajo aquellas luces Itachi la vio muy bonita. La profundidad de su mirada era tanta que Sakura se puso nerviosa y se puso de pie.

—Regresemos. —le pidió y él asintió.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente Sakura fue a desayunar a casa de Kakashi, pues él se lo solicitó muy temprano.

—¿Has averiguado algo sobre el experimento? —preguntó interesado el hombre mayor.

—Estoy participando en él, se trata de un experimento sobre el tipo ideal y su relación con el sistema inmune o algo así. —comentó.

—No hay manera de que un psicólogo como Sasuke haga ese tipo de experimento. —mencionó serio, preocupando a Sakura. —Lo poco que sé es que está en medio de investigaciones preliminares y que al final realizará el experimento con 500 mujeres. —comentó.

—¿Y por qué no le pregunta personalmente?

—Sabes cómo es él, si lo molesto se dará media vuelta y renunciará a mi financiamiento. —dijo Kakashi. Y estaba demasiado interesado en los beneficios que podría obtener como para arriesgarse.

—Entonces ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Revisa los documentos, electrónicos y físicos y encuentra algo que me diga de que se trata en realidad ese experimento. —indicó el hombre de cabello plateado. —por supuesto te daré una gran recompensa.

Sakura sonrió.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando Sakura subió al centro psicológico, poco antes de las nueve, no había rastro de ninguno de los tres hombres. Así que aprovechó para dirigirse a las oficinas, pero todas estaban cerradas. Luego fue a la recepción y vio la computadora de Itachi encendida. Miró atentamente la pantalla y de los archivos uno le llamó la atención.

—Pájaro Cucú. —susurró. Estaba raro el nombre para documentos normales, así que agarró el mousse dispuesta a abrirlo.

—Sakura. —gritó Itachi sobresaltándola. Él sólo había ido al baño y cuando regresó su corazón casi se sale de su lugar al verla. Tenía documentos que no podía leer.

—Lo siento, me llamó la atención el nombre de una carpeta. —comentó. —¿puedo verla?

—¡Oh, esto! —Itachi tomó el mousse, el cual señalaba la carpeta. —Es sólo pornografía. —dijo, con eso le quitaría las ganas.

—A mí también me gusta, y más si es yaoi. —comentó Sakura y agarró el mousse. La reacción nerviosa de Itachi le hizo ver que iba por buen camino. —podemos verla juntos.

—¡No! —exclamó quitándole de nuevo el aparato. —Esta es una versión muy vulgar, mejor luego bajo una más elegante. —sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—Bien. —mencionó ella. —pero actúas demasiado sospechoso tratando de ocultarlo.

Itachi no pudo decir nada y Sakura se fue.

El alma volvió al cuerpo del hombre que ocultó esa carpeta entre otra para evitar que Sakura pudiera leerla.

.

.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Sasuke detrás de su escritorio.

—Te pregunté si debemos continuar con este proyecto, realmente me siento muy incómodo. —dijo Itachi parado frente a él.

En verdad le tomó cariño a Sakura y no quería dañarla.

—¿No estabas muy entusiasmado por la moto? —preguntó el hermano menor.

—No quiero seguir engañando a Sakura, quiero renunciar. —declaró.

—Entonces paga la tarifa del experimento. —indicó Sasuke para sorpresa de Itachi. —¿No leíste el contrato?, el articulo siete estipula que si un participante se sale tendrá que pagar el 50% del costo del experimento. —sonrió disfrutando la cara de susto de su hermano.

Hablaban de mucho dinero así que a Itachi no le quedó más remedio que seguir adelante.

—Por cierto. —habló antes de retirarse. —ayer Sakura y yo nos divertimos mucho. —y se fue dejando con la duda a su hermano de lo que hicieron.

.

.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras muy molesto.

—¿Qué hicieron ayer Itachi y tú? —preguntó apenas y se acercó a la barra donde Sakura estaba.

—Bueno, pues… ¿y por qué tengo que decírtelo? —preguntó Sakura recapacitando. Su tono había sonado exigente y no le gustaba.

Buena pregunta, y él no tenía una buena respuesta.

—Olvídalo. —dijo y regresó por donde llegó.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?, a él no le importaba lo que esos dos hicieran.

.

Por la tarde Sakura, Itachi y Sai regresaron a la clínica después de un divertido tiempo de patinaje. Se la habían pasado muy bien junto, Itachi les enseñó a patinar y se reían de las múltiples caídas de Sai.

—Hay que ir otra vez. —comentó Sakura mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal.

—Sí. —dijeron los dos chicos.

Y toda su felicidad escapó al ver a Sasuke salir de su oficina y plantarse frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Disculpa que llegáramos tarde, pero aún no ha llegado la paciente ¿no? —comentó Itachi.

Él se dirigió a la recepción y Sai entró a su oficina. Sakura también quiso huir pero Sasuke no la dejó.

—Sakura, limpia el piso. —le ordenó.

—No la hagas limpiar. —intervino Itachi. —yo lo haré.

—Tú ve con la doctora Tsunade y ayúdala a archivar. —le dijo ahora molesto. Itachi lo vio con enojo pero se fue. —Según eres tutora del centro pero ¿Qué has hecho?

—Tienes razón, soy tutora, no la señora de la limpieza. —mencionó enfadada por la actitud tan grosera de Sasuke, pues no le había hecho nada.

—Pero no haces nada. Si tienes tiempo de salir y divertirte deberías de hacer algo por la clínica. —le reprochó.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó molesta y se marchó.

—Hermano, ¿por qué estás actuando así? —preguntó Itachi, regresó queriendo convencer a su hermano de que no se portara grosero con Sakura.

—Si todos los días les das un dulce a una chica, terminará viéndote como dispensador de dulces. —comentó Sasuke. —pero si sólo les das un dulce de vez en cuando, ella pensará: "Ah, esta persona finalmente me dio un dulce". Las campanas sonarán, pétalos de flores caerán y todo se volverá color de rosa. —mencionó para desconcierto de su hermano. —por eso a las mujeres les gustan los chicos malos.

—Hermano. —dijo Itachi colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —Eres un idiota. —murmuró y ahora sí se fue al consultorio de la doctora.

Sasuke siguió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, esa noche le daría un pequeño dulce a Sakura.

.

.

En la noche a Sakura le llegó un mensaje, era de Sasuke pidiéndole que saliera. Miró a la cama contigua e Ino ya dormía. No era tan tarde, las once, pero había llegado cansada de todo un largo día de trabajo.

Después de debatirse un poco, se decidió a salir, así que se colocó un largo abrigo negro sobre la pijama.

Afuera Sasuke la esperaba de pie en el jardín, en el cual había acondicionado una pantalla grande, un proyector y un sofá.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Recapacité y mi actitud contigo no fue muy buena. —admitió el hombre.

—Creo que tú también necesitas terapia. —dijo. —a veces eres gentil, a veces todo un ogro. —señaló.

—Lo sé, pero me disgustó él que te divirtieras con Sai e Itachi cuando te he confesado que me gustas.

Realmente no mentía, al verlos tan felices juntos si sintió enojo.

—Pero yo te dije que no me gustabas. —señaló Sakura. —Y no entiendo porque estás aquí.

—Ya te lo dije, vine a disculparme, y ya que no tuvimos una escena de película, al menos quise que viéramos una. —comentó Sasuke en tono tranquilo.

Sakura sonrió feliz, está bien, lo admitía, ese gesto era muy lindo. Se fue a sentar a su lado en el sillón, mientras se proyectaba la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—("Gaara, mírame ahora, soy tan bonita que tengo a tres guapos hombres enamorados de mí"). —pensó Sakura con emoción.

Sasuke se sentía satisfecho, con ese pequeño dulce y otro más que tenía en mente serían suficientes para hacerla caer, y en el examen del lunes les demostraría a todos que para Sakura él era su favorito.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El lunes llegó muy pronto y Sakura fue trasladada al hospital en el que se realizaban varios estudios médicos. Ella ya estaba sentada en el aparato de resonancia.

—Es un FMRI y analiza tu actividad cerebral. —comentó Sasuke a un costado de ella, quien estaba algo nerviosa. —cuando te acuestes algunas imágenes aparecerán, sólo mantén la calma.

—¿Y para qué es esto?

—Es para ver la relación entre tu hombre ideal y tu sistema inmune. —informó Sasuke. —También lo practicamos en cucarachas y ratas.

—¿Me estás poniendo al nivel de esos bichos? —replicó ofendida.

—A ti también te haremos un examen de piel, ritmo cardiaco y dilatación de pupilas. —mencionó tranquilamente.

—Espera. —le dijo Sasuke al ver que ella se iba a acostar. —tu cordón se ha desatado.

Se acercó a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos le acomodó el cordón de la bata.

Sakura se puso nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca y respirar su masculino aroma. Y cuando él se separó, aprovechó para rozar su cintura con las manos.

.

—¡Le dio el dulce! —exclamó Itachi al ver la acción detrás del cristal de la habitación. —¿Te llamas a ti mismo persona? —le reclamó a su hermano en cuanto entró en la habitación. —¿Cómo haces eso justo antes de la prueba?

Sasuke se colocó frente a los monitores que mostraban la actividad cerebral de Sakura.

—Cállate. —le ordenó, no quería sermones.

¿Y qué vamos a ver en la pantalla? —le preguntó Itachi a Sai, pues se veían cuatro imágenes de diferentes planos del cerebro.

Sai y Sasuke le explicaron que el área del hipotálamo se pondría roja cuando ella mirara la foto de una persona que le gustaba, entre más rojo más sentía atracción por esa persona.

—Bien, muéstrale las fotos. —Sasuke le ordenó a Sai. —("Muestra tu corazón Sakura, dime quien te gusta más").

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Saludos.**


	7. El orgullo herido de Sasuke Uchiha

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios **: Jeamie Soraya, lady maring, o0 Anteiku 0o, FrikiHimechan, Rima Echizen.**

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7.- El orgullo herido de Sasuke Uchiha.**

—Bien, muéstrale las fotos. —Sasuke le ordenó a Sai. —("Muestra tu corazón Sakura, dime quien te gusta más").

Sasuke estaba demasiado confiado en que los resultados de su método serían más que excelentes. A esas alturas Sakura ya estaba comiendo de sus manos.

—La primera fotografía es de prueba. —mencionó Sai al momento de apretar unos botones de la computadora.

La fotografía de Chris Hemsworth apareció en la pantalla de abajo mientras la pantalla del lado izquierdo mostraba cuatro planos diferentes del cerebro de la chica.

La parte del hipotálamo se empezó a colorear de rojo.

—¡Wow! —exclamó sorprendido Itachi, pues todo eso era nuevo para él.

—95%.—expresó Sai viendo los datos en el monitor. —es un puntaje muy alto.

—Pero puede superarse. —señaló Sasuke ocultando la sorpresa de que ese hombre le gustara tanto a Sakura. —Ahora comienza oficialmente con el experimento. —indicó de brazos cruzados.

Sai lo obedeció y cambió la foto, ahora aparecía Itachi con uniforme de beisbolista mientras le pegaba a la pelota con el bate.

El color rojo perdió intensidad.

—43%—informó Sai, Itachi se acercó un poco más para ver de cerca los resultados, y Sasuke sonrió triunfante detrás de él. Lo sabía, su hermano no era un gran rival, podía tener simpatía, pero Sasuke era astuto y sabía mover muy bien sus piezas.

—No puedo creerlo. —mencionó derrotado Itachi.

—Siguiente. —ordenó Sasuke.

Ahora fue el turno de la foto de Sai. De nuevo el color disminuyó.

—¿Cuál es el porcentaje? —preguntó Itachi de forma impaciente. Esperaba al menos gustarle a Sakura más que Sai.

—18%—Indicó Sai.

—Quizá haya un error, todo parece estarse debilitando. —se quejó.

—No hay errores. —mencionó Sasuke, quien estaba alegre por los bajos porcentajes de los chicos. —siguiente. —ordenó.

Ahora una foto suya apareció en pantalla.

—¿Y esa foto? Pareces tener mucha confianza. —dijo Itachi, pues Sasuke tenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

El doctor no dijo nada y se concentró en ver los resultados con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando notó que el color rojo prácticamente era nulo.

Itachi y Sai trataron de aguantar la risa.

—¿Qué es eso? No hay color en absoluto. —el hermano mayor no pudo evitar jactarse de la situación.

—6%—señaló Sai en tono burlón. —Es usted el último.

—La eliminación era del 5% ¿verdad? —Itachi le preguntó a Sai. Sasuke los escuchaba todavía sin creer los resultados. —supongo que apenas pasó. —Itachi y Sai seguían riéndose mientras a Sasuke le daba un tic en el ojo. —Y eso que le dio un dulce.

—Gracias por su trabajo. —mencionó entre dientes Sasuke, conteniéndose para no explotar. —En el futuro trabajen más.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida. Escuchó las risas de Itachi y Sai y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

.

.

Sasuke entró en el cuarto de resonancia cuando Sakura se estaba levantando.

—¿Te hice algo malo? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

—No. —respondió confundida.

—¿Te he hecho sentir mal? —ella negó. —¿Entonces por qué eres así conmigo?

—Disculpa ¿de que hablas? —interrogó Sakura.

Sasuke no podía responder ya que tendría que explicar que estaba molesto por el bajo porcentaje que recibió.

—Olvídalo. —exclamó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Sakura se quedó pensando si su actitud tan rara tenía algo que ver con los resultados del experimento, del cual sospechaba había un objetivo oculto. Por eso, hasta no descubrirlo, tenía que actuar con cuidado. Así que cuando le presentaron la foto de Sasuke comenzó a pensar en otras cosas para no mostrar emociones por él y así alterar el resultado.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Eran las once de la noche y en la residencia Uchiha todavía estaban las luces encendidas.

En su habitación Sasuke revisaba, de nuevo, las tomografías de Sakura, seguía sin entender porque su porcentaje fue el más bajo. La puerta estaba abierta así que Itachi entró sin problemas llevando una taza de café en la mano.

—Te traje café. —Comentó el muchacho de cabello largo dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.

Sin agradecer, Sasuke tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Quién te dijo que le pusieras azúcar? —preguntó molesto por lo dulce de la bebida. —No es posible que no sepas como me gusta el café. Hazlo de nuevo. —empujó la taza hacia su hermano.

Itachi comenzó a reír. Su hermano podría ser un gran profesionista, pero de vez en cuando actuaba como niño mimado.

Y en parte él tenía la culpa por consentirlo demasiado desde pequeño, pero sólo quería que olvidara el dolor que pasó desde aquel día.

—Hay hermanito, no te enojes conmigo sólo porque tu dulce no surtió efecto, mejor esfuérzate más para el próximo mes. —mencionó Itachi y salió de la recámara.

Sasuke se quedó enojado, necesitaba hacer algo para cambiar la situación a su favor. Miró la lap que reposaba cerrada a un lado del escritorio. Apartó las tomografías y se acercó la portátil, después de abrirla tecleó en el buscador un nombre.

Varias imágenes del actor rubio y de ojos azules aparecieron.

—No sé qué le ve a este tipo. —Murmuró mientras pasaba las fotografías, pero casi enseguida lo supo.

Era famoso, y por consiguiente rico.

Sonrió de lado, ya tenía su próxima estrategia. Y esta vez estaba seguro que no fallaría.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La tarde siguiente, cuando se desocupó de su trabajo en el café, Sakura subió al centro psicológico. Sasuke ni Sai estaban, así que consideró que era una buena oportunidad para fisgonear un poco entre sus cosas, sin embargo la oficina de los chicos estaba cerrada con llave.

Decepcionada caminó hacia la recepción, la esperanza regresó al ver que tampoco estaba Itachi. Primero miró hacia todos lados antes de caminar hasta detrás de la recepción.

—Pájaro cucú, pájaro cucú. —Susurró mientras buscaba el documento en el escritorio, pero este ya no estaba ahí.

De repente su celular sonó asustándola. Se apresuró a sacarlo de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, era un mensaje de Sasuke pidiéndole verla en una dirección.

—¿Sakura? —la voz de la doctora Tsunade la volvió a asustar. —¿Qué haces? —estaba intrigada por verla en la recepción.

—Es que…el teléfono sonó. —respondió señalando el objeto. —E Itachi no estaba para contestar.

—Ese chico a veces suele ser muy relajado. —comentó. —ya le había dicho que tiene que ser más responsable.

Sakura le dio la razón.

—¿Se va? —preguntó la chica al notar que la mujer rubia llevaba su bolsa y abrigo con ella. Todavía no daban las dos y por lo general Tsunade se iba hasta la siete.

—Sí, tengo un compromiso, ya cambié mis citas de hoy. —comentó con una sonrisa. Se despidió de Sakura y luego salió del lugar.

Sakura sabiendo que ese día no en encontraría nada, subió a su cuarto para arreglarse para el encuentro con Sasuke.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ella nunca imaginó que el lugar donde vería a Sasuke sería la boutique de ropa "Elegance", ubicada en la avenida cinco del centro de Konoha. Ese lugar era muy famoso, por lo que la ropa que ahí vendían tenía unos precios muy exorbitantes para Sakura.

Todavía confundida se animó a entrar por la puerta giratoria. Como era de esperarse, aquel lugar de techos altos y paredes cremas, emanaba elegancia y distinción. Enseguida una muchacha con uniforme de pantalón y saco gris se le acercó.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Sakura aún no salía de su asombro al ver tantos escaparates llenos de cosas lindas.

—Viene conmigo. —la voz se Sasuke la sacó de su trance. El chico de cabello negro, que en esa ocasión llevaba un traje gris con sutiles rayas verticales en un tono diferente de gris, se había colocado frente a ella.

La dependienta asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás para darle un poco de privacidad.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Sakura intrigada.

—Estamos de compras. —respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad. —Así que puedes elegir lo que quieras. —señaló con la mano varios escaparates.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Porque quiero comprarte algo, así que elige un bolso. —indicó.

Enseguida la muchacha pidió que la acompañara, Sakura por pena la siguió hasta los estantes donde estaban los bolsos.

—(¡Que hermosos!). —pensó Sakura maravillada por todo lo que había a su alrededor. Bolsos rojos, negros, blancos, grandes y pequeños, había de tantos colores, diseños y tamaños que no podía decidir cuál le gustaba más.

Pero a pesar de que le gustaría tenerlo todos, sabía que no podía. Sasuke tenía una cara de gozo que no podía ocultarla.

—("Si tan sólo escojo una, ese hombre explotará en satisfacción). —pensó la vidente. — (pero son tan bellas para rechazarlas).

—No dudes y escoge una. Sé que la quieres. —animó Sasuke al verla vacilar. —no pensaré que eres una persona materialista.

—¿A qué estás jugando Sasuke Uchiha?¿Por qué tan de repente quieres comprarme una bolsa? —lo encaró Sakura.

El chico le hizo una seña a la señorita para que los dejara solos, luego se acercó a ella.

—No es ningún juego, ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerle un regalo a la chica que me gusta? —preguntó, pero Sakura no se fiaba de su mirada fría. —No te hagas del rogar, odio eso. —sentenció.

Ella torció la boca momentáneamente y afiló la mirada.

—Algo pasó. —dijo ella. —y estás intentando comprarme con un regalo caro porque tu orgullo no te permite humillarte. Sasuke se sintió incómodo al ser descubierto por Sakura. —Pero si me lo suplicas sinceramente prometo ayudarte.

Ahora él se molestó al ser humillado.

—Señorita. —llamó a la muchacha que se acercó rápidamente. —compraré el bolso más caro. —señaló para sorpresa de Sakura.

La muchacha no perdió tiempo y enseguida eligió una bolsa negra con incrustaciones.

Sakura siguió a Sasuke hasta la caja.

—No lo hagas. —pidió, pero él ya había dado la tarjeta de crédito.

La cajera colocó el accesorio dentro de una bolsa de papel y se la extendió al chico, este la tomó pero la colocó en el mostrador.

—Quiero devolverla y que me dé el importe en efectivo. —mencionó para sorpresa de Sakura y la cajera. —y que el dinero lo done al hogar de niños bajo el nombre de Sakura Haruno. —ordenó.

Muchos sabían que esa cadena de boutiques financiaba a un hogar de niños en situación de calle.

—Ahora parece que te compré un bolso e hiciste algo grandioso. —Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura. —¿Está todo arreglado verdad?, ya nadie dirá que eres materialista.

—Pero ahora no tengo ningún bolso. —señaló ella mostrando sus manos vacías. Estaba muy enojada por su actitud y estaba dispuesta a vengarse. —Así que no te importará comprarme uno, ¿verdad? —sonrió dulcemente.

Pero ella no eligió uno ni dos, sino cinco bolsos y un vestido, que Sasuke tuvo que comprar al recordar el horroroso seis por ciento del experimento.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba de pie admirando varios diplomas enmarcados en la pared, en ellos el factor común era el nombre de Shizune.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo girar, por ella entró una mujer joven de cabello oscuro, corto y lacio. Usaba una blusa blanca y una falda negra, y sobre las prendas una bata blanca. En la mano llevaba un sobre bolsa amarillo abierto.

—¿Ya están listos los resultados? —preguntó la rubia.

—Toma asiento por favor. —la recién llegada indicó señalando unos asientos de cuero negro que estaban frente a un escritorio de cedro colocado frente a un ventanal que permitía ver una sección de la ciudad de Konoha.

—No te pongas tan seria Shizune, sólo es una confirmación de lo que sé que tengo. —comentó la rubia tomando asiento, ya la mujer de cabello oscuro había ocupado su lugar frente al escritorio.

Se conocían desde niñas, así que shizune estaba al tanto de la gran capacidad y conocimientos que tenía su amiga en cuanto a medicina, pues aparte de la psicología, también había cursado esa carrera, pero al final optó por ejercer su otra pasión. En cambio ella se desarrolló en esa área de la salud y ahora era directora del hospital general.

—Tsunade. —mencionó con pesar entregándolo el sobre. —esta vez odio decir que tenías razón.

La rubia sacó el documento y leyó el contenido. Un gesto de tristeza se hizo presente, a pesar de imaginarlo, la confirmación dolía.

—No te preocupes amiga, no pasa nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento así? —preguntó Shizune alarmada. —No finjas entereza, es normal que sientas miedo o tristeza.

—No vale la pena tener esos sentimientos, es mejor que me dedique al presente. —comentó Tsunade. —pero por favor no le cuentes a mi ahijado nada de esto, no quiero preocuparlo.

Después de una larga discusión, que terminó ganando, Tsunade abandonó aquella oficina de hospital.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Gracias por comprarme todos estos bolsos. —Mencionó Sakura con una gran sonrisa desde el asiento de copiloto. Ya se dirigían al edificio que albergaba el café de adivinación y la casa de la chica.

—¿Ahora mi porcentaje subió? —preguntó Sasuke sin despegar sus manos del volante y su vista del frente. A cualquier mujer le encantaban los bolsos, así que ella debería estar muy agradecida con él por semejante regalo.

—¿Perdón?

—En los exámenes obtuve un se…sesenta y cinco por ciento. —mintió por orgullo. —creo que es algo bajo. ¿Ya ha subido un poco?

—¿Por qué es tan importante el porcentaje? —preguntó ella. —pensé que sólo era para saber mi tipo de hombre ideal.

—Pero aun así hirió mi amor propio. —comentó Sasuke. En parte era cierto, aún recordaba las burlas de Itachi y Sai.

—No lo sé, creo que hay algo raro. —dijo ella.

—No hay nada de raro, sólo quiero alcanzar el 100%.

—Bueno, ya que has sido bueno conmigo te subiré un 5%—Señaló sonriendo.

Sasuke entonces frenó con brusquedad, afortunadamente usaban el cinturón o si no ella habría chocado con el parabrisas.

—¿Sólo 5%?—preguntó molesto, eso era una cantidad ridícula para lo que había gastado. Ella rio al ver que su plan de hacerlo rabiar funcionó.

—Pues si quieres que te suba más el porcentaje tendrás que hacer algo por mí. —indicó la mujer de cabello rosa.

—Olvídalo, no perderé mi tiempo contigo. —rezongó.

—De acuerdo, Itachi o Sai estarán encantados de acompañarme. —sonrió ella y miró al frente.

Sasuke la miró con rencor, lo estaba manipulando y muy bien.

—Tú ganas. —concedió él. No podía dejar que su hermano o Sai hicieran más puntos con Sakura.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke caminaron alrededor del hermoso lago que estaba en medio del parque, a pesar de ser diciembre y haber frío, la temperatura no había bajado tanto como para congelarlo, pero las aves como patos y garzas que engalanaban el sitio ya habían emigrado en busca de tierras más cálidas.

Varias personas transitaban a su alrededor bien abrigadas, la tarde ya estaba cayendo y no podían arriesgarse a enfermarse.

Sakura desvió su caminar al pequeño muelle de madera que había del lado izquierdo, él la siguió. En el muelle estaban atadas dos lanchas que rentaban a los turistas para que recorrieran el lago.

—Cuando tengo tiempo me gusta venir aquí a relajarme. —comentó Sakura mientras se sentaba al final del muelle con las piernas colgando.

—¿Qué estrés puede tener una estafadora? —preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada pero controló su carácter. Dejó pasar por esa vez su comentario.

—Después de terminar con Gaara vine aquí a menudo. —comentó volviendo a ver el lago. Aquellos días de tristeza y dolor encontraba un poco de calma viendo su reflejo en el agua y observando el atardecer. —Sólo aquí olvidaba lo infeliz que era.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos por varios minutos hasta que él decidió romperlo.

—No te atormentes recordándolo, tienes que dejar ir tu pasado. —mencionó él. Sakura de nuevo regresó su vista al chico.

—Eso intento, pero no es fácil, y menos ahora que sé que será padre. —su tono de voz se volvió triste. —eso me hace preguntarme ¿Qué está mal en mí?

En un arrebato por verla tan decaída, Sasuke la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

—Nada está mal en ti Sakura. —comentó. —él fue quien estuvo mal al no reconocer la gran mujer que eres, nunca lo olvides.

Ella se separó de él y lo miró fijamente, se sentía muy extraña al ser reconfortada por el doctor.

—¿En verdad piensas eso de mí? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, sólo lo dije para aumentar mi porcentaje. —contestó apuradamente y desvió la mirada.

Ella rio de forma alegre y luego se dedicaron a mirar el cielo mientras llegaba el atardecer.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su casa ya cuando la noche había caído. Habían pasado mucho tiempo conversando en el lago y después fueron a cenar.

—Ten. —dijo Sasuke extendiéndole las bolsas de mercancía cuando estaban frente a la puerta del café.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No las quiero, sólo te pedí comprarlas porque estaba enojada contigo y tenía curiosidad del porqué querías comprarme todo. Pero ya que conozco la razón no las necesito.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Sasuke contrariado. —¿Y qué haré con esto? —alzó un poco las bolsas.

—Dónalas pero esta vez a tu nombre. —sonrió Sakura. —Y si quieres aumentar tu porcentaje enséñame un poco sobre psicología. —Sasuke hizo un gesto de confusión. —Soy asesora de un centro psicológico pero no sé nada, quiero poder ayudar a los pacientes. —manifestó. Ahora él la miró con incredulidad. —¿De casualidad son muy caras las clases de psicología? —preguntó ella.

—Pues sí, pero si aprendes rápido te puedo aceptar como estudiante becada. —respondió Sasuke. El tenerla cerca sería muy bueno para él.

—Gracias por hoy. —sonrió Sakura y luego entró al café.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La mañana siguiente una lujosa camioneta se estacionó frente al centro psicológico Madame Antoine, de ella bajó un hombre de traje negro y lentes que se apuró a abrir la puerta trasera para después colocar su mano para que se apoyara la persona para la que trabajaba.

Como siempre Karin lo miró con molestia antes de apoyarse en él y bajar de la camioneta con elegancia. Bajó por el camino de cemento rodeada por cuatro hombres y su manager.

Iba ir directo por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso pero vio a Sai sentado en una banca afuera de la cafetería, así que bajó el de nivel que conducía a la terraza de dicho lugar.

Les hizo una seña a sus empleados para que no la siguieran.

—Hola, han pasado pocos días pero parece mucho tiempo. —comentó con tono provocativo mientras se sentaba junto a él. Pero Sai estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no le contestó. —Seguro me has extrañado mucho ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

—Si viniste a recibir terapia ve al centro. —le indicó sin voltear hacia ella. Karin notó la caja de chocolate que él tenía sobre las piernas.

—¿Eso es chocolate?¿puedo tomar un poco? —le preguntó. Quería su atención a toda costa.

—Comételo.

—Pero no es divertido si me lo como, aliméntame. —pidió y abrió la boca exclamando un ah.

—Pues no te lo comas. —mencionó desinteresado.

Su apatía hacia ella molestó a Karin, quien se puso de pie.

—¡Tonto! —exclamó indignada y luego se alejó encaminándose hacia el centro psicológico.

—Sakura…—susurró Sai recordando de nuevo lo que vio momentos antes.

.

.

 _Esa mañana Sai subió al tercer piso con una caja de chocolates para Sakura. Ino le había dicho que debía ser detallista con ella si quería ganar su corazón. Y aunque en sí no le interesaba eso, si quería aumentar su porcentaje para el mes siguiente._

 _Cuando llegó a la puerta de la chica la encontró semiabierta y no encontrando nada malo en adentrarse sin permiso a la casa, lo hizo._

 _Vio a Sakura de espaldas, mirándose al espejo sólo con una falda rosa puesta y el torso cubierto por el brassier negro. De inmediato se hizo hacia atrás para cubrir su vista con la pared, pero una reciente y rara curiosidad lo hizo salir de nuevo._

 _Sakura ya se había puesto una blusa negra y se alzaba el cabello dejando expuesta su nuca._

 _Sai siguió contemplándola embelesado. Nunca había visto a alguien desnuda._

 _Ya no tuvo el valor de entregarle los chocolates, pero desde ese momento proclamó el haberse enamorado de la chica de cabello rosa._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Itachi se puso de pie en cuanto vio llegar a Karin.

—Bienvenida. —la saludó con una sonrisa cortés. Esa chica lo ponía un poco nervioso por su forma de actuar, pero debía dar buena imagen a la clínica.

Ella se quitó el abrigo gris que usaba, dejando al descubierto el vestido blanco corto.

—¿Me ayudas a subir el cierre? —le preguntó al chico de coleta, luego giró para enseñarle la espalda, con el cierre del vestido a medio subir.

Itachi se acercó a ella y llevó sus manos hacia el cierre dorado, pero se detuvo a milímetros.

—Lo siento, pero sería mejor que su manager lo hiciera. —dijo y se alejó del lugar. No debía caer en sus provocaciones.

Karin de nuevo volvió a enfadarse por no recibir la atención que merecía y se volvió a poner el abrigo.

En ese momento Sakura llegó. Se vieron con incomodidad.

—¿Está bien tu cabello? —preguntó la actriz. —la última vez te arranqué mucho. —se burló.

Sakura sonrió con fingida amabilidad. Esa tipa era odiosa pero era una clienta.

—Sasuke la espera para su consulta. —indicó.

Karin le hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego fue hasta el consultorio.

.

.

Karin miraba fijamente a Sasuke que terminaba de anotar unas observaciones. Descruzó la pierna derecha y cruzó la izquierda.

Estaba aburrida, desde hacía varios minutos él no dejaba de hacerle preguntas que no le interesaba contestar.

—Tuviste varios accidentes de tráfico el año pasado. —Comentó Sasuke. —Una vez en junio, dos en octubre y una en diciembre.

—Con una vida tan agitada como la mía es normal que eso ocurra. —mencionó Karin.

—Pero incluso en el último accidente tu anterior manager murió. ¿No tuviste momentos difíciles? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No, ninguno, gracias a eso tuve días de descanso. —comentó Karin.

Sasuke no le comentó nada y volvió a leer las notas.

Karin cruzó sus manos y miró hacia abajo.

—Doctor, sinceramente creo que lo amo. —reveló con timidez.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ella levantó la vista para verlo.

—Porque todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti. Eres guapo, inteligente y amable. —mencionó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es verdad. —Concedió Sasuke. —pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sobreactuando dolor. —Si no me correspondes ya no quiero vivir. —chilló. —¡Me voy a matar! —dijo y se llevó las manos a su cuello para apretarlo.

—Si quieres morir ahí hay un abrecartas o un vaso de vidrio. —mencionó Sasuke con calma.

—Estás exagerando doctor. —mencionó Karin liberando su cuello.

—Tú no me amas, sólo estás confundida.

—¡Todo es por culpa de Sakura! —gritó la chica poniéndose de pie. —Todos en este lugar la quieren a ella. Incluso tu la amas demasiado ¿no? —le preguntó al chico que la observaba.

—Ella sólo es una persona que no interfiere en la vida de otras. —respondió Sasuke. —Mientras que a ti sólo te importa cómo te ven los demás.

—¡Soy una celebridad! claro que me tiene que importar como me ven los demás. —reprochó Karin.

—¿Y si no lo fueras?

Karin tomó asiento lentamente.

—Aunque no fuera así, sería bueno que todo el mundo me amara. —mencionó un poco decaída y con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó interesado.

—Pues es obvio, para que le guste a todo el mundo.

—Eso es imposible. —mencionó Sasuke. —No le podemos gustar a todos, si tratas de que todos te amen a cualquier costo, sólo resultarás herida.

—Pero…pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que todos me amen. —mencionó con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué es importante que todos te amen? —preguntó Sasuke pero Karin no supo o más bien no se atrevió a responder. —Porque eres horrible. —dijo Sasuke intuyendo lo que le daba miedo decir.

—¿Tú crees que soy horrible? —preguntó deprimida.

—No, pero veo que tu si lo piensas.

Karin miró hacia un costado y apretó sus manos.

—Yo…yo no sé porque soy así, no sé porque no tengo confianza y siempre estoy nerviosa y asustada. —confesó aquellos sentimientos que siempre trataba de ocultar. Pensaba que si mostraba su verdadero ser ante los demás no la aceptarían.

Sasuke suavizó el semblante. Ella aún estaba muy confundida, todavía no era plenamente consciente de su baja autoestima, sin embargo esperaba que aquello fuera el inicio de su recuperación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial Sakura e Itachi recorrían los pasillos navideños en busca de un pino y adornos para el centro. Ella había presenciado el principio de la consulta, pero Itachi llegó por ella.

—Compremos este. —señaló Itachi un pino alto de color verde.

—Estás loco, podría romper el techo. —bromeó Sakura por la gran altura del árbol.

Al final optaron por uno de poco más del metro y medio.

—¿Y qué decoraciones quieres Saku-chan? —preguntó Itachi mientras veían las esferas de colores.

—¿Saku-chan? —preguntó alarmada Sakura. —¿Por qué tanta confianza conmigo, si soy mayor que tú? —lo encaró.

—Pero eres tan linda. —respondió Itachi jalando sus mejillas y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Sakura involuntariamente se sonrojó. —Y además ya somos amigos ¿o no? — la soltó y le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo latir el corazón de la joven.

Ella sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se tallaba una mejilla. Él volteó hacia los anaqueles.

—Por cierto, gracias por ese 43%, obtuve el primer lugar. —comentó él eligiendo un bote de esferas color azul.

—¿Hablas del experimento? —preguntó ella. —Si tú fuiste el primer lugar, ¿qué hay de Sasuke? —estaba confundida por los porcentajes.

Itachi rio.

—Él fue el último con seis por ciento. —reveló.

Sakura entonces empezó a reír. Ya todo encajaba. Por eso estaba tan desesperado intentando complacerla.

.

.

Sasuke bajó al café inmerso en sus pensamientos. Después de que Karin se marchara, acudió con Tsunade para hablar del caso. Ella le comentó que encontraba un cuadro de depresión en ella, además de su trastorno histriónico de la personalidad. También le recordó que le faltaba averiguar el por qué la canción "Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran le provocaba aquel cuadro de ansiedad.

Unas risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ellas venían de detrás de la puerta de la cafetería, la cual se abrió dejando ver los causantes.

Sakura e Itachi entraron cargando el pino de navidad y unas bolsas de compra.

Algo en Sasuke se removió en su interior al ver aquella escena. Caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos, que dejaron de reír y colocaron las cosas en el suelo.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó serio. ¿Por qué tenían que reírse juntos a cada rato?, parecían tontos.

—Ah, es que Saku me estaba contando una historia buenísima. —mencionó Itachi.

—¿Saku? —preguntó Sasuke. ¿A qué hora se hicieron tan íntimos?, Itachi sólo asintió.

—¿Vas a comer? —le preguntó Sakura al hermano menor viendo su oportunidad perfecta.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —quizá ella quería acompañarlo.

—Porque Itachi me venía diciendo que tenía mucha hambre. Ahora pueden ir a comer los dos. —mencionó empujando al Uchiha mayor hacia adelante.

Los dos hermanos pusieron cara de desconcierto, ninguno quería pasar tiempo juntos.

—Pero yo quería ir a comer contigo. —replicó Itachi.

—Pero yo tengo cosas que hacer, y les hará bien pasar tiempo de hermanos. —señaló Sakura y los sacó a los dos a empujones.

Esperó a que pasara un tiempo considerable y luego subió a la clínica.

.

.

—Así que hablas de manera más informal con Sakura. —comentó Sasuke mientras terminaban de pagar lo que consumieron.

—Sí, nos hemos vuelto más cercanos. —sonrió Itachi.

—Seguro le mostraste un poco de tus músculos, es lo único que puedes hacer bien. —seguía molesto con su hermano. Obviamente sólo era porque no le gustaba la opción de perder.

—Pues no veo que hayas hecho algo con ese gran cerebro tuyo —contraatacó Itachi.

—Ni siquiera entenderías mi plan si te lo contara. —señaló Sasuke. —tu cerebro no funciona tan bien.

Itachi bufó incrédulo.

—Además Sakura es el sujeto de experimento, así que no te involucres mucho. —ordenó y dio media vuelta para regresar a la clínica.

.

.

Sakura seguía registrando la oficina de Sasuke minuciosamente, necesitaba conseguir algo sobre el experimento que realizaba para Kakashi, y así él le daría un buen pago que la ayudaría con sus deudas.

Pero ni en los cajones ni sobre el escritorio encontró algo, así que buscó en la computadora.

—Study. —leyó una de las carpetas, esa podría contener algo útil.

En ese momento la manija de la puerta se movió.

—¿Hay alguien adentro? —preguntó Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta al ver que la oficina estaba cerrada con llave.

—La habrás cerrado desde adentro. —comentó Itachi. —iré por la llave.

Y el corazón de Sakura se aceleró por la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Saludos.**


	8. Celos, tristezas y descubrimientos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios **: Jeamie Soraya, o0 Anteiku 0o, Chokobell.**

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8.- Celos, tristezas y descubrimientos.**

Aprovechando la ausencia de los hermanos, Sakura subió al centro psicológico para buscar más indicios sobre el dichoso experimento. Pero no era tan descuidada, tenía un plan por si la descubrían, así que llevó consigo la aspiradora y sus audífonos.

Y qué bueno que fue así, pues en ese momento cuando estaba copiando un video a su memoria, la manija de la puerta se movió sobresaltándola.

—¿Hay alguien adentro? —preguntó Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta al ver que la oficina estaba cerrada con llave.

—La habrás cerrado desde adentro. —comentó Itachi. —iré por la llave.

Y el corazón de Sakura se aceleró por la posibilidad de ser descubierta antes de que terminara de guardar el documento.

—¡Vamos! —urgió viendo el 93% en la pantalla, como si con eso pudiera acelerarse la acción.

Por lo nerviosa que estaba sin querer tiró el porta lápices al suelo generando ruido.

—¿Quién está adentro? —preguntó Sasuke exaltado, moviendo agresivamente la manija.

Sakura rápidamente alzó y colocó el objeto en su lugar y vio con alivio que el documento había sido guardado en su totalidad, aprisa retiró la memoria.

—¡No vas a salir!¡llamaré a seguridad! —gritó Sasuke poniéndola más nerviosa.

Corrió a la aspiradora y con mano temblorosa la conectó, luego se colocó los auriculares, aunque no alcanzó a conectarlos a su teléfono, pues Itachi regresó con la llave y comenzó a abrir.

Cuando los hermanos Uchiha entraron se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura de espaldas aspirando el piso, con los audífonos puestos y tarareando una canción.

—Sakura. —la llamó Itachi, ella lo escuchó pero se hizo la desentendida. Sólo se había metido el cable dentro de la blusa, esperaba que no notaran que estaban desconectados.

Sasuke caminó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro con un dedo, ella giró poniendo su mejor cara de no saber qué pasaba y se quitó un audífono del oído.

—¿Qué haces en mi oficina y bajo llave? —reprochó molesto.

—¿Estaba con llave? —preguntó fingiendo incredulidad. —yo no la puse, deberías mandar a arreglar la chapa porque hace unos días me pasó lo mismo. —respondió con naturalidad. Desconectó la aspiradora y caminó hacia Itachi. —limpiaré el mostrador también. —le dijo.

Sasuke detuvo su andar tomándola del hombro. Ella lo volteó a ver. Él la miraba fijamente buscando rastros de mentira. Era demasiado sospechoso que estuviera limpiando cuando hacía unos días se rehusaba a hacerlo.

—Ya sé que soy bonita pero no deberías de mirarme tanto, no es cortés. —mencionó Sakura.

—¿De verdad estabas limpiando? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —mencionó ofendida. —Siempre me estás diciendo que no hago nada en el centro, y ahora que ayudo en la limpieza actúas así. —continuó en su pose digna. —Si crees que me robé algo revísame. —extendió los brazos a los costados. —pero si no sale nada los denunciaré a la policía.

—No es necesario. —mencionó Sasuke haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

Sakura les dio una última mirada de enfado y salió de la oficina con la aspiradora y el video en su memoria.

—Debemos incrementar la seguridad. —mencionó Sasuke a su hermano una vez estuvieron solos. No podía correr riesgos con Sakura, su naturaleza era ser curiosa.—Envíame todos los documentos que tengas y luego bórralos de la computadora. —indicó.

—De acuerdo. —consintió Itachi, él tampoco deseaba que Sakura descubriera la verdad, aunque por razones distintas.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Más tarde Itachi entró en la oficina de Tsunade para llevarle el expediente de una chica que atendería al siguiente día, había tocado pero no recibió respuesta.

La doctora estaba sentada en su silla, dirigida hacia un costado de la habitación. La rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y reflejaba tristeza.

—¿Doctora Tsunade? —la llamó Itachi tras acercarse al escritorio. Ella volteó a verlo. —le he traído el expediente. —dijo dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias. —sonrió débilmente. —Pero sólo dime Tsunade.

—No podría hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto. —respondió Itachi no considerando estar a la altura de la mujer.

Tsunade no dijo nada, giró con todo y silla para quedar frente a su escritorio. Tomó el expediente y lo revisó.

—¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó Itachi, por lo regular la doctora se mostraba más animada.

—No es nada. —levantó la vista para hablarle. Pero aquellos ojos miel no tenían el brillo de siempre.

—¡Ya sé! No ha tomado su té de la tarde ¿verdad? —preguntó Itachi. —Ahora se lo traigo. —anunció.

Tsunade se quedó desconcertada por el hecho de que supiera que tomaba té, pues pensaba que él no la veía cuando iba a la pequeña cocina a preparárselo.

Itachi no tardó mucho en regresar con una humeante taza blanca, la colocó en el escritorio.

—De moras, naranja y manzana con un toque de miel. —mencionó. —pero pruébelo para saber si está a su gusto. —apuró al ver que ella se limitó a observarlo.

Tsunade lo probó y le sonrió.

—Está como me gusta, gracias. —seguía conmovida por el hecho de que él notara ese detalle. Nunca había sido tan sensible hasta semanas atrás cuando empezó a sospechar de su condición.

—Me alegro. —le sonrió con amabilidad el joven y luego de despedirse salió de la habitación, contento por haber hecho sonreír a la doctora.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Por la noche Sakura aprovechó que Ino dormía para revisar, en la laptop, el video que obtuvo por la tarde.

En él aparecía una joven de cabello largo negro y ojos aperlados, subida en un árbol con muchos listones de colores amarrados, y gritando fuertemente palabras de amor.

—¿Qué será esto? —se preguntó. Cada vez estaba más intrigada con el experimento.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La mañana siguiente Itachi bajó al café después de dejar todo en orden. Encontró a Sakura lavando unas tazas en la pequeña cocina detrás del mostrador.

—¡Saku! —la asustó por detrás tocándole las costillas.

Ella dio un respingo que casi la hizo tirar la taza.

—¡Me asustaste! —reprochó la chica girándose levemente hacia él.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. —dijo divertido. Se acercó a la encimera contigua al lavadero mientras Sakura terminaba de enjuagar lo que tenía en las manos. Con un pequeño salto se sentó en ella. —¿y que estabas haciendo en la oficina de Sasuke? —preguntó.

Ella colocó la taza en el escurridor mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Estaba limpiando. —respondió ella.

—¿Sólo limpiando? —interrogó.

—Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?¿Qué estuviera bailando?

—No, aunque si lo haces no dudes en llamarme. —comentó Itachi en tono juguetón. Sakura se sonrojó y regresó su vista al lavadero. Él se sintió bien al provocarle sonrojos. —Por cierto, me llamaron para ser entrenador de béisbol de niños de primaria.

A pesar de conocerla poco tiempo, sentía mayor confianza con ella para platicar de sus asuntos, si lo hacía con Sasuke corría el riesgo o de ser juzgado, o de ser ignorado.

—Eso es una buena noticia. —dijo Sakura regresando su mirada a él.

—Pero no aceptaré. El año pasado era jugador de un equipo de las ligas mayores. ¿Tiene sentido ser ahora entrenador de un equipo de primaria? —como siempre el orgullo Uchiha salía a relucir.

—Pero eso no importa. —rebatió Sakura. —podrías ser el entrenador de futuros beisbolistas profesionales.

—No quiero ser entrenador de niños, mis aspiraciones son más altas.

—Pero ningún equipo te contrataría sin experiencia y con tanto tiempo inactivo. —volvió a replicar Sakura ya más enojada.

Itachi bajó de la encimera, mientras que Sasuke se acercaba al mostrador con el diario en la mano.

—No me puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quiero.

—¡Deja de ser tan irresponsable! —gritó Sakura dando un fuerte golpe con la palma en la encimera. Estaba tan enojada por la actitud de Itachi que no vio a Sasuke, quien estaba parado detrás del mostrador. Ya había dejado el diario sobre el mismo, pero le llamó la atención la plática de su hermano y Sakura.

—¿Y por qué te enojas conmigo? —preguntó Itachi.

—No estoy enojada, pero ya es tiempo que dejes de esperar que las cosas te caigan del cielo.

—Tú fuiste la que dijo que viviera de la manera que yo quisiera. —recordó Itachi.

—¡Pero no te dije que perdieras el tiempo!

—¿Estás intentando actuar como mi hermana mayor? —preguntó enfadado. Si quisiera ser sermoneado habría acudido con Sasuke. Pensó que Sakura lo entendería.

—¡Sí! Y de ahora en adelante háblame de manera formal y con más respeto. —él realmente la hizo enojar.

—¡Bien! De ahora en adelante ni siquiera pediré tu opinión. —sentenció y se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke se agachó justo a tiempo para no ser visto. Para su buena suerte Itachi caminó hacia la puerta del lado izquierdo y no reparó en él.

Se volvió a escuchar el correr de agua así que se puso de pie. Sakura de nuevo lavaba tazas viéndose molesta.

Sasuke tomó nuevamente el diario, después de ver esa escena debía de cambiar sus planes.

Sakura, sintiendo una mirada sobre ella, volteó hacia el mostrador, pero Sasuke fue más rápido agachándose.

—Debo estar imaginando cosas. —susurró Sakura y regresó a su labor.

El doctor se puso de pie y rápidamente caminó hacia las escaleras para regresar a su consultorio.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A las cinco de la tarde Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran biblioteca. Horas antes encontró, sobre el mostrador del café, el diario que le dio a Sasuke, y en él el doctor le pedía encontrarse en ese lugar para iniciar sus tutorías de psicología.

Lo encontró revisando los libros del estante de psicología. Usaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta la mitad, la corbata ligeramente desatada y su saco doblado en el brazo. Y junto a su cabello semi alborotado y las facciones de su rostro, lo hacían lucir sumamente atractivo.

Sasuke al sentirse observado sonrió internamente.

—("Mi look es perfecto"). —pensó. Sabía que aquel atuendo era el mejor para causar una buena impresión. Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura despacio y la saludó con la mano en la que no llevaba un libro grueso. —Hoy luces muy bien. —la halagó. Aunque claramente lo hacía para ir encaminando la situación a su conveniencia, no mentía.

A pesar de que el pantalón y la blusa en colores pastel que la chica usaba eran sencillas, resaltaban su figura. Sólo llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios pero no necesitaba más para destacar su belleza.

Se regañó mentalmente por adjudicarle tal adjetivo a la chica.

—Tú tampoco luces mal. — mencionó ella.

—Sentémonos. —indicó él mirando a las mesas de alrededor. Todas estaban ocupadas, tal como lo había previsto por ser la hora en que los estudiantes frecuentaban el lugar. —Las mesas están ocupadas, lo mejor será sentarnos en el piso.

—¿Tú también te sientas en el suelo? —preguntó asombrada.

—No soy tan orgulloso para no sentarme en el piso. —comentó. Bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada jade, caminó hacia la ventana de cristal al final del pasillo y se sentó.

Con un ademán invitó a Sakura a sentarse junto a él. Ella hizo caso, sorprendiéndose de nuevo cuando Sasuke sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo extendió sobre el suelo, en una clara invitación a que se sentara sobre él.

La oscura y fija mirada del chico sobre ella la hizo sentir nerviosa, con lentitud y la vista desviada tomó asiento. Enseguida Sasuke le colocó su saco sobre las piernas.

—Hoy estás muy amable. —comentó todavía sin mirarlo.

—Necesito aumentar mi porcentaje. —comentó Sasuke y en automático Sakura se relajó.

—Y necesitas aumentar bastante. —sonrió Sakura recordando aquel humillante seis por ciento.

Sasuke no le dio mayor importancia al comentario pues ignoraba que ella conocía las cifras reales.

—¿Qué crees que necesitas aprender primero. — preguntó abriendo el libro en una página determinada.

—Sobre los sentimientos de las personas. —atribuyó ella, pues según su criterio de ahí se desprendían varios problemas.

Sasuke negó ligeramente.

—Sobre neuronas. —indicó acercando el libro para que viera la imagen. —Lo que una persona siente no está en su corazón, sino en el cerebro. La actividad cerebral controla el corazón. —explicó.

—¡Ah! Es por eso que había tantas cosas sobre biología en el libro. —comentó recordando el contenido del libro que compro con anterioridad, y el cual se saltó por no considerarlo relevante.

—Pasa lo mismo cuando encuentras a tu tipo ideal. —continuó con su explicación. —dame la mano. —le pidió extendiendo la suya.

Sakura miró la mano fuerte del chico y luego sus ojos.

—No haré nada, es para explicarte mejor. —dijo Sasuke al ver su recelo en darle la mano. Sakura colocó su mano sobre la de él, quien la sujetó con fuerza. —En el momento en el que este estimulo llega al cerebro, más de cien mil millones de células nerviosas, relacionadas con emociones negativas y el juicio crítico se apagan. Así que aquel adagio de que el amor es ciego es básicamente cierto.

Sakura lo observaba atentamente y fascinada.

—En el cerebro se liberan diferentes sustancias responsables de los sonrojos, la sudoración de las palmas, la aceleración de los latidos. —explicó. —por ejemplo, la dopamina hace que uno se sienta bien con la pareja, involucra el deseo, la felicidad y el placer; la norepinefrina hace que el corazón lata con fuerza, se dilaten las pupilas y hasta que se vaya el sueño.

Quizá en ese momento el cerebro de Sakura liberaba algunas de esas sustancias, porque su corazón estaba latiendo a prisa mientras él tomaba su mano.

—Todo sucede muy rápido, y así fue para mí. —comentó él. Ella no entendió.—Cuando te vi por primera vez. —explicó mirándola a los ojos. —¿Qué hormonas está liberando tu cerebro ahora?

—De incomodidad. —dijo ella apartando su mano.

—Sakura, ya es tiempo de que respondas a mi confesión. —mencionó Sasuke.

—Lo siento, aún no…

—¡Olvídalo! —la interrumpió. —Hablaremos de esto después. —dijo y se levantó a prisa, luego empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

No sabía porque actuó así, ¿acaso tenía miedo de escuchar una negativa de parte de ella?

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡Frentona tonta! —exclamó Ino acostada junto a Sakura en una de las camas de la habitación. Ambas miraban hacia el techo.

La chica de cabello rosa le había comentado a su hermana su encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha y como después el trayecto a casa fue en medio de un incómodo silencio.

—Deberías de haberle dicho que sí. —regañó la rubia.

Sakura por un momento le dio la razón, pero entonces recordó el rostro de Sasuke confesándole sus sentimientos y luego las veces que la trató mal.

—Ino, él no es sincero, está tramando algo. —mencionó girándose de costado. Su hermana la imitó.

—Tus poderes psíquicos te lo han mostrado. —se burló la rubia.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero sé que tengo razón. No se lo voy a poner tan fácil. No quiero que me lastimen de nuevo.

—Y yo tampoco lo quiero. —comentó Ino. Se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. —Está bien, asegurémonos primero de que sus sentimientos son sinceros.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

—¿Qué más quiere que haga? —preguntó irritado.

—Entonces ¿ha fallado su plan de conquistarla? —preguntó Sai ingresando en la habitación y con una incipiente sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con fallar? —lo cuestionó Sasuke. —Por ahora las cosas son de esta manera, pero aún hay esperanzas. ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz?

—Me iré ahora. —dijo Sai dando media vuelta. No sería capaz de mentirle a su jefe sobre sus recientes sentimientos por Sakura, además acababa de tener una gran idea.

—¿Cómo que te vas? Tienes que organizar los documentos del experimento. —lo detuvo Sasuke.

—Cuando la oportunidad se presenta hay que tomarla. —dijo y salió de la habitación dejando desconcertado a Sasuke.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura se despertó gracias a los constantes golpeteos a su puerta. Sin prender la luz tomó su celular para checar la hora, las once de la noche.

La puerta seguía sonando y ella se preguntó como Ino podía seguir durmiendo como si nada.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta en penumbras, pues conocía el camino.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con cautela antes de abrir. Cuando Sai le contestó se sorprendió por su visita tan tarde pero igual le abrió por si se tratara de una emergencia.

—¿Sakura te gustan los hombres inteligentes? —preguntó el chico pálido apenas la vio. Ella lo miró confundida. —porque yo tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 210. —señaló y alzó el cubo de Rubik que llevaba, el que terminó de resolver en menos de un minuto.

Sakura suspiró.

—¿Sólo has venido a eso? —preguntó.

—No, también quiero tomarte fotos. —dijo y sacó su celular. A Sakura se le pasó el enojo y posó un par de veces para la cámara. —¿Y cuándo vas a cambiarte de ropa? —El muchacho podía ser muy inteligente académicamente, pero en lo social tenía muchas carencias.

—¿Acaso hay algo mal con mi ropa? —preguntó Sakura. Usaba un pantalón de algodón celeste y una blusa sin mangas del mismo tono.

—No es eso, es que cuando te cambias de ropa es el momento en el que te ves más sexi.

—¡Qué! —exclamó ofendida. Luego Sai recibió un golpe en la cara y vio la puerta cerrarse en sus narices.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A las siete de la mañana Ino salió de su casa, pues tenía que filmar el evento social de una empresa y el lugar quedaba retirado. Se sentía soñolienta pero agradecía que tuviera mucho trabajo.

Pero cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras hacia el jardín de la cafetería, mágicamente el sueño se le quitó.

Vio a Sai sentado en la banca mirando con una sonrisa su celular. Caminó hacia él para saludarlo y recodarle la reunión de la tarde para proseguir con la entrevista para su documental.

—Ojalá tuviera un video. —lo escuchó decir.

—¿Qué haces Sai? —le preguntó y el chico de inmediato deslizó el dedo en la pantalla.

—Viendo un dron. —comentó enseñándole la fotografía que ahora veía. —quisiera tener uno.

—¿Pero qué te pasó en la cara? —preguntó alarmada. Sai tenía un ojo morado.

Sai se tocó el lugar afectado. No entendía porque Sakura se había enfadado tanto por decir la verdad.

—Me pegué con una puerta. —mintió, no fuera a ser que ella también se enojara.

—¿Seguro? —a ella no le convencía aquello, pero Sai asintió y entendió que no hablaría con ella sobre el tema. —¿Y para qué quieres un dron? —prefirió hablar de otra cosa.

—Para ponerle una buena cámara para grabar videos. —respondió con sinceridad. Así podría grabar a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Sí, esas cosas andan de moda últimamente, pero uno bueno como el que quieres sale caro. —comentó Ino.

—Lo sé. —respondió un poco decaído. Por el momento no podía comprarlo pues tenía que solventar otros gastos.

—Pero no te preocupes, quizá con un poco de suerte consigas uno. —le sonrió. —Oye, ¿no me notas diferente hoy? — Se había puesto un color de labios diferente y quería saber si él lo notaba. Últimamente pensaba un poco más en él.

Sai se le quedó mirando analíticamente.

—Tu cara se ve reseca y has engordado. —comentó.

—¡Idiota! —gritó ofendida Ino, dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. Sai le parecía guapo pero era un bruto.

Al verse solo, el de cabello negro regresó a las fotos que veía antes de que llegara Ino: las que le tomó a Sakura por la noche.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un par de horas más tarde, Itachi se encontraba en la cocineta de la clínica mirando los cuatro platos que había servido de desayuno. Una costumbre que tenían era el desayunar los cuatro juntos. Tsunade no los acompañaba pues llegaba pasando el mediodía.

Por lo regular Sai o Sakura lo ayudaban a prepararlo, pero en esa ocasión Sai tenía trabajo pendiente, y Sakura seguramente seguía enojada con él.

El chico suspiró. Se sentía mal por haber peleado con ella como lo hizo, sólo intentaba ayudarlo. Pero ahora no sabía cómo podía hablar con ella y disculparse.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado porque su celular sonó, era ella.

—Sakura. —mencionó él cuando contestó.

—Hola, sólo quería disculparme por lo de ayer. —comentó ella. —es sólo que te aprecio mucho y me preocupo por ti. —a Itachi escuchar aquello lo reconfortó. —pero no importa lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte.

—Iré a la entrevista. —anunció a prisa. —Y sé que lo lograré. —por ella lo haría.

—Lo sé. Confió en ti. —declaró.

Sakura colgó e Itachi sonrió feliz.

—¿Ya está el desayuno? —preguntó Sasuke entrando a la cocina. Itachi volteó a verlo manteniendo la sonrisa.

—¡Oh Sasu-chan! —exclamó caminando hasta su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza. —el mundo es más hermoso ahora que Saku está alentándome.

Sasuke lo apartó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó a Itachi.

—No puedo decirte, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio hermoso mundo que tú nunca entenderás. —le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda y caminó hacia las escaleras. Buscaría a Sakura para desayunar.

—¿Nosotros? —se preguntó Sasuke irritado. —debería sacarte del experimento. —dijo entre dientes.

.

.

Sukura terminaba de limpiar el mostrador con una franela. Se sentía aliviada de hacer las paces con Itachi. Estaba un poco perdido pero era un buen chico.

Pensó que sería un día muy bueno hasta que Karin entró por la puerta seguida de su sequito de siempre.

—¿No llegas muy temprano? —preguntó la de ojos verdes. —Tu consulta es hasta las once. —y apenas eran las nueve y cuarto.

Karin se acercó a ella con aire altanero.

—Eso no es de la incumbencia de una empleada. —le respondió descortés.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Sakura.

—¿Oye? —repitió incrédula Karin y se giró hacia su manager y guaruras. —¡Ella me dijo "oye" a mí! —se quejó. Sus empleados se miraron entre ellos con desconcierto. La actriz volvió a girarse hacia Sakura. —¿Tu vientre no ha sobresalido de tu hígado?

—Es "su hígado ha sobresalido de su vientre"*, tonta. —corrigió Sakura.

—¿Me has dicho Tonta? —Karin estaba sumamente ofendida. Ya estaba a punto de armar un espectáculo pero Itachi habló desde las escaleras.

—Saku, vamos a desayunar. —vio que Sakura estaba acompañada. — Llegó temprano señorita Karin.

—Yo también quiero desayunar. —exclamó Karin y se le fue a colgar del brazo de Itachi. —Si los puedo acompañar, ¿verdad?

Itachi intentó zafarse de ella pero la chica se aferró más.

—Pero sólo hay para nosotros. —Si ella iba Itachi sabía que se arruinaría el desayuno.

—Yo quiero comer. —Karin empezó a decir repetidamente colgada de su brazo.

Finalmente Itachi tuvo que ceder para parar su berrinche.

.

.

—¡Gracias por invitarme! —exclamó Karin con plato en mano.

Sasuke, sentado en el sofá de un costado y junto a Sakura, asintió solamente. Volteó a ver a Itachi, sentado junto a Sai, mientras Karin empezaba a comer.

—("¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitarla?"). —Sasuke miró a su hermano con irritación.

—("Ella estaba haciendo berrinche ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?"). —Itachi lo miró con un poco de culpabilidad.

Karin vio su intercambio de miradas y luego como Itachi se apresuró a servirle un vaso de jugo a Sakura.

—Oye Sai ese pastel se ve rico. —comentó Itachi. En medio de la mesita había un pastel circular decorado en blanco y rosa.

—Sí, se lo compré a Sakura. —mencionó.

Esa había sido su forma de contentarla. Se volteó hacia la chica y le cerró los dos ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sakura curiosa.

—Te estoy guiñando. —respondió Sai y volvió a cerrar los ojos por un momento, era la señal del secreto entre ambos.

Sakura empezó a reír.

—¿No puedes guiñar con un ojo?

—No, es difícil. —dijo tapándose el ojo derecho con la mano para luego cerrar los ojos.

Karin se estaba enojando por no recibir atención, Itachi estaba divertido y Sasuke irritado.

—No lo hagas entonces. —comentó Sakura y Sai se destapó el ojo. No entendía como Sai podía ser tan tierno como irritante.

—Sé que te gustan las papas, comete las mías. —dijo Itachi estirándose para pasarle a Sakura el producto.

Karin no aguantó más. Empezó a toser con fuerza, se llevó las manos a la garganta y luego cayó desmayada en medio de la sala.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura esperaba junto a la puerta de la habitación del hospital a que alguien saliera a informarle sobre el estado de Karin. Ella se despertó cuando la estaban subiendo a la ambulancia pero se alteró al verla.

Empezó a gritar que no la quería ver y Sasuke le pidió que se quedara en el centro psicológico mientras los demás iban al hospital.

Pero aunque Karin era irritante y grosera, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, por lo que también acudió al hospital.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y se sorprendió al verla ahí.

—¿Cómo está? —interrogó Sakura preocupada.

—Está bien, sólo fingió el desmayo. —informó.

—Es mi culpa. —dijo Sakura con pesar. —debería entrar para hablar con ella. —necesitaba saber qué era lo que la tenía tan molesta.

—No es buena idea. —señaló Sasuke. —Karin te tiene muchos celos, si entras sólo conseguirás más groserías de parte de ella.

—Pero…

—Sakura, es mejor que te mantengas al margen, por tu bien y el de Karin. —aunque extrañamente a Sasuke le importaba más Sakura.

Ella decidió hacerle caso a Sasuke por esa vez y regresó a la cafetería.

.

.

Más tarde Karin aprovechó que Sasuke, Itachi y su manager conversaban afuera de la habitación y que Sai estaba dormido en la silla junto a su cama, para tomar el celular de Sai que reposaba sobre el buró.

Buscó el número de Sakura, lo copió en sus contactos y luego, del celular de Sai, le mandó un mensaje citándola en el estacionamiento del hospital, engañándola que Sasuke necesitaba unos documentos.

Karin planeaba algo para que por fin Sakura dejara de robarle la atención que ella merecía de Sasuke, Itachi y Sai.

.

.

Sakura llegó al estacionamiento esperando encontrarse con Sasuke, pero en su lugar era Karin quien la esperaba, todavía con la bata de hospital y un suéter largo de botones sobre ella.

Aprovechó cuando su manager acompañó a Sasuke, Itachi y Sai a los elevadores para escaparse de su habitación.

—Mírate, viniste tan rápido porque pensaste que era Sasuke quien te necesitaba. —mencionó con asco mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sakura se limitó a verla.

—Conozco a las de tu tipo. —continuó Karin con tono humillante. —eres feliz recibiendo la atención de los hombres.

—Karin, debes calmarte.

—No me hables con tanta confianza. —exigió empujándola del hombro. Sakura retrocedió, tenía que guardar la calma. —Y no me pidas que me calme cuando todo este tiempo has estado menospreciándome. —terminó de hablar levantando la voz y golpeando a Sakura en el brazo.

—¡Nunca te menosprecié! —se defendió Sakura. —Sólo quiero que te recuperes rápido.

—¿Qué me recupere? —Preguntó alterándose. —¿Acaso dices que estoy enferma?¿Piensas que estoy loca?

Karin ya alzaba la voz y se notaba desesperada.

—No es eso. —Sakura controlaba su carácter, entendía que no todo era culpa de Karin.

—¿Te gusta coquetear tanto con los hombres? —preguntó empujándola de nuevo, pero más fuerte. —¿Te gusta ser tratada como una reina? —Karin cada vez sentía más resentimiento y odio.

—¡Karin, tranquilízate! —le exigió Sakura.

—¡No me hables así! —gritó la chica de lentes y le dio una cachetada a Sakura.

Ella volteó a verla lentamente, ya con la furia en los ojos jade, su paciencia tenía un límite.

—No me mires así. —pidió Karin con fingida molestia, pues en verdad la mirada de Sakura la aterró.

Ante la sorpresa de Karin, la vidente le regresó el golpe.

—¿Creíste que no lo haría? —preguntó Sakura mientras Karin se llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda y la veía con susto. —No sé qué te pasó, pero no puedes ir por la vida ofendiendo a quien se te dé la gana. —Sakura ahora la empujo de los hombros con las dos manos. —¡Fuiste tú la que coqueteó con ellos! —volvió a empujarla. —¡Tú has sido la coqueta, llorona y fastidiosa! ¡Tú eres la que necesita la atención de todo el mundo! —la empujó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Karin se sentía ofendida.

—¿Cómo me atrevo? has sido tú la primera en ser grosera , arrogante e insensible. —la regañó con fuerza. —Hasta te fuiste de vacaciones cuando murió tu manager. —le reprochó. —Debiste haber ido a su funeral, pero preferiste actuar de forma inhumana.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —gritó Karin con dolor.

—Sé que eres una insensible. Una persona que pasó tanto tiempo contigo murió y no te importó. No entiendo como no sentías afecto por él.

—¡Yo lo amaba! —explotó por fin Karin. —¡Lo amaba demasiado! —las lágrimas empezaron a surgir. —pero él me dijo que yo no le gustaba. Entonces mi orgullo herido y el dolor me hicieron tratarlo mal.

Karin se dejó caer de rodillas, no soportaba el dolor y la tristeza.

—Pero ese tonto me mintió, ocultó los sentimientos que tenía por mí por ser famosa. Lo descubrí y se lo reclamé ese día mientras íbamos en carretera. Ese vehículo salió de la nada y nos embistió.

Karin seguía llorando mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

 _El auto dio varios giros hasta quedar con las llantas hacia arriba. Cuando despertó ya los bomberos la estaban sacando, pero él seguía inmóvil en su asiento._

— _¡Ayúdenlo!¡Ayúdenlo! —gritaba con desesperación intentando zafarse del agarre del bombero. Quería ir con él, tomarlo de la mano y asegurarse que estaría bien. Ella no tuvo lesiones graves, sólo heridas superficiales en brazos, piernas y en un lado de la cara._

 _Cuando lograron sacar al chico del carro, seguía lloviendo, Karin logró escaparse del bombero que la retenía y corrió a la camilla. Él estaba todo mal herido, apenas y mantenía abierto los ojos._

— _Genma. —exclamó su nombre con angustia al acercarse al chico de cabello castaño. Sus lágrimas no paraban de correr. Tenía miedo de perderlo, tenía miedo de que lo último que hiciera fuera insultarlo._

— _Karin. —susurró y débilmente alzó una mano._

 _Karin se apuró a tomarla, sin embargo los paramédicos alejaron la camilla y otro la retuvo de la cintura._

— _No, no...Déjenme. —gritó desesperada con la mano estirada mientras apartaban a Genma de ella._

 _Él murió de caminó al hospital._

Sakura ya se había arrodillado en frente de ella con el corazón acongojado.

—No le pude pedir perdón por mis groserías y burlas, ni confesarle que lo seguía amando. —dijo Karin más calmada, pero aún con el dolor latente en su pecho. —En este mes murió él, por eso mi cuerpo duele y me pongo más irritada. No soporto la canción de "Kiss me" porque él decía que era su favorita, la repetía muchas veces durante los viajes, y esa noche la escuchábamos cuando ocurrió el accidente. —confesó la artista. —Yo todavía no puedo aceptar que no esté aquí.

Volvió a quebrarse no importándole estar frente a Sakura, quien colocó sus manos sobre los de ella, trasmitiéndole calidez.

—Él no te odiaba Karin. —mencionó Sakura atrayendo su mirada, que había estado puesta en el suelo. —te aceptaba como eras y te seguía amando, de lo contrario no habría querido sujetar tu mano.

Karin se deshizo de su agarre sólo para abrazarse más ella, Sakura correspondió el abrazo permitiendo que por fin sacara todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de la confrontación con Sakura, Karin acudió a otra sesión con Sasuke, para que le brindara una asesoría adecuada. Y aunque ya se sentía mejor, accedió a seguir con terapias cada semana.

Por otro lado Sakura andaba muy contenta, siempre que podía le echaba en cara a Sasuke que ella descubrió, de nuevo, la causa del problema de Karin.

Dos días después, Sasuke bajó a la cafetería cuando esta ya estaba cerrada. Sakura detrás del mostrador comía unas patatitas de pollo en adobo.

Él la miró con desagrado.

—¿Cómo puedes comer eso? —le preguntó.

—Son ricas y contienen colágeno. —respondió y mordió los deditos de la pata.

Él estaba asombrado de ver con que ganas comía Sakura, no era nada femenina.

—Te has manchado. —le indicó la comisura de los labios. Omitió el señalar que era torpe.

Sakura trató de limpiarse pero sólo se embarró más.

—No hagas eso. —dijo Sasuke y estiró su mano para limpiar la mancha del rostro de Sakura en un acto para nada planeado.

Sasuke se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Una chispa había empezado a iluminar sus neuronas ante el contacto de la piel de Sakura.

* * *

*Proverbio coreano que significa que tiene muchas agallas.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Saludos.**

 **¡Feliz 2017!**


	9. Sasuke

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Adaptación del dorama coreano "Madame Antoine"**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios **: Jeamie Soraya:** 84 años después aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora. **Gabi2801:** Sí, Sakura es una suertuda al tener a esos 3 chicos tras ella. A Sasuke como siempre su orgullo le impide aceptar la realidad, y eso lo hará cometer un par de locuras. **o0 Anteiku 0o:** Tienes razón, ese nulo tacto de Sai lo meterá en problemas. Y sí, la historia de Karin es triste, no pudo confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. **Frikihimechan:** También soy pro SuiKa, así que no lo podía poner como su amor perdido, aunque lo pensé. No sé que tienen Sasuke que nos encanta a pesar de su egocentrismo, aunque quizá en este capítulo llegue a ser un poco odioso. **Haruno Fujoshi:** Aunque pensé poner a Suigetsu, mi lado pro romance y pro SuiKa no me lo permitió. Hay una sorpresita respecto a ellos en este capítulo. Así es, Saku también necesita ayuda para aprender a perdonar y valorarse un poco más, mi intención es que vaya evolucionando a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

 **MADAME ANTOINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9.- Sasuke, el hombre que controla a sus hormonas.**

Sasuke se encontraba tras su escritorio en el centro psicológico, en sus manos tenía un expediente pero no podía concentrarse en él, pues lo atormentaba el recuerdo del momento cuando tocó a Sakura y se sintió extraño. De eso ya habían pasado varios días y aun así la sensación era muy nítida.

—Debió ser que algo me cayó mal. —se dijo. Recordó haber pedido un platillo diferente para comer. Sonrió satisfactoriamente por haber dado con la solución de su problema.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, está se abrió permitiéndole a Karin entrar. Como era su costumbre iba vestida como para una entrega de premios.

—He venido a alegrarte el día, doctor. —sonrió Karin colocándose una mano en la cintura.

Bueno, al menos esa vez había tocado la puerta, pensó Sasuke.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia aprovechó que no había mucha clientela para irse al rincón donde daba sus consultas y poder hablar por teléfono en privacidad.

—¿Has recibido ya el video, Kakashi? —preguntó Sakura. La noche anterior por fin había podido mandarle por correo ese archivo.

—Sí, y ya mi equipo lo está analizando. —mencionó el hombre de cabello gris del otro lado de la línea.

—Se me hizo extraño, ¿tienes idea de lo que se trata? —preguntó intrigada.

—Realmente no, pero Sasuke generalmente hace experimentos sobre el comportamiento, pensamiento y enamoramiento de las mujeres. —explicó el hombre. —supongo que debe relacionarse.

—¿Investigación psicológica sobre el amor? —preguntó Sakura, ese punto le llamó la atención.

—Sí, por eso he invertido en los experimentos de Sasuke. El amor de una mujer y los cosméticos se relacionan mucho, y teniendo información confiable se puede hacer una buena campaña publicitaria. —aunque no lo veía, Sakura pudo imaginar a Kakashi sonriendo. Todo lo concerniente al dinero le hacía feliz.

Después intercambiaron un par de comentarios más, Sakura prometió seguir investigando y colgó el teléfono, sin embargo esa conversación la dejó inquieta con respecto al experimento en el que aceptó participar.

Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas con Sasuke.

.

.

Cuando Karin salió de su consulta encontró a Sakura detrás del mostrador, cobrando una cuenta. Se acercó y esperó a que le entregara el cambio a la chica que le ayudaba a atender las mesas.

Después de aquel día en el que Karin lloró en el hombro de Sakura, su relación mejoró, aunque la actriz no perdía oportunidad para dejarle en claro que era muy superior en varias cosas.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día hoy? —le preguntó Sakura prestándole atención, Karin todavía se enojaba si no recibía atención rápido.

—Eso no te importa. —respondió Karin agitando un poco su cabello. Sakura arrugó el trapo con el que limpiaba las mesas. —He venido a hacerte un favor. —declaró la chica recargándose en el mostrador.

—¿Tú, un favor a mí? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, dejaré que me leas la fortuna. —dijo extendiendo la palma de su mano izquierda. —siéntete honrada por tener la exclusiva de la vida de la fabulosa Karin. —se carcajeó.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no responderle, porque trabajo era trabajo. Tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—¿Quieres saber algo en específico? —preguntó viéndola a la cara.

Karin mostró una timidez hasta ahora desconocida y bajó la vista.

—Sí algún día volveré a ser feliz. —susurró bajito porque le daba pena, pero Sakura logró escucharla. Entonces su semblante se suavizó y sintió empatía por esa chica.

—Sí, lo serás. —mencionó con dulzura. Karin regresó su vista a ella, en sus ojos brilló la esperanza. —Te lo mereces, sólo deja de exigirte demasiado y de esperar que todo suceda como tú quieras. Intenta disfrutar del presente. —le sonrió mientras cerraba su mano.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Karin retirando su mano. —¿No me dirás si me ganaré un premio?¿O si filmarán una película de mi vida? —preguntó fingiendo indignación.

—Karin. —reprochó la vidente.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí. —respondió sonriendo levemente. Nunca aceptaría que Sakura siempre le era de ayuda.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Sakura la llamó.

—Tu vida va a cambiar. —comentó Sakura. —gracias a … ¿algo naranja? —hasta para ella fue confusa esa idea.

Karin sólo la miró raro y continuó con su camino.

En la entrada se topó con un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules y con extrañas marcas en las mejillas, y que sorpresivamente usaba una chamarra naranja.

Él la saludó de forma educada y dio un paso al costado para esquivarla y entrar a la cafetería. Karin dio media vuelta y se detuvo para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

¿A él se referiría Sakura con lo de algo naranja? Si ese fuera el caso no podría quejarse, el chico era guapo y tenía buen cuerpo. Dio media vuelta otra vez mientras sonreía por sus pensamientos, pues no pudo evitar fijarse en una parte de la anatomía del chico mientras se alejaba.

—¡Ey, fíjate por donde vas! —pero muy tarde escuchó esa voz, pues tras girar terminó chocando contra alguien. Rebotó hacia atrás pero afortunadamente pudo mantenerse de pie.

Frente a ella estaba un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabello blanco, que miraba al suelo, donde estaba tirada la mitad de una naranja.

—¡El que se debería haber fijado eres tú! —manifestó ella. Soñaba si pensaba en que reconocería su error.

El chico la miró con aquellos ojos violetas, el enfado duró poco, pues al identificarla sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

—Remolacha, al menos deberías disculparte por dejarme sin desayuno. —le dijo burlón.

El rostro de Karin enrojeció de la furia por la falta de respeto hacia su maravillosa persona.

Sakura no se atrevió a interrumpir, primero estuvo preocupada por como terminaría todo, pero después los miró con diversión.

—Tú…imbécil ¿cómo osas hablarme así?¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? —le preguntó colocando sus manos en la cadera.

—Claro que lo sé, serás mi pareja en "lunas de octubre". —reveló el chico.

Karin soltó un grito de indignación y salió echa una furia. Hablaría seriamente con el productor del nuevo dorama, ni loca trabajaría con ese tipo.

Sakura mantuvo una gran sonrisa hasta que se acordó que la chica se había ido sin pagarle.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke bebió del vaso donde minutos antes disolvió una pastilla efervescente, lo dejó vacío sobre su escritorio y se masajeó las sienes.

Sus visitas tenían poco de haberse marchado pero le dejaron un gran dolor de cabeza. Naruto no dejó de reprocharle que por su culpa su relación con Hinata estaba muy mal.

Ella lo había aceptado después de pedirle perdón, pero nada estaba yendo bien. Había perdido su confianza y Hinata frecuentemente se lo recordaba.

Suigetsu lo acosó con preguntas sobre su paciente Karin, que por supuesto no respondió.

Y ambos insistieron en que pasara Noche Buena con ellos, pero él rechazó su invitación. Prefería cenar solo y en un ambiente tranquilo.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante. —indicó mientras se recargaba en la silla. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Era Sakura quien entró a la habitación. —¿Qué se te ofrece? —trató de no sonar fastidiado, con ella tenía que actuar con tacto.

—No es gran cosa. —mencionó, mientras se acercaba al escritorio, con semblante relajado. —Sólo quisiera ver los documentos del experimento en el que participo. —sonrió tomando asiento.

Sasuke se removió en su asiento.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó. No creía que simplemente había despertado ese día con curiosidad sobre el experimento. —Como el estudio está en curso no es pertinente mostrarte nada todavía. Para no comprometer resultados. —acotó.

—Entonces por lo menos el contrato del experimento, lo firmé sin leer y no me diste copia. —comentó. En ese momento sólo pensaba en el dinero que recibiría de Kakashi por ayudarlo que no se molestó en saber los detalles. —Sabes que es lo justo. —puntualizó al ver su indecisión.

—De acuerdo. —concedió Sasuke, de lo contario levantaría más sospechas.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo del saco que usaba y abrió el primer cajón del escritorio. Rebuscó entre los papeles y sacó un fajo de hojas engrapadas, se lo dio a la chica quien lo recibió sin mostrar ansiedad.

Ella leyó cuidadosamente las cláusulas. Arrugó el ceño al llegar a una parte. Lo miró.

—Aquí dice que el investigador puede ocultar la intención del experimento al sujeto de prueba. —le señaló el párrafo.

—Sí, pero es perfectamente legal y no afecta en nada la manera de proceder. —Sasuke se puso a la defensiva.

—Ni siquiera pregunté nada y ya te alteraste. —mencionó Sakura. —¿Acaso hay un motivo oculto en este experimento? —preguntó con interés.

Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Lo admito, me descubriste. —mencionó y Sakura se sorprendió. —el experimento también se basa en como la apariencia física de un hombre influye en el comportamiento de la mujer. —explicó. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para dejarla tranquila.

—¿Pero por qué ocultarlo cuando tiene mucha relación con lo del tipo ideal? —preguntó Sakura más desconfiada.

—El experimento requiere ciertas conductas. —habló Sasuke. Afortunadamente su cerebro pensaba rápido. —si te lo decía estás podrían verse afectadas.

—Pero ahora ya sé el objetivo del experimento. —señaló ella. —¿los resultados no serán afectados?

—No te preocupes por eso, llegado el momento lo resolveré. —sonrió confiado.

Sakura se puso de pie pero al momento lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿No será que me has mentido de nuevo? —inquirió y a él se le borró la sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas?

—Claro que no ¿por quién me tomas? —preguntó indignado. —pero descuida, que no resultarás lastimada con el experimento.

Qué cínico y mentiroso era. Y no tuvo remordimientos.

Por ahora Sakura se conformó con eso, aunque no se confiaba al 100% de Sasuke.

.

.

Cuando Sakura salió, Sasuke abrió su diario de investigación en la computadora.

"El sujeto de experimento Sakura Haruno ha empezado a cuestionar sobre el objetivo del mismo, logre calmarla pero no creo que duré así mucho tiempo. Si eso ocurre tendré que preparar una excusa mejor. Además, yo, el sujeto experimental A necesito ocultar minuciosamente mi identidad. "

Sasuke terminó de escribir y no pudo evitar recordar aquel roce con ella y lo que sintió.

"Hubo un contacto físico inesperado que suscitó sentimientos inadecuados. No ayuda al experimento. En el futuro controlaré cada neurona de mi cerebro y seré más cuidadoso al acercarme al sujeto experimental."

Sí, aquello que sintió al tocar a Sakura fue un error y no sucedería otra vez.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Dos días trascurrieron sin contratiempos. El centro psicológico y el café trabajaban de manera normal.

Sakura recibió un par de asesorías más de Sasuke, extrañándole que no iniciara nada en el plano romántico, aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho ya que estaba ocupada planeando con Itachi la cena de Noche Buena. El Uchiha mayor insistió hasta convencerla de que ese año se la pasaran juntos.

Sai e Ino siguieron reuniéndose para filmar el documental, e Ino cada vez se mostraba más interesada en el chico.

Pero esa noche, mientras atendía el café, Sakura se sentía inquieta. Esa tarde fue la entrevista de Itachi con la junta escolar de la primaria.

Le había dicho que sería la primera en conocer los resultados pero hasta ahora no había llamado ni llegado.

—Disfruten el café. —dijo sonriendo cuando colocó en la mesa los cafés a la joven pareja.

Ellos le agradecieron devolviéndoles el gesto. Y mientras se retiraba, recibió un mensaje. Era de Itachi pidiéndole que saliera a la terraza.

Salió por la puerta principal y lo encontró recargado en un árbol. Veía hacia el cielo con semblante serio. Hacía frío por lo que usaba un largo abrigo negro. Y se veía endemoniadamente guapo.

Pero alejó esos pensamientos porque le preocupó que hubiera sido rechazado en el empleo.

Se acercó con lentitud pero Itachi la sintió, así que volteó a verla.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó. Él sólo la miró fijamente. —Bueno, lo importante es que tienes ganas de trabajar. —comentó suponiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Por supuesto que fui aceptado! —mencionó Itachi relajando su semblante.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo con alegría y corrió para abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa. —Me alegro mucho por ti. —lo apretujó fuerte. El joven salió de su asombro y se sintió reconfortado por la calidez que ella emanaba. —¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —exclamó sacándole una sonrisa al muchacho que ahora correspondió el abrazo.

.

.

Sasuke se levantó de su escritorio, por esa noche era suficiente del trabajo. Se encaminó a la puerta pero vio que las persianas de una ventana estaban abiertas así que fue hasta ahí para cerrarlas. Pero creyó percibir algo allá afuera así que abrió un poco más las tiras de madera.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Itachi y Sakura muy abrazados y felices.

Sintió algo reburbujeando en su interior. Y si de por si estaba serio, ahora sus facciones se endurecieron más. Cerró la persiana con enojo y se volteó.

¡Estúpido Itachi! Pensó. ¿Y qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura para hacer una escena así en público?

Y mientras se recordaba que eso a él no le importaba dio media vuelta y abrió la persiana, pero ellos ya no estaban.

La volvió a cerrar y caminó hacia la puerta con el malestar incrementándose. Seguramente le estaba dando gastritis por no comer en horarios fijos.

Abrió la puerta para salir, encontrándose con su hermano parado afuera. Su irritación creció. Itachi no le dio importancia ya que sabía que Sasuke se la vivía amargado.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Itachi al verlo sosteniendo su maletín. Por respuesta sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Querías algo? —se obligó a preguntar Sasuke suavizando su tono.

—Sólo quise decirte que daré lo mejor de mí en el experimento. —informó. Para Sasuke eso estaba bien, por lo regular su hermano no se comprometía mucho en nada. —Porque realmente me gusta Sakura.

Y aquello cayó como una bomba.

—¿Qué te pasa? Todo era una actuación para el experimento. —indicó Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero terminó volviéndose real. —Ni Itachi se explicaba como cayó en su propio juego.

—¿Pero cómo te puede gustar esa mujer? Es divorciada y mayor que tú. —Y su disgusto sólo pudo ser manifestado a través de ataques hacia Sakura.

—Sasuke. —interrumpió Itachi endureciendo su rostro. —no intentes menospreciar a Sakura, ni ofenderla, porque entonces si me molestaré. —amenazó.

Por un momento Sasuke se descontroló, pues su hermano nunca lo había amenazado, de hecho toleraba muy bien todos sus caprichos o desplantes. Pero recordó el motivo de aquello y volvió a disgustarse.

—Pues entonces abandona el proyecto. —ordenó. —yo fui quien creo la oportunidad de que te gustara ella. Así que renuncia al experimento…

—¿Puedo hacer eso? —interrumpió Itachi. —Sí es así mucho mejor, ya que no habrá que me impida tener una relación con ella. —sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el costado.

—Espera. —lo llamó Sasuke pero él no se detuvo. Así que Sasuke se apresuró a cerrar su puerta y lo alcanzó en el pasillo, golpeándolo en la espalda con el maletín para detenerlo. —¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Pues a decirle a Sakura la verdad y confesarle que me gusta. —declaró.

—Sí lo haces ella no te perdonará. —dijo Sasuke. —A ninguna mujer le gustaría saber que alguien se acercó a ella por un experimento.

—Pero estoy seguro que Sakura verá que soy muy sincero y que estoy dispuesto a redimirme. —dijo Itachi. Sasuke recordó la escena de ellos abrazándose.

Quizá Itachi tuviera razón, y eso le desagradó. Pero tenía un as bajo la manga.

—De acuerdo. —mencionó con una sonrisa arrogante. —dile la verdad, sólo que tendrás que pagar la cuota por incumplimiento.

—Ahora ya tengo trabajo, creo que podré hacerlo. —declaró Itachi con el mismo aire arrogante.

Y aquello no se lo esperaba Sasuke. Por esta vez Itachi disfrutó del dejar a su hermano anonadado y mientras se alejaba una sonrisa triunfante adornó su rostro.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Esa mañana Sasuke llegó al edificio sin sentirse muy bien. Cansancio, dolor de cabeza, e irritabilidad, y todo gracias a la falta de descanso nocturno debido a su plática con Itachi.

¡Y por supuesto que no era por Sakura! Era porque su experimento peligraba. Sí, eso era.

Decidió entrar por el local de Sakura, así de paso compraba un café negro cargado.

Y su humor empeoró, de ser posible, al ver a su hermano y Sakura tras el mostrador, muy juntos y riendo a cuatro voces.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó acercándose al mostrador.

—Saku me está enseñando a preparar café. —respondió Itachi enseñándole la pequeña jarra con el líquido negro.

—¿No quieres que te enseñe a ti también? —preguntó Sakura ignorando que Sasuke estaba molesto.

—A Sasuke no le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas. —intervino Itachi. —las considera pérdida de tiempo.

Sakura lo vio decepcionada y Sasuke con hostilidad.

—Sakura. —la llamó el psicólogo. Ella lo miró. —te invito a cenar esta noche, tengo que decirte algo.

Los ojos verdes se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

—Si es importante dilo de una vez. —intervino Itachi. Los dos se miraron retadoramente.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Sakura sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre los hermanos.

—Sakura, esta noche vamos a tomar unos tragos. Encontré un bar sensacional. —volvió irrumpir Itachi. Estaba inquieto por la posible salida de su hermano y Sakura.

—¿Qué tipo de alcohol sería? —preguntó Sasuke altanero. —yo preparé una botella de Chateau Pommery del 2004. —alardeó. Por supuesto Itachi no podía permitirse una champaña de esa calidad, ya que todo el dinero que ganaba lo derrochó.

—¡Qué infantil! —exclamó el chico de cabello largo. —El mío es Sake tradicional 2017.

Ahora si Sakura estaba incómoda ante el duelo de miradas.

—No soy infantil, soy rico.

—¡Más les vale terminar con esto! —gritó Sakura cuando una discusión entre ellos estaba por dar inicio. Los chicos permanecieron callados ante su rostro de enojo. —Si van a discutir váyanse a otra parte.

—Muy bien. —aceptó Sasuke para no perder más su dignidad. —pero te espero esta noche en el restaurante. —y deslizó en el mostrador una pequeña tarjeta antes de continuar su camino hasta las escaleras.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Itachi. —te aconsejó que no lo hagas, por tu bien. Sasuke a veces tiende a no ser sincero.

—Lo pensaré. —respondió ella.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y aunque se había dicho que no iría, finalmente sucumbió ante su curiosidad y ahí estaba ella, entrando a ese elegante restaurante.

Sintiéndose un poco cohibida por algunas miradas que se posaron en ella. Estaba consciente de que esa noche lucía aceptable, pues se esmeró en su apariencia, maquillaje natural pero resaltaba sus ojos, su cabello lo había alaciado y usaba un vestido con un largo abrigo a pesar de que a veces sintiera sus piernas congelándose. Pero no podía compararse a las mujeres que ahí estaban con sofisticados peinados y alhajas ostentosas.

Se sintió más tranquila cuando llegó a la mesa donde la esperaba Sasuke. Él veía fijamente el menú sobre la mesa.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde. —dijo todavía de pie.

Sasuke levantó la vista y ella creyó ver en su mirada un brillo especial, pero si fue así duró muy poco, porque de nuevo su rostro no mostró emociones. No obstante cuando él se paró para indicarle que se sentará, y la observó con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros, algo en ella se inquietó.

—No importa, también acabo de llegar. —mencionó tomando asiento. La realidad era que llegó media hora antes y ya creí que no llegaría.

Un mesero no tardó en tomar su orden, y en lo que esperaban les sirvieron la bebida solicitada. Pero Sasuke se limitó a mirar su copa en silencio.

—Sasuke, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó ella preocupada.

Él levantó la vista y pareció triste.

—Le gustas a Itachi. —pronunció.

—Eso no es verdad. —contradijo nerviosa.

—Sí lo es, me lo confesó anoche. —comentó. Y utilizó sus conocimientos en gestos para parecer abatido. —Y como él siempre ha sido codicioso con las personas, me hizo una advertencia. Me prohibió acercarme a ti.

—Eso no es cierto. —replicó Sakura con incredulidad. —Itachi no es así.

—No crees que siendo su hermano lo conozco mejor que tú. —señaló. Sí, estaba siendo manipulador, pero Itachi quiso guerra. —De cualquier forma gracias a Itachi comprobé que me gustas mucho, y comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué soy yo para ti? —algo en Sakura aún se resistía a creerle, pero esta vez sí lo notaba afligido. —Sé que nunca seré tan genial y divertido como él, así que me siento sólo como un obstáculo entre ustedes dos.

Y su actuación era digan de un Oscar, pensó.

—Estás sacando conclusiones por ti mismo y precipitadas, Itachi y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo. —mencionó Sakura con una pizca de enojo. —Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Hizo el amago de levantarse pero Sasuke estiró su cuerpo hacia adelante para poder sujetarla de la muñeca.

—Sakura. —le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —entiende que estoy desesperado porque ya no sé qué hacer con lo que siento por ti.

Ella se libró de su agarre pero se sentó.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? —preguntó ella. —¿Acaso es por el seis por ciento que sacaste en el experimento? —dijo tomándolo desprevenido.

—¿Qué?¿Cual 6%?—preguntó nervioso. —si fueron 62%.

—No mientas, sacaste 6% estaba pensando en otra cosa en ese momento. —y al ver el rostro ufanado de Sasuke cayó en cuenta de su indiscreción.

—Entonces si lo hubieras hecho apropiadamente ¿qué porcentaje crees que habría obtenido? —preguntó con un nuevo optimismo y su orgullo renovado.

—Ocho…o diez por ciento. —respondió queriendo parecer desinteresada. Pero ella sabía que obtendría mucho más que eso.

Porque aunque lo negara y entrara en el concepto de tonta masoquista, con todo y ese mal carácter Sasuke le gustaba.

—Aún es muy bajo. —mencionó él, pero estaba feliz porque presentía que mentía. —pero no importa, porque sé que lo subiré. —le sonrió confiado.

Cuando salieron del restaurante Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que se tomaran una foto, alegando celebrar el aumento de porcentaje. Sakura aceptó porque, bueno, no podía negarse a una foto.

.

.

Itachi veía televisión en la sala, cuando recibió un mensaje de Sasuke. Era la foto de él y Sakura, ambos sonriendo y la señal de victoria.

—¡Este ser humano, en serio! —exclamó exasperado. Claramente la sonrisa de Sasuke era una arrogante.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Gracias por la cena. —mencionó Sakura con una sonrisa en la terraza del café. No había estado tan mal, al final pudo hablar con Sasuke de varios temas como dos personas normales.

Sasuke se quitó la bufanda que llevaba en su cuello y la colocó cuidadosamente alrededor del de la sorprendida chica.

—Ha incrementado el frío y no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa. —le dijo.

Sakura le sonrió genuinamente alegre y colocándose de puntillas, lo besó en la mejilla, luego caminó hacia las escaleras que daban a su departamento, con el pulso acelerado y regañándose mentalmente por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer.

Sasuke se quedó quieto con el corazón acelerado y un raro calor en el rostro.

Con sus acciones esos dos se estaban enloqueciendo mutuamente.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
